The woman in the art gallery
by FairyTailxNaLu
Summary: He is the heir of the most known family clan in Japan, the Dragneels. His world may be high profile but he lived his life in simple terms and family traditions. But when Natsu met the mysterious blonde woman in one of his art gallery, he just couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to know this woman more.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey, Readers!**

 **It's been a long time since I made a note. And it's been a long time since I made a new story. Anyways, I hope you would like this because this just came up in my head and I felt excited about this story. Although I'm not quite sure yet how this story would go, but I hope you'd stick along with me as we unfold the story.**

 **For the readers who follow me, I'm really sorry for not updating but don't worry I'm trying to find time now since I was able to make this. So expect soon! as in soon!**

 **Well, I'll stop blabbing now and let you read!**

 **Enjoy and leave a review if you want. Share your comment about this prologue so that I know what my readers think.**

 **So READ READ READ!**

 **Thanks for reading in advance!**

 **Love,**

 **FairyTailxNaLu**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND ITS CHARACTERS… It all belongs to HIRO MASHIMA**

* * *

 **The woman in the art gallery**

 **Summary:** _He is the heir of the most known family clan in Japan, the Dragneels. His world may be high profile, but he lived his life in simple terms and family traditions. But when Natsu meets a mysterious blonde woman in one of his art gallery, he just couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to know this woman more._

* * *

 **Prologue**

Hello everyone, I am Natsu. Yes, my name is Natsu as in like the summer. Anyways, I'm here to share my story about a woman I met at the art gallery. Well, to start it off, I don't know her name. I just know that she has a blonde hair and beautiful round brown eyes. She has a tantalizing smile when I got the chance to glance at her. It was the most radiating smile I've ever seen since a long time ago. Then her voice, she has a very sweet voice. But more than that, I don't know. All I know is that I want to see her again…

Natsu said in his mind has he typed the words in his newly created blog site. He was so focused in his thoughts that he missed a call from a friend. But as soon as he stopped at the words of wanting to see the woman in the gallery again, his phone rang once more, making him startled somehow. Quickly glancing at his lit phone, he grabs it and slides the screen open.  
"Hello?" Natsu greets as he accepts the call  
"Hey, what happened to you? You suddenly disappeared in the gallery…" The voice said at the other end of the line  
"Hey, Lissana…yeah, I actually went home." Natsu replies as he scratches the back of his head  
"Home? Why? Did anything happen bad?" Lissana asks back in a worried voice  
"No no…I just…wanted to go home." Natsu said trying to make a lie to his friend, but Lissana knowing Natsu, she knows that he sucks at making lies so she suddenly accuse him, "Liar… Come on Natsu, why would you suddenly just go home? Unless…" Lissana trails off making Natsu smirk in his place and knew what Lissana was going to say next, "No you did not make a blog site again…"  
"Yep, I did my dear friend…I had too" Natsu then leans forward towards his laptop as he smirks to himself and rereads silently his words, "Do you want me to read it?" Natsu teases when he hears a groan at the other end of the line. He started chuckling at his seat, "NO! please! Goodness! What is wrong with you?! The last time you did that was when you met this girl in High School." Lissana shouts back.  
Natsu just continues to laugh loudly as he recalls that memory. He was trying to tone down his laughter when he tries to answer back, "Yes yes…and just like today, she is another blonde girl…"  
"What is with you and blonde women?" Lissana asked sarcastically yet at the same time curious  
"I don't know actually…maybe coincidence? I don't know..." Natsu suddenly fell silent as he realize that the women that he creates a blog for are always blonde and brown eyed women.  
"Just to remind you, mister, you have a fiancée already and you should stop fooling around." Lissana tries to sound mad and serious but even to her, she couldn't convince herself.  
"Yeah, I know…I just…want to see her again."  
"Natsu, I know that you are fixed marriage, but you got to stop dreaming about looking for that blonde woman. If you don't want to get in trouble with your grandparents, then stop this nonsense" Lissana was now fully aware that her friend couldn't be stopped from what he was doing.  
"Lis, I may sound ridiculous right now, but this is not nonsense. I don't know how to explain it, but I just know that this is something..." Natsu defends and Lissana can notice the excitement in his voice.  
"Yeah, something you might regret at one point." Lissana counters back making the man at the other end of the call silent for a moment. So Lissana continues herself to change the growing tension of their conversation, "And besides, you don't even know her name. You just know how she looks, I assume..."  
"That's exactly the point! I don't know her name that's why I need to see her again and ask her name the next time I see her!" Natsu replies back, but this time overly excited from the idea he just thought of, "I need to see her Lis. I need to"  
Hearing the desperation in Natsu's voice, Lissana couldn't help but contemplate whether she should support her friend or not. "Then what Natsu? Be close to her? Be best friends? Then you'll start to like her or vice versa? Then you're going to come up to your parents and grandparents telling them you can't continue with the marriage because you love the blonde woman? Come on Natsu you're too predictable…" Lissana said resignedly  
"For the record, I'm not predictable…But, no Lis, I won't call off the wedding." Natsu's face then turned serious as he looked at the screen of his laptop  
"Oh, I bet, you'll eat your words when you meet this blonde woman again…"  
"I won't, I promise." Natsu still kept his serious façade  
"Well, yeah whatever Natsu…Anyways, I'm going to sleep now. Good night"  
"Night."

Then the call ends, making Natsu slowly lower down the phone from his ear and settled his phone next to his computer. Doing this, he did not break his gaze from the words he has typed in his blog site because he was thinking so hard about what Lissana has forewarned him about.

As he continues to stare at the screen, he whispers to himself as if to convince him, "I just want to know her name…that's it. No connections, no friendship, just name...I'm not going to break any family traditions…I promise," He keeps on repeating his words as if he is trying to imprint the thought in his brain. But no matter how much he tries to convince himself, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he might indeed eat his words.

* * *

As soon as the morning sun came up, Natsu steps out of his room from the Dragneel Manor and heads to the connected garden veranda. He then takes a seat along with his mother, Grandine, who was having a cup of tea. "Natsu dear, how was the art gallery of McGarden?" Grandine kept her gaze to her son as she watches him take his seat and open his personal laptop to start typing. Grandine sets down her porcelain cup of tea when Natsu answers back.

"It was good mother…why?" Natsu said it without looking up from his laptop as his mother gave a curious look at him  
"What are you doing that you couldn't even answer and look at me in the eyes?" his mother questioned, raising an eyebrow disregarding her son's question  
Giving a quick glance to his mother, Natsu looks down again to his laptop, "Oh…uh, business presentation for later meeting" Natsu replies to his mother  
"Why are you doing it now? Weren't you supposed to finish that last night? I heard you slept late…what were you doing?" The woman then picks up the cup once more and takes a sip again, yet still keeping her gaze to her son  
"Yeah I suppose, but I just had to do something else before this."  
"Like what?"  
"Something personal..." A new voice came in making the two surprised at the raspy sound.  
"Dad." Natsu quickly greets while still surprised. He stands up and bows to him which his father dismisses quickly.  
"Grandine, it's early morning and you're bombarding our son with your curious questions" The middle-aged red-haired man commented as he pulls on a chair next to his wife  
"Well, I just wanted to start a conversation with my son" Grandine defends before sipping her tea once more  
"Anyways," Igneel smirks at his wife before looking away and tries to catch the attention of the pink-haired man. "Natsu are you ready to present later? Your grandfather expects a lot from you as a new heir to the Dragneel clan's work craft business" the father then gives a serious look which Natsu takes seriously.  
"Now, look who's talking of bombarding our son with questions..." Grandine comments mockingly without glancing at her husband who was sending a stern gaze at her face.  
"Yes dad, I'm ready. And I know how big the responsibility you have given me" Natsu replies assertively as he returns the same serious look as his father  
"Good. Then I'll see you later in the office." Igneel then stands up, leans to his wife, and give a kiss in the cheek before leaving the veranda.

As the man was no longer near, Grandine shakes her head in disappointment, which Natsu noticed. With the way his mother acting, he lowered his laptop and looked at his mother, "Mom, are you alright?"  
"Technically, yes. But at the same time, No dear, I'm not." Grandine says unenthusiastically as she sits up straight and looks at her son who was now worried.  
"What do you mean you're not? Does anything hurt? Are you sick?" Natsu finally stands up, sits next to his mother and rubs his mother's back.  
"Thanks for the concern dear, but I'm not sick…I just feel sad about your father…" Grandine says as she glances at her son and begin to caress his cheek, "But I'll be fine…I guess I just have to talk to your dad."  
Grandine knows that Natsu is not totally convinced, but she can see that he tries to smile for her, "Alright…Do you need anything before I go?"  
"Just one more question before you go…" Grandine stares at her son who was paying his full attention to her, "Are you sure about the marriage?" Grandine shifts from her seat, facing her son fully and tries to read the blank expression of her son.  
"Yes. If that would make sofu (Grandfather) happy, then I'm willing to do the fixed marriage." Natsu states ending with a diplomatic smile  
"But are you happy?" Grandine inquired not convinced  
"In time, I'll get the hang of it." Natsu smiles, this time sincerely knowing how worried his mother is.  
"But you don't like her…"  
"Nobody does in this family…But it's her family that we need." Natsu assures before leaning to kiss his mother in the cheek, "I have to go."

And with that Natsu stands up and left his mother with a concerned look. Grandine is not against to any family traditions, even fixed marriages. She and Igneel are one of the couples who were arranged by their clan to get married. But she finds her situation different from her son. At least, she and Igneel fell in love in the process but for Natsu, it has been three years since the clan decided for a fixed marriage once again. No matter how long they have planned the arrangement, she just doesn't see any chemistry between him and his fiancée.

* * *

Working in an art gallery company, Lucy finds her job very exciting and informative. She is one of the head scout agents of the company. She was tasked to find new artists that would work for the company she belongs to. With her job, she is able to visit different art exhibits, in different places.

"So Ms. Hart, you were assigned last week in Haiko. How did it go? How was the exhibit of Foster?" Jane Rosster, Arts Department Head, asks a blonde beauty who was seated at a black plush couch. The woman called Hart suddenly smirks at the black haired older woman. "Ms. Jane, you said that we would be using name basis already..."  
"Ah, right...Well, then Lucy, how was your assignment?" Jane asks again as she takes her seat in front of the blonde.  
"That's better...for your question it was brilliant. He is unique, he has a different method of doing his art. He may be into painting like everybody else, but the way his strokes are done, the shading, the texture, it was different. His works are very distinct from the artists I've seen before. I must say, we must find collaborate with him." Lucy replies proudly as she reports her professional observation.  
"Well then, let's settle it. Can't let the competition take this artist from us" Jane says smiling back at the blonde woman, "I trust your keen eyes for exceptional arts."  
"Thank you." Lucy then stands up and walks towards the door

When Lucy left the room, she instantly walks back towards her office. Her black stilettos clicking to the granite flooring, making the whole office glance at her while she strides back to her space. Male officemates of hers just admire how she sways her hips, the way her long legs show and how intimidating she can be. While for the female workers, they just envied her beauty, her talent, and confidence. She was the best role model in the office, and the girls just couldn't help but feel small around the blonde. Except for a certain brunette.

As Lucy keeps walking, a friend of Lucy suddenly pops out of the side and walks along with her, "So, how was the exhibit?"  
"Hey, Cana…" Lucy greets while smirking as soon as the brunette stands next to her  
"Tell me" Cana insists as she leans forward to catch the blonde's attention  
"It was beautiful, okay.." Lucy replies trying to stop smiling since she knew it wasn't the answer her friend was waiting for  
"Don't play with me Lucy Hart. I don't care about the arts there…Who did you meet?" Cana asks again squeezing out the answer she wants  
"No one. Boring people." Lucy said popping the letter B to emphasize the word  
"Even Foster? Isn't he like 25 only?" The two suddenly stops as Lucy opens her door to her office  
"He is but he's boring. Totally." Lucy quickly answers as soon as she opens the door and walks inside followed by Cana.  
"Boo!"

Lucy just laughed at her friends comical reaction as she sat down at her computer chair. When the two settled down, Lucy twirled her seat and stared out at the window. "But I went to my friend's exhibit last night too…" Lucy said without glancing at her friend  
"Who? Levy?" Cana asks as she continues to flip pages from the art magazine that the company publishes  
"Yeah…She works for the Dragneel Art company."  
"Why not steal her and make her part of us?" Cana inquires as she stands up and walks to Lucy's goodie's table  
"She's better there in that company. Her talent won't go to waste." Lucy replies as she glances at her friend  
"So why are you tell me this?" Cana asks as she looks back at her friend who was smiling warmly at her  
"Because I saw him again…"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **P.S.**

 **MINA! I just want to clarify, Lucy Heartfilia's name in the first part of the story is LUCIYA HART. There is a back story to it, but it won't be told until it gets to the middle of the story and its FAR from the climax of the story...so yeah...just a thought to advise you.**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, MINA!**

 **Love,**  
 **FairyTailxNaLu**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today is just like every day Natsu have in the office. He comes to the office early, with his assistant greeting him and reminding him about his scheduled meetings and appointments. He would have his usual coffee, which his assistant has brought in, a black coffee with cinnamon.

"Daichi, what's my schedule for today?" Natsu asked as he took the coffee sitting in his table before grabbing his chair in front of his wide desk

"You have a 9:00 am meeting with Mr. Kaito Dragneel _(A/N: name of the grandfather)_ , then at 1:00 pm you have an appointment with the art directors for the upcoming exhibit of Ms. Shizoka. At 3:30 pm, you are to-"

"Okay Daichi…I'm good." Natsu cuts off as he realized his schedule didn't sound humanly, "What can you say about my schedule Daichi, for real?"

"Uhh…like hell." The brown haired assistant hesitantly answered then gets surprised when Natsu clapped his hands and started pointing at him, "Exactly! So what can I cancel?"

"Well, everything scheduled today is important. They are all meetings…with the chairman, art directors, marketing head" Daichi said before trailing off when he noticed that his boss exhaled resignedly, "But I guess we can ask for a reschedule with Mr. Mishato about the marketing plans."

"No, your right…Cancel nothing." Natsu just looked down at his closed laptop before looking back at his assistant, "Alright, you can go." And with that, his assistant left and closed his door.

Once he was alone in his office, he stood up and walked towards his ceiling to floor window, viewing the busy city of Magnolia. He crossed his arms across his chest and contemplated on his current situation. He was getting tired of being a busy man, he felt like he was beginning to be a robot. Ever since his father told him about being the new heir for the company, most of the workload has been given to him. And in everything he do, he must prove to his family that he was worth being the new heir.

As Natsu, continued to think to himself, a knock suddenly came making the pinkette surprised. But as soon as he got his composure back, he called out to the person to enter.

"Hey there…" A short silver-haired lady called as she peeked inside

"Lissana, what are you doing here?" Natsu then walks towards the lady to meet and hug her as a greeting.

"Well, I'm here to visit my friend." Lissana hugs him back before heading towards the comfortable couch, "So, what are your plans for today?"

"I got a full a schedule of meetings…and nothing else." Natsu replied while heading towards his chair, "Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Natsu…You don't sound like yourself anymore. You sound like a…I don't know, a man who has no time for life. What's happening to you?"

"I know…I just, I can't afford to disappoint my grandparents and dad, especially otosan (dad). He expects a lot from me." Natsu shook his head as he felt sad about his own situation

"Yeah he expects a lot because he was a failure as well to Ojiichan (grandfather). Having an illegitimate child before your parents had you?"

"Lissana"

"What? I'm just stating a fact. Since Igneel can't control your brother, he is controlling you."Lissana then stands and walks towards Natsu's table and stood across from him, "Natsu, you're a playful and fun kid. You're not your dad. Remember that."

Before Natsu could even answer back, Lissana has turned and left the room. And with that, he was alone again to reflect on his life once more.

Without hesitation, he pulled out his phone and searched for a name. And when he found it, he pressed the call and waited for it to be answered.

" _Natsu…"_

"Hey."

" _Why'd you call?"_

Natsu was silent for a second before answering back honestly, "Just want to ask how are you?"

" _I'm good. Are you?"_

"…Yeah of course."

" _Try convincing yourself first Natsu before telling me that."_

"Zeref…Dad wants to see you. He didn't tell me but I know that dad has been trying to contact you. Give him a call." Natsu started pacing in his office as his habit when he gets uneasy

" _So what? He could tell me to work in his company and start acting as his son? That ojichan is fine with the_ _idea that his son has another child from another woman? No Natsu, I'm good."_

"But-"

" _I'm good…But in time, I'll try to call him."_

"Alright. See you soon." Natsu answered after being silent for a second

" _Bye."_

And the call ended when Natsu softly answered back, "Bye."

* * *

"Tell me the story now!" A voice bellowed that surprised Lucy from her morning coffee as she sat down outside the coffee shop near her work place

"Cana…" Lucy remarked as she finally recognizes the person who sat instantly in front of her, "Before you say anything again, loudly, good morning Cana." Lucy greeted but was then dismissed by the brunette, "Oh skip that! Tell me the story."

"Won't you ever greet me first before asking me to tell you a story?" Lucy asked smilingly as she ignored what her friend has asked her to do, "No. There is no good in mornings. Alright, now tell me-"

"How did you even know it was me? What if you shouted at the wrong person? I mean, I'm just ordinary I could be anybody." Lucy then smirked as if she won a debate. But was taken a back later when Cana flicked her hair back and gave an intense gaze

"Hey Blondie, I'm not your friend for nothing. I know you, you got this bright blonde hair, straight posture, a book in the hand while holding a Grande coffee. I know you…"

"Are you mocking me?" Lucy slightly laughed as she knew that what Cana said was true after all

"Oh dear no…just stating a fact." Cana then laughed along with the blonde woman who couldn't help but to shake her head in astonishment.

"Now will you tell me the story already?" Cana said impatiently as she grabbed a bite from Lucy's dessert in front of them

As Lucy calmed down, she closed her book and rested it next to her drink. She leans back and stares at her friend, "What story?"

"Oh come on Lucy! You know what I'm talking about!" Cana answered as she pointed the fork to the blonde woman

"I don't know…" Lucy shook her head as she tried to suppress her smile and laughter while trying to piss off the brunette who just gave a pouting look

"You're mean, you know that…" The two just chuckled at their selves before a short silence passed by. But Cana cuts off the comfortable silence when she puts down the fork and sat up straight and looked at her friend, "But seriously, what's the story?"

"I don't know…all I can say is that I don't know him, I don't know his name, I just recognize his face. That's it." Lucy suddenly starts to clean up the table by wiping the table, which is her habit whenever she gets nervous. And this behavior is very familiar to Cana that she suddenly gets a weak point of Lucy in their conversation.

"So why are you nervous?" Cana remarked as she continued to observe Lucy who kept on cleaning as well but when the act has been noticed, Lucy let goes of the tissue and sat up straight more.

"I am not…okay, maybe a little, I don't know… Its just weird, umm, I never talk about him. The first time I saw him was when I was a high school student, okay? It's just surprising that I saw him again."

Lucy then shrugs as she recalled the first time she sees the guy she has met recently. Cana just smiled furtively as she observed Lucy's actions.

"What does he look like?"

"Hmm…if you'd think about it, he actually looks very different. He has, pinkish hair, wears a white scarf? Umm, he has very dark eyes, tan skinned."

"Is he tall? Buff?"

"He's tall, but not buff…but toned, I think…I don't know, its not as if I saw him naked." Lucy started to put colors to her cheeks when a dash of red ran across her face

"But you'd like too-!"

"No I don't! stop making up stories Cana! That's not true. But I believe he is very attractive." Lucy then grabs her drink and shoulder bag before standing up. As Cana followed her gesture, the two started heading towards their building, the Magnolia Arts Institute.

"Well, someday, you'll see him again and this time, you'll know his name." Cana commented back to Lucy before they crossed the street towards their office.

* * *

As the time for that day pass by, Natsu was just focused to his meetings that he barely recognized that the day has finally ended.

"Mr. Dragneel, its past 6 already…I just… wanted to-" Daichi trailed off when the man looked up to him from his laptop

"Really? Its past 6?" Natsu took off his eye glasses then checks his wrist watch and sees that it was already 6:20 in the evening, "Alright Daichi, you can go. You should have told me earlier, your off was at 5 pm right?"

"Uh, yes sir. But I couldn't-"

"I can handle myself Daichi. Now go home and spend time with your family or friends. You can come tomorrow at around 8 am."

"But sir-"

"No buts. Now go, take care." Natsu cuts of his assistant for the last time before signaling for him to go. And as soon as his assistant moved away, he wore his eye glasses back and looked down at his laptop.

Minutes gone by quickly as Natsu just kept his attention to his work when suddenly the doors to his office opened up.

"You can clean the office tomorrow. I'll be working overtime…" Natsu stated as soon as he heard the doors. But then he was too busy to even look at the person. So as soon as he heard a man's chuckle, he tore his gaze away from his computer and looked at the individual.

"I wouldn't clean your shit hole, ash-brain." The male said as he kept walking near towards the young heir

"Gray, what are you doing here?"

"To fucking check up on you because Lissana told me so." As soon as Gray stood before him, the guest leaned forward and tried to glance at the work of the heir, "Until now your still working?"

"Yeah, unlike you who doesn't do their job properly" Natsu then smirks as he leans back to his chair and shared a silent laughter with his friend

"Shut up. At least I have a life. Unlike you…you look like shit." Gray then moves away and invited himself to seat in the comfortable couch

"Well who wouldn't after having 4 meetings in one day…" feeling his own exhaustion, Natsu rests his forearm to his eyes and relaxed himself. But took it off quickly and started to work again.

"So now that you have checked on me, you can go. I got to finish this…" Natsu started to type once more in his laptop but Gray ignored the pinkette's command.

"You can finish that tomorrow, look its five minutes away from 7 already." Gray then walks up to Natsu's table and sat to the chair in front

"So?" Natsu replied without looking up

"So, its time to go and leave this place. And besides, Jellal invited us to have some drink in Blue Pegasus."

"Why?" Natsu asked still not looking up

"'Cause Erza's back from France."

Hearing the name made Natsu tense and slowly looked up to check if Gray was lying but then he held a serious look, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, and Erza expects us to be complete. So you have to come." And with that the ink-black haired man stood up and shoved his hands to his pants' pocket

"Tell her I owe her next time. I really-"

"Natsu!" a new voice came which made the two look at the door and there they saw a chestnut haired woman.

"Miranda?" Natsu suddenly stood up from his seat

"Yes. Oh, hello Gray." The woman called Miranda walked closer to the two males

"Well, that's my cue. I'll just advice them." And with that Gray moved away from Natsu and just gave a small irritated smile towards to woman, "Bye Miranda."

"Gray! Wait!" Natsu called out but then the man just continued and closed the doors

"What is it?" Miranda asked as she settles her handbag to the long table, "What were you two talking about?"

Natsu's back was facing the woman, so he was not afraid to make an irritated facial expression when Miranda just kept on talking.

"Well, do you know that I had this new handbag? This was made for me and no one-"

"Miranda." Natsu cuts off the woman as he turns himself and walks back to his seat, "What are you doing here? Its late."

"Well I happen to pass here so I thought of giving you a visit. Since I knowing you stay here late because of work, I decided to keep you company." Miranda said as she sits to the chair

"No!"

"What?!"

"I mean…I'm not staying late. Cause I was planning to attend Jellal's welcome back party for Erza. She's back, from France." Natsu started to turn off his laptop, clean his table and grabbed his bag, "So no need to keep me company."

"Then I'll come."

"What?!"

"why not?"

"I mean…sure but…aren't you and Erza not in good terms? She practically despise you" Natsu swings his bag to his shoulder as he hoped that his fiancée would not tag along

"Well, I hate her too. But I will be there for you" Miranda finally stood up and started fixing her long curly hair

"Miranda, its Erza's party not mine. So…"

"I-don't- care" Miranda replied emphasizing each word before grabbing her bag and headed towards the two large doors, "Well, lets go."

As soon as his fiancée was out of sight, he gave a scowling look and started stumping his feet in annoyance.

"Natsu!" Miranda called out

"Coming…" Natsu replied unenthusiastically as he walked towards his doors

 _This is one hell of a night_ , Natsu thought as he walked along the curly haired woman.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Natsu and Miranda arrived in Blue Pegasus, everyone seemed to be tensed. It wasn't Natsu's presence that made everyone tensed but rather the girl he came with. As they see the girl walk in with high pride and glamour, they knew the night would turn out bad.

"Why is she here?" Erza asked quickly the moment she was able to pull Natsu away from the chestnut haired girl, "I hate her and I don't want her here."

"Okay relax Erza…Don't be harsh, I didn't mean bring her here she just wants to tag along-"

"Well I don't want her to tag along. So make her go home."

"Now easy there…" Natsu wraps his arm to Erza's shoulder as he turned the scarlet haired beauty and walked back to the group, "She'll be home soon, okay."

"If you won't do it, I'll do it." Erza the shrugs off the arms of Natsu as she walks fast towards the curly haired girl

"Erza wait!" Natsu called but then the scarlet haired woman didn't stop and just ignored him.

As the group sees Natsu in the middle of the room, they approached the young heir and looked at the same the direction the man was looking at.

"Okay, what are we looking at?" Gray asked as he stood next to the pinkette

"I thought your not coming?" Jellal asked as he kept his gaze to the direction Natsu is looking at

"I was planning not to come but then Miranda showed up and I thought that would stop her from tagging along. But then I was wrong…" Natsu said without looking at the two males next to him

"Oh, so Erza now is the middle of dragging the woman out of the bar?" Gray assumed as he looked at hot women passing along them

"Yep…anytime soon we are going to hear some screams…" Natsu then turns his back and heads towards the large couch that was placed inside the private room they reserved.

The three males sat down as they held their drinks in their hand. They waited for the screams to come and soon enough it did.

" _Ahhhhhhhhhh!"_

A chestnut haired woman started coming in view to the three males. She appeared to have a muddled hair, cluttered clothes and a scowling face.

"Natsu we are going home, now!" Miranda shouted as she stood before the man she called out, "I can't believe I even allowed you to come to this cheap get together!"

"Miranda what happened to you?" Natsu inquired but showed no much concern as he kept himself seated in the couch

"Erza happened! Now come on, lets go home!" Miranda stumped her foot to show how irritated she was but then her fiancé showed no care

"Bring this shit out of this bar, now!" Erza shouted as she finally showed up to her friends.

"Erza calm down…" Jellal said as he stood up and walked towards the scarlet haired woman

"I'll calm down if that bitch is nowhere seen here!" Erza began to move forward, trying to grab a hand full of hair of Miranda but then Jellal stopped her before his girlfriend even did more damages.

"Ahh! Get her hands off me!" Miranda shouted as she moved away from the scarlet haired woman. She ran up to Natsu and pulled his arms up to walk away long with her, "Lets go home!"

As Natsu tagged along with the woman, they walked passed the blued haired man, "make her go home please…" Jellal whispered. In response, Natsu nodded and disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

As Natsu and Miranda walked out of the bar, the two stopped a meter away from the entrance. Natsu glanced at his back and saw that people were looking at them. When he looked back at the people who stared at them, they all quickly looked away and pretended that nothing is going to happen.

"Miranda, I think its time to go home." Natsu said as he looked back at the irritated woman in front of him

"Yes I think it is time, now let's go home." Miranda then pulled Natsu as she walked towards the car that was waiting in the side. But before the two could walk away further from the bar, Natsu pulled his arms away and stood still, "No, your going home alone. I'm staying."

Miranda somehow was taken aback but she didn't want to show because she was a woman full of pride, "What? You can't hang out with those cheap people. You're going home with me!" She said loud enough to catch other people's attention

"You're not my mother and who are you to tell my friends are cheap. The way your acting _is_ cheap." Natsu goes ballistic after hearing his friends being demeaned by his mean fiancée, "You know what go home. I need to relax so I'm staying with my friends."

"You can relax with me!" Miranda answered back trying to convince the young heir to come home

"No, I can't relax with you 'cause you stress me out, okay? Now just go home." Natsu began to turn and walk away but then he stopped when Miranda asked him with an irritated voice, "Did you just call me your stress?" The pink haired heir couldn't help himself to pull on a sour face as he realized he has stepped over board but then he thought about his friends being insulted by the woman who he called his stress.

"Okay, fine Miranda, you want to hear me say it to you, yes! You are my stress! Now just go home!" and without hesitation Natsu turned his back once more to his fiancée and left her alone in the street. He was about to enter the bar as if nothing happened outside when Miranda shouted back again, "You know Ojiichan will know about this!"

"I don't care!" Natsu shouted back before fully entering the bar again

"AHHHHH!" Miranda stumped her foot before turning and called out to the driver, "Dicho! Lets go!" In a swiftly move, the called man ran up and opened the door of the vehicle for the woman. Within a minute, the street was silent again.

* * *

"And there is the single man!" Gray exclaimed as soon as Natsu appeared before the group. Everyone laughed at Gray's remark even the man being teased, "Shut up ice princess, how I wish I am" Natsu took a beer from the bucket and sat in the empty couch chair.

"Well you can by telling your grandfather that you don't love Miranda" Erza countered as she sat up straight to see Natsu, "Yeah, as if it works like that Erza. Love is not their concern for fixed marriages"

"Well, just don't marry her. You deserve someone better" Erza then stood and placed her lady's drink to the center table, "Which leads me to introducing to you, one of my new friends, Alyssa." As Erza disappeared in the crowd for a few minutes, the boys raised their eyebrows and looked at the boyfriend of the red haired girl.

"I haven't met her yet so don't ask, I don't know who Alyssa is." Jellal countered quickly as soon as he realized he got the eyes of his friends.

"Natsu!" Erza called, she stood in front of the man along with a tall brown haired woman, "Meet Alyssa Taiko, she's my friend from France. She is a model and she is into paintings! Isn't it amazing?!" Erza slightly pushes the model towards Natsu who stood up quickly to avoid embarrassing the woman.

"Hi, I'm Natsu…" He shook hands with the model who seemed to be pleased and blushing, "Can I talk to Erza for a minute?" As soon as the French model agreed, the two stepped aside and huddled to themselves.

"What are you doing?" Natsu said with an intonation of curious and irritation which the scarlet haired woman ignored, "I'm making you meet someone new."

"Which you don't usually do…so why are you doing it?" Natsu stood up straight as he tried to show Erza that he is not fond of what she is doing, "Oh come on, let me practice some of my matchmaker powers…and you know to brush off Miranda in your body right now"

"That excuse I'd take but matchmaker? Really?"

"Fine"

Erza, being teased-defeated, turns her back to the pink haired heir and heads into the dance floor along with her boyfriend. Knowing his friend, Natsu lets Erza walk away without worrying about hurting her feelings because he knows Erza is not a softy. As soon as he was alone, the French woman began to come in view.

"Hello." The French model greeted in her French accent as she stood perfectly in front of the man, "We haven't introduced ourselves properly. I am Alyssa Taiko, I have a blood of a Japanese and French."

"Ah, that's why you have a Japanese name…you know your last name is an-"

"Yes, I know, something to do with instruments…Isn't it marvelous? Arts and music, just like you and me." Alyssa began to trail her fingers to the buttons of the young heir's dress clothe. Feeling it very weird and uncomfortable, Natsu took her hand and pried it off him as he politely laughed at the woman's weird humor.

"Haha, yes…" Natsu then steps back a bit but Alyssa just keeps on moving forward until Natsu finally hits the table and makes him realize it was a no escape. "You know what, I have learned enough about you…So, let me introduce myself." Natsu then offers his hand for a hand shake, "I'm Natsu Dragneel, I am a part of a well known clan in Magnolia and I have a fiancée."

"A what?"

"Yeah, a fiancée…I'm engaged, and I'm not _really_ into having mistresses…And I don't think you want to be one."

"Hell not!" Alyssa suddenly pushes Natsu off and turns her back to the man. Soon enough the French model disappeared in the dancing crowd.

Alyssa walked up to the dancing Erza and whispered to her ears, "I can't believe you are trying to hook me up to a happy engaged man!"

"What?! No!" Erza turns to face Alyssa but then the woman didn't stop by to listen. Instead, the model just continued to walk away and disappear within the crowd. As soon as Erza couldn't find her French friend, she walked back to their room and searched for Natsu. Arriving in their spot, she saw the man was in the couch chair drinking his beer, relaxed.

"What did you say to Alyssa?!"

Natsu sat up straight as he took a swig of his beer, but quickly lowers it when the red haired woman crossed her arms. "Do you mind explaining yourself?"

"Oh come on Erza, I just said I was engaged…" Natsu countered as he tries to ignore the pissed look Erza had, "and he said about not interested in having a mistress and that Alyssa is not those kind of woman…" Gray added carelessly as he watched his friends have a confrontational discussion

"Shut up Ice butt!" Natsu insulted but was scolded quickly when Erza snapped her fingers to the pinkette, "Shut it! This is the first time I was allowing you to have another woman and now your blowing it off?!"

"I didn't ask you too…"

"What?"

"You know what Erza," Natsu stood up from his seat and grabbed her shoulders and shook it a little which surprised the red haired woman, "I don't need you to find me other women because I won't be interested…I got my eyes on a particular girl."

Erza raised her brows as she patiently waited for the other to continue but Natsu just smiled and sat down back. With that response, she walks up to him and uncrosses her arms, "Let me guess…blonde, brown eyed? Correct?"

Natsu suddenly stood up, stunned, tries to look at Erza's expression but couldn't get a grip on it, "How?"

"Duh! Its still the girl from high school! Get over her, that's so long ago!"

"No! she's a different girl! She has a sweet voice, fun personality-"

"You talked to her?" Erza asked surprised as she cuts him off

"Yes…She was in Levy's exhibit."

"For the food, obviously."

"Nope, she never ate…She just glanced at the paintings, the whole time."

Natsu and Erza stayed still as they tried to read each other's mind but then Erza couldn't decipher what was running in Natsu's idiotic head.

"Isn't she amazing? She loves arts, the way I am inclined to."

"What's her name then?"

"…That, I don't know"

"Uh! Again?!" as a reaction to the astounding discovery Erza turns and shook her head in distress. In a few seconds, she turns back and looks at the sheepish smile Natsu had, "You talked to her but you never got her name? You are definitely an idiot." And with that Erza turns her back and leaves her unsurprised friend

"See I told you so! You're the idiot of all idiots!" Gray remarked as he laughed hard till his guts hurts.

* * *

In the streets of Magnolia, two beautiful women strolled by the busy street as they looked for a certain shop near by. It was past seven already when Cana told Lucy that she needed to do something and that she would be needing the blonde's help.

"Okay, where exactly are we going?" Lucy asked as they continued to walk aimlessly in the street. The brunette just chuckled at her friend and ignored the question, "It'll be fun okay so just relax."

"You're not answering my question Cana. What are you up to?"

Before Cana could answer back, the brunette beauty halted quickly which surprised the blonde woman, "We're here!"

Lucy looked at her officemate quizzically who smiled and appeared to be too excited for her liking. She looked around the place and found nothing special about the place. She glanced up and read the name of the store, " _Tadichiko's Costume House_ …what are we doing in a costume shop?" Lucy glanced at her friend who was giddy and jolly about entering the store, "Cana…"

"It'll be fun! Come on!" The brunette began to pull the blonde along as she entered the shop, "Hey Yuri! I will be needing wigs and some casual clothes" Cana greeted the girl once she set foot inside the shop

"Alright! It's left wing" The young girl announced as she leans forward in the counter, "Have fun!" she added before Cana and Lucy disappeared behind the curtains.

As Cana tried to find the left wing, Lucy kept on giving surprised looks to the clothes she was seeing in the store. She was feeling mortified seeing very revealing corsets and costumes as they continue to walk inside the store.

"Alright Cana, stop!" Lucy loudly ordered which made the brunette halt, "What are we doing here?"

"We're looking for wigs and clothes?" Cana hesitantly answered as she sees the irritated look Lucy had in her face, "I know! But for what?"

"Okay, I'll brief you about what we are going to do…" Cana stood up straight and looked directly to Lucy's eyes that were eager to know the reason behind this mystery. "There is this bar I always go to, to have fun. So every time I'm there, I'm always kicked out after my fifteenth (15th) bottle of beer."

"Well who wouldn't?" Lucy commented but then Cana raised her hand to stop her. So Lucy tightened her lips and mimic of zipping her lips, "Let me finish…so, they told me if I started looking like somebody else, _maybe_ they would allow me to stay after my 15th beer. Which they believe is impossible…"

Cana began to smile wickedly as silently jumped in her mind for her great idea, "But I am a smart drunken bitch to think of disguising."

Lucy looked at Cana with an odd expression, as her friend didn't pay much attention to her, "So you're telling me, we're going to this bar wearing a disguise? Did I get you right?"

"Uh-huh…" Cana started bouncing her eye brows as she smiled weirdly and convinced the blonde to agree, "Isn't it exciting?"

"You know what Cana, if you weren't my friend I would have left you here alone with your strange ideas…"

"Ah! Yes, come on! Lets find your perfect wig!" Soon the two continued to walk inside the room and look for wigs.

After almost an hour have passed, the two left the costume house and headed straight to the infamous bar that Cana has been talking about. Not long enough, the two arrived at the entrance of the bar but this was not an ordinary one because Lucy got surprised once she realizes where she was.

"Blue Pegasus?! This place always holds private parties…how are we going to get inside?" Lucy worried as she looked up at the blue neon lights that showed the name of the place

"Oh relax…I am a very sociable person _unlike you_ " Cana mocked but laughed soon along with the blonde, "I just have to find a friend…"

As Cana looked from left to right, Lucy just stayed composed as she tries to fix her fake hair. "How do even people bare to use this kind of stuff?"

"And really Cana? Purple hair? Do people even use that color?"Lucy continued to tease as she fixed her real hair and kept it under her wig, "What? People have blue hair, why not purple?"

Lucy just rolled her eyes to her friend who didn't care about her reaction. As the two waited for someone they might know, a certain blue haired woman began to walk close to the entrance.

"Juvia!" Cana called out and good thing the woman heard her name. The woman called Juvia tried to look at Cana but then she was having a difficult time to recognize the face. As soon as Cana realized she was in a disguise, she approached the woman and introduced herself again, "Juvia, its me, Cana"

"Cana-san? Since when did you have-"

"Oh its just a disguise…" Cana and Juvia then shared a short but sweet laugh, "hey, who's party is this?"

"It's Erza's. She is a daughter of my parent's family friend…"

"Ah, no wonder I don't know. Hey, I just wanted to have fun tonight…I was wondering if you can get me in?" Cana questioned as she felt quite guilty of asking for a favor

"Yeah sure, are you with somebody?"

"Yeah, I brought my officemate…let me just call her" Cana then whistles aloud that catches Lucy's attention. And with that Cana signaled the blonde to come near so that they could enter the bar already.

"Lucy this is Juvia, my college friend" Cana introduced as soon as Lucy stood next to the brunette, "Hi." Lucy grabs the extended hand of the blunette as they exchanged smiles, "hello I'm Juvia Lockser."

"Oh right Juvia, call me _Zondra_ while her…" Cana looked at the clueless blonde who just looked back at her, "fake names?"

"Call her Sarah."

"Alright, _Zondra…_ Let's party!" And with that Juvia started pulling Cana's wrist as they entered the bar

The three trailed inside as they avoided getting bumped by others. They made excuses and sorry as they went inside deeper. As Juvia led the group, a certain pink haired man became in view and called out to the blunette.

"Juvia." As soon as the man called out to his friend, Natsu suddenly gets a glimpse of a brown eyed woman, which made his heart suddenly race. But his thoughts suddenly shifted when Juvia greeted him back with a hug, "Hey Natsu, good to see you here!"

"Uh-yeah. They are inside." Natsu moved back to show their other friends which Juvia took as a sign to go to their friends. "Natsu-san aren't you coming?" Juvia asked as she looked back at the stunned man

"Uh-yeah…Thought I saw someone familiar"

Juvia just smiled sweetly back to Natsu who was still trying to look for someone. The blunette just shook her head before turning and heads towards her friends.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the night continued, another friend of Erza came which made the night even more interesting. Juvia Lockser, the only daughter of Mizu and Airi Lockser, owner of the water plantation in Magnolia. She grew up in France but returns back to Fiore to study for College. As she spends time in Magnolia, she gained new friends, Erza, Jellal, Lissana, Natsu, Gajeel and Gray, the man of her dreams. Being in an influential family, like Natsu, the family of Juvia has made conversations with the Fullbuster's regarding marriage. But this hasn't changed the lives of the two yet, since they were friends.

"Juvia!" Erza called as soon as the blunette was in view who was walking towards them. Standing up from her boyfriend's embrace, the scarlet haired woman immediately hugged her friend making the girl yelp in surprise.

"Erza-san…You seemed so please to see me" Juvia said as soon as they pulled away from one another. As a response to Juvia's comment, Erza nodded her head and began to tug her to follow, "Well of course! I missed my friends. Being in Magnolia is totally different compared to France."

"Hai, I agree to that Erza-san" Juvia smiles at her friend before side hugging her, "Magnolia friends are the best…"

Hearing Juvia give a nickname to her friends, the group couldn't help but laugh at her remark. As they laugh, the group began to drink again, celebrating their friendship.

Being familiar to her group of friends, Erza finally realizes that Juvia hasn't greeted Gray yet ever since she came. It was odd because she knew how Juvia is deeply infatuated with the raven haired man. So, to end her curiosity, she cleared her throat and pointed at her friends, "Is there any problem between you two?"

Gray suddenly stiffens as he was asked by his very strict friend. Thinking if he was going to answer, he glanced at Erza who just gave a raised brow, waiting for him or Juvia to speak up. Deciding that there is no point of lying, he sat up straight and was about to answer when suddenly a soft voice spoke.

"No, Erza-san…why would you think that?" Juvia tilts her head to convince her friend who still doubted the response. "Juvia, I know you. You like seeing Gray. So I don't get it, why you haven't greeted him or even tried to embrace him."

"Eh?! Juvia does not do that!" Juvia suddenly blushes as she side glances at the said calm man next to her. Gray just rolled his eyes as if telling her, _yeah right_. " A-and Juvia have greeted Gray-sama already."

"I have been talking to you since you came here and I have never heard you say hi to him." Erza suddenly stands up and stands before her blunette friend who was shrinking herself as if possible to avoid her intense gaze. "Mind to explain Gray?"

"What? Why me?" Gray retorted as he shifted in his seat and tried to avoid the deep stare. Trying to ignore the feeling, he glances at Erza but then she just stood before him and gave a raised brow.

"There is nothing to be worried about Erza-san. Me and Gray-sama are in good terms." Juvia said as she tries to get Erza to let go of the issue. But then it just made the situation even worse because Erza began to glare at Fullbuster, "Gray Fullbuster, start explaining before I let my fist hit your face."

"I didn't do anything to Juvia! I swear!" Gray said in exasperation as he sees Erza exercise her knuckles. Glancing at the blunette beauty, Gray realized how Juvia looked pissed as his comment. Unable to control her self, Juvia began to point at Gray and slightly shouted at him, "That's not true! You ditched me the other day when you practically asked me out for dinner!"

"Wha-…I didn't mean to-!" Before Gray could even finish his sentence, a strong impact came in contact to his face and made the raven haired man yelp in pain. "Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed as she sees Gray's body lie down to the couch.

"Why would you ditch your own dinner plan?! And out of all girls it had to be Juvia!" Erza shouted as she stood up straight after punching the man

"OW!" Gray shouted aloud as he held on to his soar cheek and sat up straight as he was thrown sideways after being punched. Erza crossing her arms across her chest and glares at the injured man, "Now do you mind of explaining?"

"I fell asleep okay? and I woke up late." Gray reasoned out as he held on to his cheek. Feeling bad for her friend, Juvia took a table napkin and wrapped some ice from the beer bucket. As Gray held on to his cheek, he suddenly felt his hand being tugged away and a cold feeling replaced it. Looking at the source of the coldness, he sees Juvia holding an improvised ice pack to his cheek. After a quick glance, he took the ice pack from her and looked back at the scarlet haired woman.

"Did you even call Juvia and tell her you're sorry about it?" Erza asked still annoyed before glancing at Juvia and wait for a reply. Juvia suddenly bites her lip before she shyly answered back, "He did not…"

Hearing the truth, Gray quickly countered to save himself, "It was 11:30 that time when I woke up. I didn't want to disturb her sleep, so I didn't call. The next morning, I totally forgot again. And it is only now I remembered that I was suppose to do that."

Giving the defensive man a curious look, Erza looked back at Juvia and asked another question, "How many times did he ditch your dates?"

Left being speechless and scared for Gray's well-being, Juvia couldn't decide whether she was going to tell the truth to Erza or was she going to save the man she's been in love with. "I…I don't think it matters anymore Erza-san. It's done…right?" Juvia smiles sweetly as she tries to convince the woman but then Erza is still seemed to be in doubt.

"Again Juvia, how many times did he di-" Erza widens her eyes as she asks but was quickly cut off when Gray spoke for the blunette, "I don't know how many times but I'm pretty sure a lot this year"

And before anyone could blink, they all saw how Erza punched the man again. And this time, it hit Gray's nose, making the blunette next to the man shriek in surprise.

"Gray-sama your nose! It's bleeding!" Juvia cried out before she quickly tried to find another table napkin and get some ice. Seeing that the ice was no longer in solid form, she stood up and walked past the injured man. "I'll just get some ice, wait here Gray-sama" and with that Juvia walked away and disappeared in the crowd.

Holding on to his bleeding nose, the boys couldn't help themselves but to snort at Gray who looked pitiful. "Serves you right!" Natsu shouted as he held on to his beer and laughed himself to death. As they all waited patiently for the blunette to return, more friends came, Gajeel, Loke, Aries, Levy, Lissana, Mira and more. And all of them laughed at Gray, after all he was a jerk for ditching Juvia.

* * *

After Cana and Lucy trailed Juvia as they entered the bar, the two secretly escaped the blunette since someone knew their blue haired friend. Lucy and Cana went straight to the bar counter and took their seats. Feeling so much excitement, Cana couldn't help herself to howl.

"WOOOH!" Cana then laughs at her actions making her blonde haired friend laugh as well. Seeing how much fun her now purpled haired friend is, she couldn't help herself but to laugh as well. "You seem to enjoy this." Lucy remarked at Cana who just nodded while trying to slow down her laughter.

"Yes, Sarah. This is how fun looks like." Cana grinned which Lucy returned, "So that's my name for tonight?"

"Yep! And I am Zondra…don't forget that!" Cana pointed to Lucy before tapping aloud the bar table, "Hey Bartender! Can we have shots here?!"

"Coming right up!" the bartender answered as he nodded to Cana, "Thanks!"

Lucy just shakes her head in disbelief as she keeps her gaze to her friend. Trying to stay focused, Lucy places her arm to the bar and leans down to it, "You know your hair is really distracting…I mean come on, purple?"

"So what? This is just one night, no one will remember this…" Cana said as she opens her arms and smiles wickedly at Lucy. Soon enough, the bartender places four shot glasses in front of the two ladies, "Here you go ladies…"

"Thanks!" Cana replied as she took two shot glass and handed the other to the now black haired woman, "Bottoms up!" Cana shouted before drinking the whole alcoholic drink. Copying her friend, Lucy swigs the whole drink and slightly places the glass too hard back to the table.

"AHHH!" Lucy shouted then hissed as she tasted the lingering taste of her drink, "Oh my goodness Zondra, what drink is this?!"

"Its totally obvious that you don't drink!" Cana laughed at her friend but Lucy just ignored as she turns herself to face the bartender. Calling the attention of the drink maker, a blunette suddenly came who seems to be in a rush and panic.

"Excuse me! Bartender! Can I have a bucket of ice? Thank you" Lucy and Cana then leans down to look at the girl and there they saw their blunette friend.

"Juvia!" Cana called making the called girl look at her, "Hey! What's up?"

"Ca- I mean…Zondra?" Juvia asked as she steps closer to the two girls, "Hey Juvs! Here drink." Cana then hands a shot glass which Juvia stared at first before doing a bottoms up. Seeing Juvia did what she did, Cana couldn't help herself but to cheer at the blunette. "Oy, look Sarah, this girl knows how to drink!" Cana pointed at Juvia while wrapping an arm to her friend's shoulder, "Ju-Juvia doesn't really drink hard…I'm just a little panicky right now."

"Why? What happened?" Lucy asked as she leans closer, "Oh, Gray-sama was punched by Erza."

"The guy you've been in love with?" Cana asked making the girl blush. Taking that as a hint Cana nodded and looked away as she drank her drink.

"Who's Erza?" Lucy questioned making Juvia look at her, "Oh, Erza is a friend. She's a daughter of my parent's friends."

"Ah, no one wonder she sounds unfamiliar to me…" Cana stated as she turns to look at her friends once again, "No you met her before in college, the girl with red hair?" Juvia tilts her head in wonder, "Ah! That scary woman!"

"She's scary?" Lucy asked amused after hearing how Cana describes the woman. She knows that Cana is not the kind of girl that gets scared or intimidated by somebody easily. So hearing Cana say that the woman was a scary girl, she knows that the red haired girl is extraordinary.

Before the three girls could even chat more, the bartender suddenly butts in and hands the small bucket of ice to Juvia. "Here's the ice."

"Oh, right! Arigato!" Juvia bows her head as she took the bucket from the bartender. Turning her attention to the two girls, she smiled back at them, "I have to go, Gray-sama needs these ice."

"Alright, see you around" Lucy said as she waves good-bye to her new gained friend. As Juvia was about to leave, Cana suddenly called Juvia again.

"Yes?" Juvia replied as she turns, "Who are you with? Can we join?" Cana asked

"Sure… they wouldn't mind, after all were all friends!" Juvia chirpily said, "And you'll enjoy their company, Dragneel is here, he is very quirky"

"Dragneel? As in…" Lucy said as she trails off as Juvia nods in excitement, "Yes. As in the heir for the Dragneel Art Corporation"

"Oh…Nevermind! We'll enjoy ourselves here." Lucy began to wave even more making Juvia curious but then she just waves back, "Alright, drop by anytime."

"Oh, wait!" Lucy called again making Juvia stop from her tracks. This time, Cana raised a brow at her original blonde haired friend seeing how odd her friend has become, "Um…Don't tell them you have friends here in the bar area…okay?"

"Uhh...okay?" Juvia said as she finally turns around and walks away from the bar area. Lucy, no longer seeing her new friend, she turns herself and looks at Cana. Surprised to see her face, she just looked away and calls for the bartender for a cocktail drink.

"What is with you? What's with Dragneel?"

"Nothing…" Lucy replied as she gave a quick glance to Cana then back to the bartender

"Nothing? Oh come on, I know you Sarah…" Cana then gives a friendly bump to her friend, "Spill…"

"Zondra, they are our competition…You don't what your enemy to know anything about you." Lucy said as she finally turns to look at Cana while holding on to her newly made drink, "So, no…We are not going to join them." And with that Lucy turned and faced the shelves of alcoholic drinks

"But you know that there is a saying, keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer… And besides they won't know that its us"

"What?" Lucy asked, confused, she looks at her friend in a confused look, "I don't get you…"

"Well, thanks to our disguise, they don't know our real identity." Cana then smirks wickedly at Lucy who just smiled wider in realization, "Oh you little bitch."

The two then shared laughter as they both clang their drinks together. As their laughter dies down, Cana suddenly stands up, "Okay, before we go…I'll just go to the ladies room." and with that, the purpled hair woman disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

"Gray-sama here is your ice" Juvia sets down the bucket and takes the table napkin to wrap some ice and place it to Gray's nose.

"Oy Juvia! That man ditched you already, so you should dump him!" Gajeel remarked as he slightly pushes the injured man before laughing

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia reprimanded the long black haired man, "Don't be mean." Juvia then returns to her task, taking Gray's hand away and placing the ice to his bleeding nose. Gray somehow flinched to the sudden contact of the ice but then relaxes quickly. Placing his hand to Juvia's, which was holding the ice, he looked at her and gave a small smile, "Thanks Juvia."

"You should be mad Juvia-chan!" Levy shouted as she sat next to the other blunette. Knowing that Juvia wouldn't listen after seeing her face red, she just slumps herself down to the couch and drinks her lady's drink. "Oh, Juvia…why is it so hard to control someone who is in love…"

"Hey, anyone who wants beer?" Natsu suddenly asked as he places his now empty beer. Jellal and Loke then raise their hands as they finish their drink. Erza noticing that Natsu has drank more than his usual number of beer, she stood up and stopped the pink haired man, "No you're not having anymore beer. You've had enough."

"Come on Erza…Just a few more. Promise" Natsu then raises his hand as he swears to her friend. Erza giving up to the man, she nods and lets him walk past her.

"One buck of beer coming right up!" Natsu shouted as he walked away from his friends. Too late to realize what Natsu said, Juvia suddenly snapped out of her trance and gave a wide eyes to Gray. Wondering what was Juvia so surprised about, Gray just kept his gaze to his friend. Couldn't understand what was happening, he just shrugged it off as soon as she hears her mumble, "Oh no…"

Walking towards the bar, Natsu realizes that he is indeed somehow drunk because he knew he was slightly swaying already. So as soon as he reached the bar, he leans down to the bar and calls the bartender.

"Yo! A bucket of beer please!" Natsu shouted and sees the guy nod before disappearing behind the curtains. Waiting for the bartender to return, he turns himself and watches the other people party. Some were dancing, some were already making out at the dark corners of the place and some were just alone. Noticing a black short haired girl drinking alone, he turns himself and greets her. "Hey"

The girl gave a glance, but then turns away quickly as if she was surprise to see him and that she wants to avoid him. Natsu being intrigued by the girl's action, he stepped closer and tried to lean more to see the face. But the more he tried, the more the girl turns away. "Have we met?" Natsu asked as he gave up trying to see her face.

"No." The girl quietly answered without looking

"I can see that…you are practically not looking at me so yeah, we definitely haven't met." Natsu feeling his tiredness, he took an empty seat next to the black haired girl. Seeing that the man was walking towards the empty chair, the girl turns her head away from him and hides her face to her hair.

"Alright I get it, you don't want to show me your face. Not pressuring you…" Natsu silently chuckled to himself as he notices that the girl has stiffen to his remark. "Why are you even hiding your face?"

"…because my face is dirty."

"Dirty? Then let me help you clean it off. You wouldn't be able to see if its gone." Natsu began to tap the girls shoulder but then she just shrugged it off, "No its okay, I can handle myself."

"No I insist." And without hesitation, Natsu grabbed the girl's chin and made her finally look back at him. To his surprise, the girl he was now staring at was the girl he thought he knew. That brown eyes that made his heart beat faster a few hours before suddenly came back. He felt like he was staring at the same woman he was with in the art gallery. But there was something wrong, she wasn't blonde.

"Uhhh…you…you don't have dirt in your…face" Natsu tried to say as he reminded himself that this could be a different person and that he should begin to talk. Realizing that he was still holding the girl's chin, he retracts his hand and hides it inside his pants pocket.

Lucy who was totally surprised to see the same guy she was talking to in the art gallery has suddenly appeared. Despite trying to avoid showing her face to the man, the pink haired guy was able to make her look at him. Staring at his dark onyx eyes once again has made her breath hitch and suddenly forget to breathe. Hearing him reply, she mental shook her head and tried to come up with an answer, "…yeah, cause I was able to clean it."

And with that she quickly stood up from her seat and left the man. Without looking back, she continues her walk and avoids being bumped by other people. Without knowing where she was heading, she was surprise to see herself outside the building. And with that, she stood quietly outside and stared at the almost empty street.

Natsu shock at the sudden walk out of the girl, he was unable to comprehend what just happened. Seeing her disappear to the crowd, he was left to just exhale out loud. "Why does she remind me of that woman in the art gallery?" Natsu said to himself as he just kept his gaze to the crowd, "that can't be her…The girl in the gallery has blonde hair. Though, her eyes…"

"Sir here is your bucket of beer. Sorry for keeping you waiting." The bartender suddenly said making the pink haired man startled a little. As Natsu took the bucket, he suddenly asks the bartender, "Hey, do you have an idea what is the name of the girl who was sitting here? She had short black hair?"

"Oh that girl…I'm not quite sure with the name but I heard the name-"

"Zondra." A hand suddenly appeared in front of Natsu making him look at the person. And there he sees a purple haired girl smirking at him. Noticing the girl, the bartender suddenly states something making Natsu somehow excited, "that girl knows the girl your talking about. I think they are friends" Before Natsu could even reply back to the bartender, another costumer has called his attention and soon left them. "Nice meeting you…and you are?" Cana said as she kept her hands in air waiting for him to shake her hand and smirked at the man, "Natsu…Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said as he took the hand and gave a firm shake.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Natsu watches the disappearing figure of the short black haired woman, he couldn't help but to contemplate if the woman he was just talking minutes ago was the same person he met at the gallery. Still gazing at the crowd, he starts to mumble to himself about how that woman reminded him of the girl. But no matter how much it remind him of the woman, he couldn't grasp the idea that it could be her.

"That can't be her, the girl in the gallery have long blonde hair and she has short black hair. But those eyes, why does it seem to so familiar?" Natsu asks to himself as he watches the people dance in the middle of the room. But his deep thoughts was suddenly cut off when the bartender suddenly places a bucket of beer in the bar. "Sir, here is your bucket of beer. Sorry for keeping you waiting."

Natsu then glances at the bartender before giving a small nod which the man returned the gesture. Soon, Natsu slowly stands from his seat and takes the bucket when suddenly he thought that maybe the man could know something about the woman, so he quickly calls before the bartender was too far.  
"Hey man!" The bartender then half turns to look back at the calling man, "Yeah?"  
"Do you happen to notice the woman sitting here a while ago?" Natsu gestures to the empty seat before looking back at the man who was trying to recall the customer, "Which one? The girl with purple hair or the girl with black hair?"  
"The girl with a short black hair! Do you know her name?" Natsu asks excitedly as he was beginning to feel hope to know at least the girl's name despite the thought that maybe they were two different people, "Oh, I'm not quite sure. She was talking to another girl and if I'm not mistaken her name could be-"  
"Zondra" A voice cuts off the bartender making Natsu look to his side as a hand was now waiting in front of him. "Excuse me?" Natsu asks as he tries to take in the sight he was looking at. It was a woman with a purple hair, holding on to a beer which looks like it came from his bucket. When Natsu is about to ask again, the bartender suddenly butts in making him glance at the high pitched man, "That! The girl you're describing to me was talking with her! I think they are friends!" Before Natsu could even reply back to the bartender, another customer has called his attention and soon left them. "Well, are you going to shake my hand or not? Cause my hands are getting tired…" Cana sarcastically says as she raises a brow to the curious man. Soon the man slowly brings his hand to firmly shake her hand making Cana smirk in success. "Nice meeting you…and you are?" Cana said as she kept her hands to his, giving it a little squeeze making Natsu even more curious to what Cana's motives, "Natsu…Natsu Dragneel" Natsu responses before he feels the hand of the woman to pull away. Keeping his gaze to the mysterious woman, he sees that Zondra was sitting in the stool as she swigs her beer. As she puts down her drink, she glances back at him and smirks, "I took one from your bucket."

Natsu then nods at the woman before taking a seat next to her, trying to figure out if the woman. Natsu couldn't help but to doubt the woman he is sitting with after all she just suddenly appeared next to him. He keeps on thinking if the woman called Zondra was really going to help him identify the woman he really wants to know about.

"Well, aren't you gonna drink or will I be drinking the whole bucket for you? Cause I'm done with this one" And with that Cana pulls another bottle of beer from the bucket before swigging it. Surprised to how much Zondra could take in the drink, Natsu shakes his head in disbelief before grabbing a drink and swigs it too.

"So, you're a Dragneel…as in your part of the Dragneel Clan?" Cana suddenly inquires as she gives a quick glance before drinking her beer. Looking at the woman, Natsu nods before answering, "Yeah, I'm part of that clan. I'm the grandson actually."

"Ohh, big shot!" Cana teases making the pinkette the grin as he shakes his head in disagreement, "Not really, more of my grandparents and parents."

"Hmm, humble"

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm just stating facts…don't mind me," Cana says before gulping her drink, "So that would mean that you are part of the Dragneel Art Corp… what's your position there? Manager? CEO?"

"President"

Natsu shortly answers as he just stares at the ridiculous drunken woman who was like interrogating him for an unknown reason. Not minding at first but after one question answered, more questions were thrown to him and the longer it happened the more he was beginning to feel irritated. He was practically being interviewed by an unknown woman, besides knowing her name, which could be fake as well.

"Ahh, so that means-"

"Wait up!" Natsu cuts off Cana who suddenly stops mid-way to her sentence, leaving her mouth open, "Why are you interviewing me exactly?"

Cana smirks mischievously as she finally gets the full attention of the man. Turning to fully face the man, she continues to grin, "You wanna know my friend's name right? I can tell you…" Widening his eyes, Natsu answers back, "Then tell me," Natsu commands impatiently as he looks at the purple haired woman with intense gaze, "Because I'm really not quite interested being exposed to people I'm not familiar with"

"And what makes you think I'd give her name to you so easily?" Cana then stands from her stool as she brings the bottle to her lips and drinks the last bits of her beer while keeping her gaze to the stunned man, "She's my friend and I just don't give her name to strangers."

"Well, I'm not a stranger anymore because you know about me more than you should know."

"Nice try boy" Cana then pulls the last beer from the bucket which had 12 beers moments ago, "but no." And with that Cana taps the man at the shoulder when she was about to leave. But to her surprise, Natsu holds her wrist making her stop from her tracks. And before she even knows what is happening, she was being pulled back to her seat, making her tumble with the force. "Ow! Let go _baka_!"

Natsu then releases her wrist before crossing his arms over his chest and gave an irritated look at the purple haired woman. Seeing that the woman was rubbing her wrist, he couldn't help but feel bad after being too harsh to her, "Hey, look I'm sorry with what I did but…wait, is your hair purple or brown?"

"Huh? What? What kind of question is that?! Are you drunk?"

"Tipsy yes but drunk no…you have streaks of brown hair when moments ago your head was just pure purple," Natsu remarks as he leans closer to check if he was right. To Cana's defense, she leans back when suddenly she realizes that her wig might have loosened making her real hair peek out. With that, she quickly stands up making her stumble backward, hitting the stool to fall down and in a panic she tumbles as well making her wig fall off. Soon, her brown hair falls down perfectly as she curses at her fallen disguise, "Fuck!"

With Cana's loud cursing, the bartender suddenly glances at their side making the bartender bulge his eyes out, "Oi! It's you!"

"Shit! No, it's not me!" Cana scrambles in her position as she tries to grabs her wig, purse and her half way done beer. Seeing the scene play before him, Natsu couldn't help but feel dumbfounded. The woman he was talking with was practically not a purple haired woman but rather a brown haired woman. In other words, the woman was just disguising. So, snapping out of his shock, he realizes that maybe the woman was just some media in disguise, trying to get a scoop out of him. So he quickly stands from his seat and finds that the woman he was talking with was being escorted out of the party.

"Hey wait up! I need to talk to her!" Natsu exclaims as he tries to pass through the crowded party, avoiding being hit and blocked by others as he tries to follow them. Trying his best to keep up with the big bouncers who was carrying a frantic woman, who was flying her arms and legs to get away from the strong grips but wouldn't budge. Getting close to the small group, Natsu hears the woman shout, "Let go! I just had a few!"

"You finished a two bucket of beer already!" the bartender shouts back as he walks behind the bouncers, "No I did not! I only had a tequila!"

"Which you finished the bottle with your friend!"

"Shut up! Put me down!" Cana shouts as she hits the back of the man who was carrying her out but was soon put down to stand on her own.

Quickening his pace and being able to catch up, Natsu immediately calls out to the men which he finally gets their attention. Halting from their track, they realize they were already outside of the bar.

"Hey wait up, can I just talk to her for a second?" Natsu asks as he steps closer to the group. Hearing Natsu's voice, Cana then leans sideways to see the man and onto him to ask for help, "Natsu! Tell them to let me stay! I just had a few drink! I'm barely drunk"

"Wait, wait…I just need to ask you-"

"Cana?" a voice suddenly calls out making everyone turn their attention to the incoming person. And to Natsu's surprise, he was actually standing next to the woman who has been bothering his brain the whole night. "It's you…" Natsu mumbles but the woman seems to unnoticed him as she just walks closer to the brown haired woman.

"Thanks, I'll handle her." Lucy then holds Cana's arm, making the men step back and return back inside to do their job. As the men disappear, Natsu quickly helps the short black haired woman by helping her carry the finally passed out woman. Wrapping Cana's other arm to his shoulder, Natsu stands straight making the whole weight of the woman lean on him.

Lucy surprised to the sudden help, glances at the other side and sees that the pinkette was there. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm helping, isn't it obvious?" Natsu then grins to his signature smile making Lucy blush unconsciously. Feeling her own cheeks to heat up, she quickly looks away and continues to walk towards the corner to stop any incoming taxi.

As the three waited in the corner, they were just silent until Natsu decides to break the silence and start having a conversation. "So, uh, she's your friend?" Natsu asks, trying not to lean forward to look at the raven haired woman. Hesitant to converse, Lucy bits her lower lip contemplating if she should answer or just leave him hanging. But to her guilt she answers back, "Uh, yeah. A colleague too."

"Really? What do you two do?" Can't help himself anymore as he leans forward to see the beautiful woman on the other side. Keeping his gaze and smile, Lucy couldn't help but be stunned to the heart warming gaze and grin, "Um…we're consultants"

"Really?! Cool…we'll I'm somehow a consultant too...I work at the Dragneel Art Corp. Natsu by the way!" Natsu then extends his free hand for a handshake making Lucy surprised. Staring at the hand, she was debating in her head if she was to shake the hand or not. But before she could even deny the act, she held her free hand and gave it a firm shake.

Doing the handshake, Lucy couldn't help but notice how his hands were larger than hers and how his hands were actually soft when it looked rough. Another thing she noticed was how his hands were so warm despite being outside in the cold night. "Your hands are warm…" Lucy babbles her thoughts out loud accidentally which made her stiffen when she realize it was meant to be kept to herself.

Surprised to her remark, Natsu couldn't help but to give her hand a little squeeze, "Yeah, I have weird body temperature…"

Hearing his respond, Lucy quickly pulls her hand away and looks far to avoid being seen flushed. As she stares at the street, she suddenly notices a cab coming and so she quickly calls the attention of the driver. As she waited, Natsu suddenly asks again making her stunned, "Sorry, but I believe I didn't get your name?"

Before Lucy could even answer, the cab stops in front of them and she opens the door for Cana to step inside. Helping her friend get in was a lot of troubles because she just keeps on tumbling out of her seat. When Lucy finally pushes Cana to lie down to the taxi, she stands up straight, fixes her loose hair and looks back at the taller man.

"Thanks," Lucy says her gratitude with a smile then turns to take her seat in the cab to leave. But a hand suddenly grasps her hand, making her stop. The hand that held her hand was too familiar, it was the same warm hands she just shook before the cab came. Looking back at the man, Lucy couldn't help but wonder at the almost blushing man, "What is it?"

"Okay, don't find this weird but a while ago I told you my name. So I was hoping I could know your name, you haven't told me your name yet" Natsu sheepishly smiles as he keeps his gaze at the curious woman. Soon enough, the woman before him breaks into a smile and just giggles before turning her back once more. Without a word, Lucy closes the door and rolls down the window to look at the stunned man.

"Bye Natsu…" Lucy smiles before looking away and starts to roll the window up, but it suddenly stopped when a hand suddenly stops it from doing so, "Wait! I didn't get your name?!" Natsu panicking to lose the chance once more to know her name

"I didn't give it." And with that Lucy signals the driver to speed off making Natsu stumble a bit.

Watching the descending vehicle, Natsu couldn't help but exhale disappointedly because again, he didn't get the name of the girl who has been clouding his thoughts. As the car made its turn to the next corner, Natsu softly mumbles to himself in defeat, "I just wanted to know when I will be able to see you again…"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **HEY MINA!**

 **I just want to clarify, Lucy Heartfilia's name in the first part of the story is LUCIYA HART. There is a back story to it, but it won't be told until it gets to the middle of the story and its FAR from the climax of the story...so yeah...just a thought to advise you.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading it, leave me some reviews and tell me what do you think of the chapter? Do you think they'll meet again soon?**

 **Advance thank you to readers who'll review, favorite and follow. You are all AWESOME!**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, MINA!**

 **Love,**  
 **FairyTailxNaLu**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Readers!**

 **Advance HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you enjoy the chapter despite the long wait. Anyways, just want to clarify, I used the name** LUCIYA and HART ** _._ This is the name of Lucy in the first part of the story, so instead of using her name **_Lucy Heartfilia_ , **she is using** _Luciya Hart._ **There is a reason for it and wait to discover for it.**

 **Anyways, I won't keep you waiting anymore so ENJOY READING!**

 **Love,**

 **FairyTailxNaLu**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

When the morning came, everything went back to its usual routine. They would head to their office and do their work. This goes as well for Natsu but despite having tons of paperwork to check, he seemed to be distracted by a certain woman. Every time he tries to do his work, he'd hear how that woman said his name. It was soothing to his ear but it was frustrating because he doesn't know her name.

And with that Natsu pulls up his website and began to type once more in his blog site.

 _It's me once again. If you'd recall, I mentioned about meeting this blonde woman in one of my art galleries. Ever since that day, she has been the only person I have thought of. But last night, I met another woman. Don't mistake me as a womanizer because I'm not. I'll explain…  
The woman I met last night was not someone new but rather a woman who reminded me of the woman in the art gallery. The woman in the gallery has a blonde hair, but last night she had a black hair. The woman in the art gallery had a long hair while the woman last night had a short apple cut.  
You may think that they could be two different people but there is something about them that made me think that they are the same person. They may physically appear different but the way she laughs, her voice and brown eyes reminded me of the woman in the art gallery, it feels like I was with her again.  
If I only meet her once more and prove it true…  
And if I could just know her name…_

"Mr. Dragneel…" A voice suddenly interrupts the concentration of the pinkette making him glance up. There he sees that his assistant is standing before him, "Y-yes Daichi?" Natsu slowly closes his laptop, suddenly shy that his assistant will see his ridiculous act  
"I just want to remind you that you would be having a meeting at 10 am with the art scouts for the upcoming events." Daichi then closes his planner to gaze at his zoning out President, "Sir?"  
"Huh? Uh…yeah, thank you." Natsu then shakes his head as if try to gain control of his thoughts but no matter what he does, he just keeps on zoning out to think of the woman who has been bothering his mind.  
"Is that it?" Natsu began to loosen the knot of his tie  
"For this morning that is all but later this afternoon, you would be having a meeting with the head creative designers for the upcoming art galleries."  
"Alright, thank you." And with that Daichi leaves the office, leaving Natsu to zone out and think of the woman once more

As Natsu leans down to his office chair, he twirls around to stare at the busy city, he couldn't forget how the woman smiled at him when she said his name. "Who are you exactly? You're making me crazy just thinking of you…"

* * *

"Achoo!" Lucy suddenly sneezes as she was doing her report when suddenly a sober brunette walks inside the office  
"My goodness my head…" Cana complains as she walks swaying to the vacant chair. Brushing her finger under her nose, Lucy focuses her gaze to her friend, "Well, that's what you get for being drunk on a Thursday night…" Lucy then smiles at her scowling friend

"Well I love alcohol so I don't care" Cana then slumps back to the chair as she lays her head to the back of the plush chair, "But if there was anyone to blame I'd blame that Dragneel boy"  
Lucy quickly looks up at Cana who was still closing her eyes and she felt relieve because if she was seen by the brunette, she would be questioned why she was having this kind of reaction. Trying to compose herself, she cleared her throat before looking down at her laptop once more, "And why so?"  
"Well, I asked him a favor to save my ass from being kicked out of the bar but then I was still dragged out." Cana finally sits up and looks at her friend who was giving a raised brow  
"Well, I think it was better that you were kicked out so we could go home because you were drunk" Lucy softly smiles again at her friend before she continued her work  
"Technically, it was a withdrawal. If I don't get to drink as much alcohol I need, I would be more stoned…" Cana defended but Lucy just couldn't buy it  
"And I don't you should be proud of it. If anything you should be checked by the doctors" Lucy then pushes her computer chair backward to stand and retrieve her printed report, "But you know what, I talked to him…"  
"You did? So what did you talk about?" Cana suddenly had the energy to scrutinize the night of her blonde friend, "I had a conversation with him too…"  
"Well our talk wasn't much, just got to know his name…" Lucy then slowly walks back to her chair after getting her papers, "though he wanted to know mine"  
"Did you tell him?!" Cana exclaims as she sits up straighter and glanced at the surprised blonde, "He was practically dying to know your name from me when he learns that I'm your friend…"  
"He wanted to know my name that bad?" Lucy suddenly felt warm inside, a feeling she is aware of, it's the one that you get when you discover your crush has a crush on you, "I mean…why?" Lucy quickly covers up her emotions before Cana even notices her reaction  
"I don't know. He just had this irritated look when I keep on avoiding the question. He wanna know you" Cana suddenly softly smiles at her blushing friend, "You know what, I like you like this Lucia. Just, you."  
Realizing that her face has heated up and her façade has been blown, she decided to let go of her smile, "I'm just me, I don't get you…"  
"Luciya, Luce, Hart…no matter what people call you, you always have a different façade for each person. And I just like you like this, relax, happy and a girl who blushes over her crush"  
Chuckling at first to Cana's comment, Lucy tries to hide her laughter but fails, "Okay, just to make it clear, I don't have a crush on that Dragneel guy. I don't know him"  
"Maybe, formally not. But hey, I noticed how your face glowed when I told you he wanted to know your name."  
Trying to defend her side, Lucy opened her mouth to answer back but then no words came as she just blushed even more. She ended up chuckling at her girlish mood, "I can't believe Alberona has cornered me…"  
"Don't worry, I'll just constantly tease you about him" Cana and Lucy just then laugh as they knew that this day would be interesting

* * *

When the night has fallen, everybody in the Dragneel Art Corporation went home. Well, except for one, the president of the company.

Seen outside the building, only one room has a lit room and that would be found at the top floor. Usually, Natsu would be still working as he finishes his paper works that need to be reviewed and approved. It's not like Natsu is slacking in his job that he reaches late at night, it just that he has many positions to fill in. He is the president if the company, at the same time, he is an art scout, art researcher and trainer for the new art scouts of the company. This job has been experienced by his father and grandfather because they believe that a president must know everyone's task and a first hand to teach the new ones would be the best way to learn as people say it _learn from the best_.

It wasn't unusual for him to receive a call from his mother whenever he would work overtime. He continuously texts his mother telling him that he had dinner, that he have rested already and worst comes to worst, he would tell her that he would be staying at the office and request to send him a new suit for work.

But this time, it was different. Natsu's office was lit not because of work but because he was just staring blanking at the night sky, staring at the stars shining brightly. He had finished his work at around 8 pm yet he didn't leave. It's already 11:15 pm, and he is still in his chair just staring at the night sky. He was in a trance just looking at the beautiful sky when suddenly his phone rang.

Turning around using his chair, Natsu grabs his phone and answers the call. "Hey, mom…"  
 _"Natsu, where are you?"_  
"I'm at the office"  
 _"Until now? Aren't you done yet? Have you had your dinner? Are you almost done? Please tell me you're not going-"  
_ "Mom" Natsu suddenly cuts off his mother who was now ranting at him, "I've had dinner and I'm done working. I'm just resting here in the office, staring at the sky"  
Natsu loudly hears the sigh of his mother who was relieved from worry, _"Well, you could go home and rest in your rooftop. You have a nice view in your apartment"_ Grandine sternly tells the young man who just smiles at the other end of the call  
"Yeah, I'll do that. I'll start fixing my stuff, head to my apartment and take a rest"  
 _"Oh, before you do that, drop by to your grandfather, he needs to talk to you."  
_ "Okay, good night mom" Natsu quietly waits for his mother to answer back and when his mother greets him good night too, Natsu ends the call before placing his phone back to the table. After a minute of staring at nothing, he pulls out his brown leather messenger bag with one buckle lock in front, from his drawer and began to place his belongings inside.

" _Your hands are warm"_ A voice suddenly enters his ears making Natsu suddenly halts from his task and stares at his hand, "I've been thinking of you the whole day…weirdo"

* * *

"Achoo!" Lucy sneezes for the nth time today as sits at her couch, reading her book. "You've got to be kidding me…" Lucy then brushes her finger again under her nose, "I don't have a cold yet I still sneeze. If I'm a weirdo I would think that someone is thinking of me the whole day…"

Lucy suddenly fell quiet as she realized what she said. Unconsciously recalling her conversation with Cana, _He was practically dying to know your name from me when he learns that I'm your friend …he wanna know you..._

" _So, uh, she's your friend?"  
"Uh, yeah. A colleague actually."  
"Really? What do you two do?"  
"Um…we're consultants"  
"Really?! Cool…we'll I'm from the Dragneel Art Corp. Natsu by the way!" Natsu suddenly offers his hand which she took to shake  
"Your hands are warm…"  
"Yeah, I have weird body temperature…" Lucy then pulls her hand away as she felt her cheeks to tint  
"Sorry, but I believe I didn't get your name?...Okay, don't find this weird but a while ago I told you my name. So I was hoping I could know your name, you haven't told me your name yet"  
"Bye Natsu…"  
"Wait! I didn't get your name?!"  
"I didn't give it."_

Lucy late did realize that she was actually replaying the scene wherein Natsu has started a conversation with her. She also confirms that Cana was right about how eager he is to know her name. Despite the idea that Natsu could be a stalker or some creepy guy who is desperate to know her name, she didn't feel scared at all, instead, she felt her heart to race just thinking that maybe he is interested in her.

"What are you doing to me? Why are you making me feel like this?" Lucy mumbles to herself as she closes her eyes and brings her hand to her pounding chest

* * *

"Natsu! My grandson!" Kaito Dragneel shouted as soon as the pink-haired heir walks inside the dining where he is drinking his brandy, "I thought you'd never come." The old man the gives a hug to the young man who copied his gesture

"Sorry to keep you waiting, _Sofu_ …" Natsu replies politely before bowing his head  
"Nonsense! And will you stop calling me grandfather, you call ji-chan!" The old man then grins wide enough to make anyone's cheek to hurt but it was a natural grin for the man. Chuckling at the old man, Natsu nods at his grandfather, "alright, _ji-chan_ " Natsu teases before the two laughed

When the two settled down in the dining table, each was holding a glass of brandy as they talked about everything. From work, to fun stories then finally their love life. "So Natsu, how's your heart?"  
"My heart? What's with my heart?" Natsu asks baffled as the man just shook his head, "I don't recall having any problems with my heart. I had a good medical check-up and told me my heart was doing-"  
"Baka! I meant your love life!"  
"Oh…" Natsu trails off before he contemplated what to answer, "Me and Miranda?"  
"Of course! Unless…"  
"Oh no ji-chan, there is no one. I'm…sure of the marriage" Natsu's face suddenly fell serious which didn't go unnoticed by the old man, "Let me correct you, its _arranged_ marriage"  
"Well, it sounds bad when you say arranged and I don't want to offend you."  
"I'm actually offending you for forcing you to marry Miranda." Kaito then reaches out to grab Natsu's hand and gave a firm squeeze, "I'm sorry you have to do this for our family. I know that you were more attracted to Layla's daughter. If the only daughter of the Heartfilia family can be found, you wouldn't have to be forced to marry someone you don't like."  
"But then, it will be like that for the Heartfilia heiress. It's better this way, at least, Miranda is head over heels for me. I mean, she knows that I don't love her in any way but then she is still willing to be my wife and she's proud of it." Natsu softly smiles to his grandfather who was still worried despite the assuring words Natsu gave.  
"I know, and I pity her because she just wouldn't get it. But for the sake of the arranged marriage, please try to get along with her. After all, you'll be staying with her under one roof one day."  
"I'll do my best, oji-chan…" Natsu felt his hand being squeezed again by the old man before releasing it to stand and leave the dining hall.

When his grandfather left, Natsu slumps back to the chair and exhales tiredly. He glances at his wrist watch and sees it past 1 AM already, "It's late, I'll just sleep here for tonight" and with that Natsu stands up from the chair and headed upstairs.

As he walks the hall, a door suddenly opens and a blue haired girl appears rubbing her eyes sleepily. Still being unnoticed by the person, Natsu just kept his walk silently before he halts in front of the young teen. When the teen realizes someone has stopped in front of her she looks up and sees the person, "Natsu-nii!"  
"Shh…good night" Natsu then taps the head of the teen before walking past her

When he reaches to his room, he quickly lit up the wall lights and a painting was illuminated. He slowly walks towards it and stared at it calmly. "If I only met her Layla-sama, I would have protected her. She wouldn't have to run away" Natsu whispers to no one as he stares at the painting, which showed the back of a small blonde girl standing by a window. Her hair was glowing like a light as the room was being lit by the sun.  
"If only…"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Reviews?  
Follows?  
Favorite?**

 **Anyone?**

 **Thanks for doing so!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Love,**

 **FairyTailxNaLu**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As soon as the sun came up, Natsu was already seated in his usual chair. He was all dressed up already for his work, wearing white long sleeve shirt, ash gray blazer, and dark blue flat front dress pants. He was drinking his coffee when his sister came down and joined him for breakfast.  
"Good morning Natsu-nii!" Wendy giddily greeted as she pulls the chair next to her brother and sit on it  
"Morning Wendy, how's school?" Natsu asked as he puts down his cup of coffee then looks at his sister who was smiling happily next to him  
"It's good, I'm excelling in Anatomy and Biology, I got both A in those classes" Wendy updated her brother before she started scooping up food for her plate  
"What about chemistry?" Natsu continued to ask as he takes his cup again to sip his drink  
"Umm, it's fine. Romeo is helping me, though, I sometimes mix up the formulas for chemical balancing and such..." Wendy replies before looking back at her brother, "You liked chemistry back in your school days right?"  
"Yeah, I actually wanted to become a chemical engineer. But I had to take over our business" Natsu then smiles at the young girl whose smile somehow faltered, "Hey, I'm doing this so that you can pursue your dream to become a doctor"  
"Natsu-nii..." Wendy suddenly felt her eyes become watery  
"No dramas, please...It's too early for those tears" A voice suddenly came, making the two Dragneel children to look back and saw their mother enter the dining hall followed by their father, "Good morning..."  
Natsu quickly stands and bows before his parents as a respect, making Wendy follow next. Grandine suddenly stiffens at the odd behavior of her children making her annoyed, "Why are you two bowing?"  
"Uhh... Okaasan, we are just giving respect" Wendy said before she started fiddling with her fingers  
"Well, I'd rather have a hug and kiss instead of those stiff gestures…" Grandine opens her arms and awaits the hug she has been waiting for from her children. And soon enough, Wendy runs up to her mother and tightly hugs the older bluenette. Despite the hesitation, Natsu slowly walks to his mother and hugs the woman as tight as possible and place a kiss to her temple.  
"Good morning mom…"  
"Good morning…" Grandine then places her hands to the young man's cheek and smile dearly to her son, "have you eaten?"  
Loving the warmth of his mother's hand, Natsu smiles back genuinely and nods, "Yes, I have. And I have to go"  
"Now?" Grandine then runs her hands to her son's collar and fixes before she flatly places her hand to her son's chest, "Can't you sat a bit longer for breakfast and join us?"  
"I'd love too, but. . .I have to go" Natsu then grabs his mother's hand and kisses her knuckles, then her cheeks, "Bye" and with that Natsu walks away from his mother, shuffling the hair of the younger bluenette-haired girl then disappears.

Grandine couldn't help but frown as she watches her son leave their home. When the man was no longer in view, she quickly looks at the red-haired man and glared at him as if she was trying to burn his soul.  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Igneel asks nonchalantly as he kept his gaze to the newspaper he was turning  
"Because I'm mad at you" Grandine sternly replies before she pulls her chair and sits down angrily  
"And what did I do to make you mad?" Igneel then slowly looks at his wife with his cold gaze  
"You are making my son suffer" Grandine then hisses at the man who just chuckled, finding it amusing  
"Love, it's not my fault that our son has to go to work" Igneel quickly ignores the annoyed look that his wife was sending, and he just continues to read the newspaper  
"But it's a Saturday! You could always tell him to take a rest!" Grandine finally flaring up in anger as she slams the table with her fist. Wendy who was eating silently in her spot felt how her mother felt so when the table suddenly shook, she taken aback because her mother would never show such emotion.  
"Grandine, get hold of your emotions." Igneel reprimands harshly as he firmly looks at his wife, "You over reacting things"  
"Well for you I may be over reacting but don't you feel it Igneel?!" Grandine shouted as she stood making the chair screech loudly, "I'm losing my son because of your damn business!"  
"Grandine!" Igneel exclaimed, making the blue-haired woman even furious  
"Enough Igneel! I won't tolerate this cold treatment you have for your children or for my children!" And with that Grandine walks away from her spot and walks to Wendy to grab her hands and leave the red-haired man alone in the dining hall.

* * *

As Natsu arrives in the Dragneel Art Corp., almost everyone in the building was surprised to see the President of the company enter the almost empty building. Since it was a Saturday, not much staff were present but only few art scouts who had an incoming art exhibit to attend to and just had some errands to do. Lissana quickly sees her friend and runs up to the man who was thinking silently as he walks.

"Mr. Dragneel!" Lissana shouted as she runs up to the man  
Natsu quickly glances at his back and sees his silver-haired friend. Smiling towards his colleague, he patiently waits as Lissana runs up to him. "Morning Ms. Strauss"  
"Morning sir" Lissana playful smiles at her boss before she walked along with the president

As the two just silently walks towards the office of the president, people around would give a skeptical look at them, but Lissana just shrugs it off and soon enough they enter the large room. "So, it's a Saturday, and the president is here…"  
"Yes," Natsu plainly replies as he walks towards his table and places his bag on top of his desk, "Is that bad?" Natsu then questions the silver-haired beauty as he sits down to his chair  
"Not really but it's just surprising because technically you don't need to come to the office on a weekend. It's your off" Lissana answers back as she walks closer to the man while her arms were crossed under her chest  
"I know" Natsu just then smiles before he took his laptop out of his bag and began to turn it on  
"So, yeah, why are you here?" Lissana insistently asks  
Noticing the tone that Lissana used, Natsu quickly looks up at the woman before he slumps his back to his chair, "Because I need to finish some paper works that is needed by tomorrow. There is this one exhibit that-"  
"Wait" Lissana suddenly interrupts with her hands up, making the man stop in the middle of his explanation, "So you're saying, you came to the office to submit some paper works that could be done at your home and yet you still decide to come to the office?"  
"Uhh. . .Yeah"  
"Your stupid" Lissana unempathetically insults making the pink-haired man scratch his head in defeat  
"Okay, I'm stupid."  
"Natsu, this is not you. So, I don't understand why you're here? You'd rather sleep all day or eat two boxes of pizza by yourself as you play your video games" Lissana scolds as she places her hands to her hips as she tries to show how mad she is  
"Alright, I get it you're mad. The truth is . . . I just need to distract myself" Natsu timidly replies as he kept his gaze to his friend  
"Distraction? Why do you need a distraction?" Lissana curiously asks as she relaxes her shoulder after hearing her friends unusual answer  
"Were you at the party last Thursday, in the bar?"  
"Yeah, what about it? I heard you just disappeared after you said that you'd just get some beer." Lissana finally sits down in front of the man when she realizes that the conversation would get serious  
"I did because I met this woman…" Natsu kept the fear inside as he watches the face of Lissana be surprised  
"A woman again?" Lissana skeptically asks  
"It's not any woman!" Natsu defends then he continues, "She reminded me of the woman I met at Levy's exhibit. Her eyes, her voice, her laugh, everything made me feel like I was with the same girl" Natsu unconsciously smiles, making Lissana raise her brow at the man, "I recall how she said my name, how soft her hands were when we shook hands, how her cheeks would redden and how she said that my hands were warm" Natsu then looks up at Lissana with a grin on his face  
Lissana was not feeling good seeing how the man before her was like an in love man. It's not like she is against this undiscovered crush for the woman but it's just that she is worrying for his sake. "Ok look," Lissana then sits up straight which Natsu copied, "It's not that I don't like seeing you happy like this, but, I'm worried about this _obsession_ or whatever you'd call it, that you have for this woman. Let me just remind you, you are engaged…"  
Natsu's face slowly falters when he was reminded once again by the marriage he wasn't excited for, and which in fact he is fully aware of. "I know, that is why I need to distract myself from this woman and just mind my work and my engagement."  
Lissana then sighs deeply as she looks back at her friend, very concerned, "Natsu if I just knew this woman, I would have introduced her to you personally. But, no matter what we do, you can never be in a relationship with that woman because you gave your word to the Zuhara family about the engagement."  
"Lissana I get. I'm not pushing it, so you don't have to worry" Natsu insists as he tries to convince the woman, but it seems like he is not getting through with his defense.  
"Well, I hope you really understand what you're saying because you don't sound like you're convinced with your words." Lissana just silently looks at her friend who seemed to lose his interest to work. After a few minutes of waiting, she slowly stands up, "How about this, I'll help you with a distraction. Let's eat out later for lunch, my treat"  
Softly smiling at Lissana, Natsu looks down at his hands then back to the woman, "Alright, I'll hold on to that"  
"Good. Now get your work done, and I'll pick you up" And with that Lissana walks away and heads out of the office.

When Lissana was no longer inside the office, Natsu tiredly slumps back to his office chair and twirls it around to look at the peaceful city he lives in. "I need to forget you…"

* * *

When lunch time came, true to her words, Lissana came back to the office to pick up the man and start heading out to have lunch. At first, Natsu was about to bail out when Lissana forcefully grabs his paper works and hides it away. Left with no choice, Natsu complies and leaves the office with his silver-haired friend.

Natsu was not the picky eater, he eats every kind of food. From street food to the most class meals but if he was to choose, he'd rather eat a home cooked meal. So deciding to eat something big, Lissana and Natsu decided to eat in a family diner that was established near different local stores. As usual, Natsu ordered almost everything in the menu which surprised the waitress. As for Lissana, she decided on a creamy carbonara with a slice of Hawaiian pizza  
"Are you sure you not in a diet?" Natsu asks curiously when the waitress places the food of his friend  
"Are you sure that you're not some monster in a human body? You look like you haven't eaten forever for all the meals you ordered" Lissana counter backs making them laugh together.  
When the waitress finished placing all the food and left, the two quickly digs into their food. They started talking about their college days, their funniest moments with their friends and even the worst breakups. And soon enough, Lissana was done eating, having Natsu left behind to eat.  
"I like to see you like this…" Lissana remarks as she places her glass of water, "You're like the same old Natsu we know. The Natsu who laughs at ridiculous things, acts weird, calls his friends names… You should be like that more often in the office"  
"I'm still the same Lis. I just have to tone down that side though" Natsu replies before he shoves a spoonful of chili hot soup  
"Well, your people would enjoy more their work if they see their boss smile like that…" Lissana defies, making Natsu smile wider hearing her reply  
"I'll try."  
"Don't try, do it. It's better" Lissana then smiles back at Natsu who just nods in agreement

Soon enough, Natsu and Lissana finished their meals and left the diner. It was a very satisfying meal and going back to work in a Saturday afternoon was a boring idea, so Lissana and Natsu decided to walk the streets of Magnolia first before they head back to the building.

As the two strolled around Magnolia, they saw different shops. From jewel shops to clothes to music stores. When the two had enough strolling, Lissana invited the pink-haired heir to go back to the office since they have been gone for almost two hours since they had lunch. So as they walked to a street that had a shortcut towards their building, Lissana and Natsu animated walks back to the Art corp.

As soon as the two made a turn to the corner of the street, Natsu quickly notices an odd shop, "Lissana look!" Natsu pointed childishly as he pulls the silver-haired beauty to stop  
"What is it?" Lissana curiously asks as she looks around  
"It's a costume shop!" Natsu exclaims excitedly. Soon Lissana was able to spot the store and audibly reads the name of the store, " _Tadichiko's Costume House…"_ Lissana then glances at the man and gave a suspicious look, "You're kidding…"  
"What? No! I thought you wanted me to act more of myself?" Natsu then smirks devilishly at his friend  
"I hate you…"  
"I know." And with that Natsu pulls Lissana to cross the street as they headed to the store

The store was almost empty and Natsu and Lissana were happy about it. When they opened the door, the door chimes suddenly ring making the man behind the counter to wake up.  
"Kon'nichiwa!" Natsu greets giddily as he pulls Lissana inside the store  
"Welcome to Tadichiko's…" The man then yawns before finishes his greeting, "costume house…"  
"Uh, are you Tadichiko?" Lissana pryingly asks  
"Yeah…Well, what costume are you looking for? We have everything you need" The brown haired man asks sleepily as he slowly stands up from his seat  
"Everything?!" Natsu excitedly repeats making the owner of the shop snap out of his daze and nods furiously, "Well then, do you have a dragon costume?!"  
"Uh…yeah, we do but it's in the special room for Halloween occasion" the owner then scratches his head in defeat  
"Can I borrow it? Even better, I'll buy it!" Natsu cries out as he grins widely at the man who was taken aback  
"Natsu! What are you going to do with a dragon costume?!" Lissana bellows as she slaps the man in the shoulder  
"Just for fun at home…So," Natsu then looks back at the owner who was still stunned with the remark of the pink-haired president  
"A-alright…I'll sell it to you for 10, 000 Jewels" the own suddenly smirks as if he won a lottery  
"10,000 jewels? Alright." Natsu merrily nods at the man  
"Good. How about you miss?" The owner then turns his attention to the silver haired woman who was shaking her head in disbelief  
"Well, do you have a tigress costume?" Lissana then smiles sweetly at the man  
"Yes, you can check it inside" The brown haired man the points to a curtained entrance, "You'll see a side where it's written animal costumes. There are plenty costumes to pick at, so feel free to choose from them"  
"Okay, thank. Natsu," Lissana then glances at the man, "I'll just go inside, how about you?"  
"I'll wait up here for my costume…" Natsu states before he shuffles the hair of the short beauty

And with that, the owner left Natsu to retrieve the costume while Lissana left to enter the costume room. As Natsu waited by the front desk, he suddenly notices a wall full of pictures. Walking closer to the wall, he notices that each picture had a pair image. One picture was a picture of a person then next to it would be a picture of the person wearing the costume. He was amazed at the pictures he was seeing. Some were ridiculous and funny while others were just simple and boring. As he continued to gaze at the pictures, he suddenly notices a picture that was standing alone. No pair.  
Natsu walks closer to it and began to scrutinize the image. As he kept his gaze to the image, the image suddenly becomes as clear as the day, "Wait . . . Isn't this . . . It's her!" Natsu screams as he points at the photo before snatching it from the board.

Natsu held on to the photo as if it was going to disperse if he held it too light. Without noticing the owner returning, the voice of the man surprised Natsu and suddenly skipped in his spot, "Hey, why did you take that?"  
"This?" Natsu raised the photo as he asked before looking at it back, "She looks…familiar"  
"Oh, so you know her?" Tadichiko asks as he puts the large costume to one of the tables by the counter  
"I'm not sure…" Natsu replies looking up at the man then quickly looks down to gaze at the familiar face, "Is this just a costume? Because I know her for having a different hair color" Natsu asks unconsciously thinking of the woman in the art gallery  
"Yeah, that's her costume with her friend. Her friend actually used a purple hair while her a black hair." Tadichiko nonchalantly replies as he kept on doing the paper works for buy a costume  
"Is her hair blonde?" Natsu suddenly looks up hopeful at the man, who just looks at him back curiously, "I mean, I remember . . . her hair was like . . . blonde?"  
"Yeah, true. She has blonde hair and it's long, I even wondered how she was able to hide her hair perfectly over that wig" Tadichiko replies before he slams a clipboard in front if Natsu, "So, this is the papers you need to sign."  
Hearing the confirmation from the owner that the woman he saw that Thursday night was indeed a long haired blonde woman. His smile just kept growing as he suddenly felt his guts tickle inside, knowing now that he really did see the woman in the art gallery once again.

Happily taking the pen to sign, he scribbles his signature then excitedly pulls out his credit card to pay the costume. Soon, Lissana came out of the costume room holding on to the tigress costume, feeling happy as well like a kid. "I'm borrowing this" Lissana said as she places the costume to the counter  
"Lis!" Natsu shouts making the short silver-haired beauty jump in her spot  
"What?!"  
"I found her" Natsu calmly tells  
"Who her?"  
Natsu then raises the picture and smiles at Lissana, "The woman in the art gallery"

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Natsu discovered that the woman he met at the bar was the same woman he met at Levy's exhibit, he couldn't take off the smile he had. He even begged the owner to have the photo of the woman and kept it safe in his wallet  
"You know Natsu, keeping that picture would mean something for other people" Lissana states as she doubles checks the costume she borrowed before looking at the taller man  
"What would it mean if people saw the picture in my wallet?" Natsu asks densely as he looks at woman next to him  
Rolling her eyes at the man, she sighs then answers, "Natsu, people might think she is your girlfriend or someone special"  
"She is special"  
"Uh, Natsu your impossible" Lissana playfully glares as she walks along with the man, "Just make sure that Miranda won't see that or else, you know what will happen"  
"Of course, Miranda can't know about her" Natsu replies as he shoves one of his hand to his pants pocket, "I don't want to redecorate my office for the third time"  
"I know…" Lissana agrees before the two laughed together as they remembered the last time Miranda made a big scene in the office

* * *

Weekend ended and weekdays came. It has been days since Natsu got the image and have a least a clue of the woman. Because of his excitement, Natsu began to blog again, telling his readers about how happy he is to have at least a physical object to hold on, making him feel that he is not delusional about the woman. He constantly addresses the blonde as the _Woman in the Art Gallery_ and readers would tell him how hopelessly romantic he is about a woman he knows nothing of.

For Natsu, he knows that his readers were right; he knows nothing of her, even her name. But his readers can never waiver his faith that one day, he'll see her again. He needs to find her and know her name, and that would put him at ease and start moving on, just her name.

"Mr. Dragneel" Daichi calls as he opens the door of the president's office, making Natsu look up from his personal computer  
"Yes, Daichi?" Natsu asks as he slowly closes his laptop and sets in aside  
"You will be having a closed door meeting with the head of the National Arts and Culture of Fiore at 2 pm"  
"National Arts and Culture of Fiore? Who am I with this meeting?" Natsu suddenly asks he raises his eyebrow in wonder  
"You will be with the Chairman and CEO, sir" Daichi replies as he closes his planner  
"Alright, kindly give me all the papers regarding the meeting. I also need the list of events done by the NACF in the past three years" Natsu instructs with his serious tone as opens his business laptop, "Is that all?"  
"Yes sir"  
"Okay, you may go" Natsu then looks down to his computer and starts working once the door to his office closed.

As Natsu work silently in his office, the door to his office silently squeaked open and revealed a short silver haired woman. She steps inside the room, quietly, when she noticed that Natsu was in his serious mode at work. Lissana abruptly clears her throat making Natsu look up stunned.  
"Lis…" Natsu calls as he takes off his reading glasses and smile at the grinning woman, "What made you come?"  
"I heard Mira-nee and their office would be dropping by," Lissana timidly asks as she slowly sits down in a plush chair  
"Ah, yeah, the NACF would be coming to discuss something. I guess some event this year" Natsu replies before slipping the eyewear back to his eyes and begin to work again, "I think so too, I remember onee-san mentioning about holding a worldwide art exhibit here in Magnolia"  
"Well, that's great. So," Natsu then looks up at Lissana again, "I'm expecting you to gather all your best art scouts for this year's event. We will need all the hand we can get to accomplish this"  
"Got that" Lissana nods before standing up and ready's herself to leave  
"And I expect you to be in the front line Lis, you're the head of the Art department"  
"Of course, this is my game" Lissana then winks making Natsu chuckle, then she leaves the office with no more concerns.

* * *

Time flew by easily for Natsu. The next thing he knows, his secretary is calling him to go to the President's hall for the closed meeting with the Head of the country's art and culture department. He sat along with his grandfather and father as they all discuss the incoming big event for Magnolia.

The National Art and Culture of Fiore came to the Dragneel Art Corp. to give them an idea of the worldwide art exhibit which would be held in Magnolia. Since the Dragneel's are one of the well-known companies who sponsor artists' art exhibits, the department gave the honor to the company of finding and presenting new and well-talented artists.  
"We are highly honored to take this responsibility of presenting world-class artists as representative of Fiore," Igneel says as he shook hands with the head of the NACF  
"If we may ask, your proposal request how many artists?" Natsu asks as he looks up from his notes, "As of now, we have 20 renowned artists, a mixture of sculptors and painters."  
"Well for this event, less than fifty artists would be coming and participating per country. Now, for Fiore, we wish to have at least 40 participants."  
"40?!" Natsu gawks at the elder man named Makarov, "Mr. Dreyer, I hate to break it to you but having 3 months to prepare for this event alone would not be enough, and now looking for 20 more artists will be hard for our company." Natsu replies worriedly before glancing at the Chairman and CEO who seems to get his point  
"Well, we have anticipated this," Makarov says as he closes his folder, entwine his hands on top of the folder, "That is why, we have given this proposal as well to the Magnolia Art Institute"  
"What? How will this work exactly? We are two different kinds of company. We expose and popularize artists while they collect and make them instructors. They are an institute for arts, DAC is different." Natsu firmly states making the others raise a brow  
"My son is correct Mr. Dreyer, how exactly will this work?" Igneel affirms as he coldly stares at the older man  
"Mr. Igneel and Mr. Natsu," Makarov then clears his throat before he continues, but then another Dragneel interrupts  
"Igneel, Natsu," Kaito calls, "Makarov is right about his decision to let the two companies work together."  
"But sofu-"  
"I'm not done Natsu," Kaito stares sternly to the young man "DAC and MAI should work together. We are all in the same field, Arts. Now, the two companies I believe shall collaborate in organizing the event and finding participants"  
"True Mr. Kaito Dragneel. Thank you for understanding my point" Makarov then bows his head  
"I trust you Makarov for your plans" Kaito then smiles to the other old man  
"Then MAI and DAC should have a meeting about this event soon" Igneel states as he leans backward to his chair, "Natsu, make sure by the end of the week there is a scheduled meeting with MAI"  
"Yes, sir" Natsu affirms as he scribbles it down to his notes, "Shall I remind your secretary CEO?"  
"No, it's fine, we trust you with that Natsu. I have other matters to attend to" Igneel then stands and leaves quickly the hall

Soon enough, the Chairman and CEO exits the hall, leaving Natsu alone with Makarov. They began discussing what matters to handle during the event and within a half hour the meeting ended.

* * *

"Thank you for having us, Ms. Vermillion" Mira Strauss says as she grabs the extended hand of the short blonde woman, "We're looking forward to the upcoming plan for the event"

"Yes Ms. Mirajane," Mavis Vermillion, CEO of the MAI, says as she smiles back at the silver-haired woman, "Ms. Rosster and Ms. Hart will be taking care of organizing the event and finding eligible participants"  
"Just want to remind you about the collaboration of MAI and DAC for this event. We hope by next week the two companies have discussed matters already." Mira says as she hugs the files she brought with her  
"Of course"  
"Well, then I better go, thank you for giving us your time" Mira then exits the meeting room, leaving the CEO, Arts department head and head art scout in the room.  
"Ms. Rosster I entrust you with creating the plan that should be discussed with the DAC. While you, Ms. Hart, I expect a list of possible artists that we can invite to participate for the event" Mavis then smiles genuinely at the two employees before walking out of the room

When Lucy and Jane were left in the office, the two discussed further the plan for the event. It was then decided that Jane would be scheduling a meeting with the DAC while Lucy starts finding artists to invite. Jane also reminded that Lucy would be taking part as well in organizing the event because she would be needing assistance due to her conflict schedule.

* * *

After a busy day at the office, Natsu decided to go home earlier than his usual. At exact 6 pm, he was out of his office and headed to his vehicle. When he was out, his driver immediately opens the door for him and enters. Soon enough, the car was speeding off towards his apartment. And within half an hour ride, Natsu was able to reach his apartment.

His apartment was at the top floor, having a full access to the rooftop. Like his mother said, the rooftop in his apartment had the greatest skyline view of Magnolia. Besides the rooftop, he had a simple apartment, where the walls were painted white, his furniture were black and beige. His room was a mixture of black and red, wherein he had his own television besides outside in his living room. He had a cabinet of his video games and a shelf full of books about painting and arts.

When Natsu entered his home, he quickly enters his bedroom and left his bag at the bed. He instantly strips off his blazer, followed by his sleeve shirt and pants. Once he was out of his clothes, he enters the bathroom to take a shower.

It has been a long time since he felt relaxed. Ever since he took the position as the president, he was not able to enjoy his home anymore. He usually just goes home to sleep then wake up and head to the office. So for the first time in a long time, he was going to enjoy being at home. As Natsu was about to slump down to his rarely touched couch, the doorbell suddenly rang making him raise a brow. As the ringing kept on going, he tiredly sighs as he walks up to the door to open. And when the door opened, there Natsu was greeted by his friends.  
"What's up flame head?!" Gray shouted as he raises two packs of beer in his hands  
"Sup salamander" Gajeel nonchalantly greeted as he squeezes himself inside the apartment of the pinkette  
"Woah! Woah!" Natsu alarmingly exclaims as he watches his friends suddenly enter his home without him inviting them in, "What the fuck are you doing?! Get out of my place!" Natsu shouted as he slams the door and stares furiously at the newly arrived group  
"Shut up ash brain! We're going to stay" Gray replies as he sets the beer down to the coffee table  
"Who said so?!" Natsu shouted as he walks closer to the men  
"We did…" Jellal suddenly answers as he sits down comfortably at the couch  
"Wha-even you Jellal?! Seriously!" Natsu now standing in front of the television as he tries to block the view from the men, "Get out of my house, I want to rest"  
"Yeah, you'll rest in your room while we stay here," Gajeel remarked before grinning to the man who was even furious  
"Hell no! As if I'll let you do that!" Natsu shouted back making the pieced man laugh loudly  
"Come on Natsu, relax…" Jellal states as he sits up straight and looked at the man calmly, "The girls are just having a night out and Erza suggested that we visit you"  
"Yeah, we were supposed to go to your office but then the security told us you left early" Gray added before he opened a can of beer  
"Which is the first!" Gajeel bellowed before he laughs again, "Good job for you Salamander"  
"Whatever" Natsu says as he rolls his eyes to his friends before taking a seat next to the blue-haired man, "But seriously, when are you all leaving my house?"  
"After we finish all these beer and food," Gray says as he kept his gaze to the television while sitting down next to Gajeel  
"What food?" Natsu asks curiously until the doorbell rang once again  
"There's the food" Gajeel then stands up and walks towards the door to get the food. When the door opened, a pizza delivery boy appeared before the door and Gajeel excitedly accepts the pizza, "Oy, salamander! Pay this up"  
"Wha-what?! Why should I pay for that?! I didn't even order that" Natsu then growls at the long-haired man who was just chuckling by the door, "We did, but this is your house so, you pay"  
Being scowled at by his friend only made Gajeel laugh. And at the end, Natsu was left with no choice but to pay up.

Soon enough, the boys started their small party. They began their stories about how they became busy for the past few weeks, then they talked about what happened to them after they last saw each other. Gajeel shared to them that he was dating someone and it was getting serious, they boys teased him first but at the end, they were proud of him. Gray also shared about him and Juvia, which their relationship was still a vague idea. As for Jellal, he mentions that Erza has finally introduced him to her parents as her boyfriend and not as a friend anymore.  
"Well good for you Jellal, I remembered that time when you and Erza fought about that labeling thing…" Gray says before he drinks his beer  
"I know, it was horrible" Jellal then shakes his head while smiling as he recalls the memory, "Enough of me, how about you Natsu?"  
"What about me?" Natsu asks before he sips his beer and gaze at the tattooed man  
"Well, do you have any story to tell us besides your company and freak fiancée?" Gajeel remarks as he took a bite to his pizza  
"I guess I don't have…" Natsu answers as he tries to keep his poker face after remembering the woman he met in the bar, "Nothing is new with me" Natsu kept his poker face as he denies the fact that he had something to share  
"Really?" Gajeel then smirks devilishly making Natsu raise his brow  
"What is up to you metal head?" Natsu inquires as he continues to stare at Gajeel with a prying look  
"Then, do you mind explaining who this is?" Gajeel raises a photo of the woman he met at the bar. Gawking at the sight, Natsu quickly reaches out and tries to snatch the photo but Gray was faster than him that the raven-haired man was able to steal it, "Who's this?"  
"I found that in salamander's wallet" Gajeel remarks as he sniggers at the almost blushing man  
"Natsu, who is this woman? Your real girlfriend?" Jellal pries as he stares at the photo  
"Wha-what?! No! I don't know her name!" Natsu finally was able to steal the photo which he kept securely back in his wallet  
"Yeah, right ash brain! You wouldn't keep a photo of a woman you don't know"  
"Shut up ice face!" Natsu insults as he tries to divert the attention of the man by initiating a fight  
"I'll tell this to ji-chan" Gajeel then brings out his cell phone which panicked Natsu, making the pierced man stop his action, "Fine! I'll tell you!" Natsu shouted defeatedly as he slams down to his spot again  
Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal then sits upright as they kept their full attention to the fully blushing man. As they kept their gaze to the pinkette, Gray couldn't help but notice the change of color in Natsu's face, "Fire butt is in love with this woman"  
"How can you say so?" Gajeel whispers back  
"Just look at his face, its red"  
"Will you two shut up and stop acting like little girls gossiping about their crush" Natsu retorts as he comments at the two male  
"Fine, now tell us" Gajeel then crosses his arms as he listened to Natsu  
"Okay, to start off, I really don't know her name. I met her though in Levy's exhibit," Natsu tells until Gajeel stiffens to the bluenette's name but Natsu just shrugs it off as he continued, "then at the bar, I met her again but this time, she looked different. The photo you saw, that is her in disguise. I asked for her name but she didn't give it"  
"Well, that sucks. I guess you got to let her go, it's a petty love story" Gray comments as he crosses his arm  
"I wish I could do that. . . but I got a feeling that I'll see her again" Natsu says hopefully as he looks down at his hands and started remembering how she called his name  
"As if bro, what are the chances?" Gajeel counters as he looks at the stunned man  
"If I was able to see her in the bar, what are the chance we will again? And besides, I think she just lives in Magnolia too. I wouldn't find the photo within the city if she didn't live here"

* * *

When Natsu returned to work the next day, the company was able to receive an invitation regarding an exhibit of an independent artist. With this invitation, the art department decided to take this opportunity to start the progress for the incoming big event in Magnolia. With the approval of the president, chosen art scouts were to attend the said exhibit.

"Ms. Strauss, I expect you to bring along the new art scouts to this event as their field experience," Natsu says as he closes the folder that he used during the meeting  
"Yes, Mr. Dragneel. But I have a concern." Lissana states as she looks at the attentive president  
"What is it?"  
"My assistant trainer can't come tonight for this exhibit, so handling four new art scouts would be difficult for me. I was hoping if you could come along since you are an artist scout trainer as well…" Lissana unconsciously bits her lower lip as she waited for the man to reply  
As Natsu stares back at Lissana, he knows that his silence was killing the beauty because his silence only meant bad news. He was only being quiet to fool the woman that he was mad, when the truth is, he was glad to come. "Daichi," Natsu suddenly calls making the assistant somehow startled  
"Y-yes, Mr. President"  
"Cancel all my schedule after 3 pm, I'd be going home at 4," Natsu says seriously before he stands up and steps out of his seat, "Ms. Strauss, I'll see you at the exhibit"  
Smiling widely as she hears Natsu's response, Lissana couldn't help but stand and bow happily before the man, "Yes Sir!"

Time flew by quickly and soon it was evening already. Just like Natsu promised, he was attending the exhibit as an Artist scout trainer to help Lissana. When Natsu arrived at the National Art Center, the place was packed. It was a beautiful venue, with classic black and white theme, where everyone is expected to wear formal wear. Natsu confidently enters the place, enticing everybody with his presence, wearing his slick tailored tux. As soon as he enters, Lissana happily greets him and introduces the new recruits and began the short briefing.

After some time, Natsu and Lissana split up along with the new recruits and roams around the venue to observe and study the arts displayed created by Marco Yamato, one of the rising independent artists. "Alright, your first task Naiiya and Hayto is to observe the kind of painting displayed in this area. I need you to see the kind of technique he uses, his theme and the quality of the art piece."  
"Yes Mr. President" Naiiya and Hayto in sync responded making Natsu cringe in loudness  
"Okay, you can call me tonight as Mr. Dragneel, alright?"  
"Yes sir"  
"Okay, go" And with that the two new recruits walks away from Natsu as they began their first task. As Natsu sighs deeply, he suddenly turns around and saw a painting where no one stood at. This made him curious because the painting was beautiful.

The painting was a shadow of a man whose back was facing. The image that the man was facing was abstract of black, white and silver. It was a pure confusion, even him, he suddenly felt confuse as he kept staring at the image. But this confusion suddenly fades away when a presence of another person came. He tried to disregard the person, but the longer he tries not to look at the person next to him, the more he was not able to concentrate. So giving in to his curiosity, he slowly glances at the person, so that they wouldn't disturb the focus of the person.

Once Natsu looked at the person next to him, his eyes grew wide and had his mouth agape. The person next to him was no ordinary person, it was a blonde woman who wore a white chiffon gown, and having her hair brushed backward until her hair freely to rest in her bareback. It wasn't just any blonde woman, it _was_ the woman in the art gallery, the _woman_ he also met at the bar. He couldn't take his eyes off her because she resembled an angel who was silently accompanying him to gaze at the painting.  
"Hmm, interesting…" The woman stated as she kept her gaze to the painting  
Hearing the woman comment, Natsu quickly looks away because he was afraid that the woman would suddenly look at him and discover that he is here in the exhibit. As Natsu stood still next to the unaware woman, he began to debate in his head. He was thinking if he should just walk away and miss the chance or take this last chance to know her name and end his curiosity.

Thinking of what to do next, Natsu suddenly raggedly exhales as he steps back and clears his throat, "What do you think of the painting?" He asked solemnly as he kept his gaze to the painting.  
After hearing the question, the blonde woman suddenly looks at the person with her beautiful smile. But that smile quickly fades when she noticed who was standing next to her, "Y-you?"  
"We meet again…" Natsu quietly answers back as he smiles softly to the stunned woman

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Attending a group of independent artist exhibit, Natsu came along with his artist scouts as he trains the new recruiters. Unexpectedly, as Natsu stands before an unnoticed art, another person stands next to him. In his peripheral view, it was a woman with a blonde hair, and with that thought, Natsu couldn't resist checking if the person next to him was someone he has been thinking about. To his surprise, it was indeed the woman he has been thinking about ever since he discovered that the woman he met at the bar was the same person he met at the Gallery of Levy McGarden.

With her in his sight, Natsu suddenly felt scared that the woman would begin to run away if he got noticed. Taking a step away from the frame, Natsu debated in his head whether to take the chance or not, but he realized to himself that this could be the last straw before he will be able to see her again. So acting up to his courage, he cleared his throat and tried to start a conversation, "What do you think of the painting?" nervously waiting for the response of the woman, Natsu kept his breath to himself as he stares back at the painting, pretending that he hasn't noticed who she was.

After hearing a question, Lucy felt happy knowing that there was someone who was interested in the painting the same way as she does. So glancing at the person next to her, she made sure that she had her most sincere and happiest smile. But as soon as she was able to decipher the face of the person, her heart suddenly froze for a second. Without knowing, her smile falters as she just stared surprised at the man next to her, " _It's him…It's Natsu"_ Lucy thought to herself as her gaze unwaveringly stayed with Natsu's face. When Natsu turned his gaze to her, Lucy felt her heart to race even faster knowing that the same intense gaze was on her, "Y-you…" she stutteringly remarks as she watches the face of Natsu to break into a smile  
"We meet again…" Natsu said to Lucy, making the blonde woman blush. As Lucy hears Natsu's response, Lucy realized that he remembers her and she suddenly felt nervous thinking from what time he remembers her, from Levy's gallery or the bar.

As Natsu intently observed the woman's face, he learned that her face has changed a few times ever since they made eye contact. Her face, at first, was smiling then turned into a pure surprise. When he said that they met again, her face began to change again, from surprise to blushing to nervousness. And with that look, Natsu got scared that the woman might run away, so he tried to think of a way to stop her nervousness, "Please don't run away!" Natsu frantically said as he waves his hand in front of him.

Unexpectedly, Lucy began to giggle as she looked at the panicking man. Hearing her sweet laughter, Natsu couldn't help but chuckle along with her. When the two was no longer laughing and just had smiles on their faces, Natsu stood up straight and started his small conversation, "So…I finally saw you again" Natsu said as he genuinely smiles at the woman.  
Hesitant to respond back, Lucy just stared for a moment at Natsu. But soon she decided to be friendly to the man, "Yes," Lucy then smiled, "yes we finally met again"  
"It was nice meeting you for the third time" Natsu replies without being aware of what he said.  
Taken aback with Natsu's reply, Lucy suddenly turned stiff as she thought to herself, _"Did he discover that I was the woman he met at the bar as well? Lucy…play it cool"_  
"Do you perhaps know how to count? I think this is just the second time…" Lucy teasingly said back as she tried to appear confident with her words  
"I don't think so…If I remember correct, I saw you wearing a black apple cut wig, with your friend who wore a purple wig" Natsu then wickedly grins at the woman but soon he regretted it when he saw her become tense and it terrified him that she'd run away.

And as he expected he keenly watched the woman step further away from him as if she was afraid that she was caught red-handed. As Lucy felt nervous, thinking that her disguise from that night has been blown, she unconsciously stepped away from the man. And as she did, her heels was suddenly caught at her gown, making her slip, "Ahhh!" Lucy yelped in fear that she was going to hit the floor and as she waited for the impact to hit her, a warm and strong arm suddenly enveloped.

When Natsu saw how the woman slipped due to her gown, Natsu quickly stepped forward and tried to catch the woman. As the woman was close enough to the floor, Natsu finally reached her and quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and hoisted her close to him. As he caught her, he cradled the woman close to his chest, with one arm around her waist and the other crosses her back until his hand rested on the woman's head.

When Lucy felt like she was caught, she cracked open an eye and suddenly met a bow tie. Then it hits her, Natsu caught her just in time. When she looked up, she met the worried eyes of the Dragneel President. Swallowing her nervousness, she felt like melting in his gaze because it was just too much for her. Without noticing, the two has been in the position of dipping for almost a minute already and they were just too caught up with their staring contest.

Without knowing, their breaths were already fanning each other's face and that didn't seem to snap the two out of their daze. As Lucy tries to look away from his gaze, she couldn't look away too long because she felt like she wanted to get lost in his gaze and so she always would look back to his eyes. Even without words, this seemed to be the same case for Natsu. He was just staring and was like studying her face and with that thought Lucy couldn't help but blush. Having this too much feeling, she feels like her heart is about to burst, and so she clears her throat making the man somehow snap out.

Soon enough, Natsu began to stand Lucy slowly but then his arm was still securely around her waist, keeping their distance close. And this fact goes unnoticed by the blonde. As Lucy just gazes at Natsu's onyx eyes, she suddenly felt conscious if the man was actually feeling her rapid heartbeat because she feels her heart is about to pop out of her chest, the longer they stayed eye-to-eye.

"Are you alright?" Natsu huskily and softly whispers making her shiver in thrill  
"Huh?" Lucy hazily replies as she lost herself in his voice and eyes but when she saw the forming smile of the man she suddenly snaps out of her trance and clears her throat to answer once again, "I mean yes…Thank you"  
Fully smiling at the blonde, Natsu unconsciously tightens his grasp around the blonde's waist, "Good…but next time, be careful…because I can't catch you all the time, I'm not always around you"  
Hearing his reply, Lucy suddenly felt her fist tighten. When she looked down to her hands that is the only time she realized that she was clenching her fist to the man's suit. So instantly, she let goes of the suit and shortly smoothen out the wrinkles she made to the suit before she stepped one foot backward, "Right of course…I'm just clumsy at times. But thank you"

Before Natsu could reply back, a group of young adults suddenly called the man's name making the young president look back and acknowledge the presence of the people. As he turned around to talk to them, Lucy made another step backward and turn to look at the painting they were staring at moments ago. As she unfocused stared at the painting, her ears were enhanced as she secretly listened to the conversation.

"Mr. Dragneel, we've seen different artworks already and they are incredible" the young woman stated happily  
"Yes Mr. Dragneel but I think we have a problem," the young man said  
"What's the problem Hayto?" Natsu asked concernedly  
"Magnolia Art Institution is here too and it looks like we're competing for a recruit" the man named Hayto replied back. Lucy, who was secretly listening suddenly tensed up when she heard the company she was working in  
"Don't worry, we are having a collaboration with the MAI. Take it easy" Natsu replies with full confidence in his voice and somehow, Lucy smiled in gratefulness.  
"But sir, isn't MAI our rival company?" the woman asked fiercely  
"Naiiya, they are still our rival company but for now, let's put the fire down. Okay?"

Listening to his words, Lucy suddenly realized that there was no point in making friends with the man because he'll just see her as a competition. So as her smile fades away, she decided to slip away from the place. Stepping away from her spot she carried her gown and walked away. But before she could slip out, she was not able to walk away too far when a hand suddenly grasps her hand. It was a familiar hand, a hand she has once said out loud before, a warm hand that brought comfort to her. So abruptly looking back, she saw Natsu was holding her hand to stop her from walking away.  
"Where are you going?" Natsu asked with worry in his voice, and Lucy couldn't figure out why he was acting like that. As Lucy raised a brow at the man, she just stared at the man and studied his face  
"I know I'm handsome but do you mind answering my question?" Natsu cheerfully remarks when he noticed that the woman was just studying his face  
Hearing his comment, Lucy couldn't help but chortle, "You? handsome?"  
"What? I am handsome…" Natsu then steps closer as he kept his hold on the woman's hand  
"Who said so?" Lucy asks back as her smile widens to the man  
"Your eyes did…" Natsu and Lucy began to stare once again and this time, Natsu saw the blonde blush for the second time

Feeling her heart to leap once again, Lucy immediately clears her throat as she looks away from the man. But, even if she knew that Natsu was holding her hand, she didn't make an effort to pull away, because she enjoyed the warmth that was running in her body.

"So, do you mind telling me where you are going? Or are you planning to run away from me again?" Natsu softly squeezes the hand of the woman, making her glance at him for the nth time  
"I just want to roam around the place and I think you are at work…" Lucy then softly smiles at the man who suddenly turned sad after what she said, "I better get going…but it was nice seeing you again"  
"Wait"  
Lucy suddenly stops in her attempt to pull away before slowly turning to look at the man fully. But unexpectedly, Natsu suddenly steps forward and towers over her. With their short distance, Lucy began to blush once again. And the fact that Natsu held her hand even tighter as if to assure him he was not dreaming, Lucy flushed even more  
"I know, you know my name…" Natsu then looks up at the tantalizing brown orbs, "But I'll just introduce my name again just to make sure that you'll remember me…"  
"I know your name…You're Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" Lucy shyly smiles at the man when she saw the sudden twinkle in his eyes, "I never forgot your name"  
"Good…" Natsu then looks down as he tries to hide his bashful face, which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. When Natsu felt the blonde squeeze back, he abruptly looks up and stared for a second, "Please, let me know your name…"

Taken aback with Natsu's request, Lucy couldn't help but think that Natsu may have been overly bothered by the idea that he didn't know her name. "Why should I tell you my name?" Lucy asked as she eyed the man  
"So that I could name the woman who has been clouding my mind ever since the first meeting…"  
Lucy was suddenly left speechless and she couldn't explain why she felt like happy knowing that the man has been thinking of her ever since. Feeling a little playful, she smirks triumphantly at the man, "Someday…someday, you'll know my name"  
"Why not now?" Natsu gave another soft squeeze to her hand  
"I don't think it's a perfect time yet…" Lucy kept her eyes to the man when suddenly her gaze drifted to his thin lips but she quickly looked up back to his eyes when she felt her cheeks to warm up again  
"Do you plan to stay in my mind longer than you should?" Natsu questioned curiously before looking down at the plumped lips of the blonde and watched it open to talk  
"Does it bother you? Am I bothering you?" Lucy unconsciously bites her lower lip in anticipation. And this Natsu noticed so he looked back to her eyes and answered  
"Yes" Natsu sternly replies and he receives the anticipated reaction of the blonde, she loses her smile as if she was hurt  
"Then forget me" Lucy was about to pull away when she suddenly stopped because of Natsu's reply  
"But I can't…"  
"What?" Lucy widens her eyes at the man  
"I can't forget you no matter what I do…"  
"A-and why not?" Lucy asked back curiously  
"B-because…" Natsu trails off as he looks away from the blonde when he felt his cheeks to flare up  
When Lucy noticed that his face was turning red, she suddenly realized that she indeed has been affecting the man without trying. So she decided to play even more, because she somehow loved how he is reacting to her, "How about this…" Natsu gradually looked back at the woman, "When you find the reason why you can't forget me, _maybe_ I will tell you my name. But until then, just remember me as the mysterious woman"  
"No," Natsu then shakes his head in disagreement making Lucy raise a brow, "you are the woman in the art gallery"  
Shortly chuckling at the name Natsu gave her, she then nodded in agreement as she repeated the name, "Than I am the woman in the art gallery"

And soon Lucy walks away from Natsu, pulling her hand away from the grasp of the man who somehow captured her heart without trying. As she disappeared behind different artworks, she leaned against a wall and sighed tiredly. She wouldn't admit it but she still feels her heart to beat rapidly and somehow felt sad when she no longer felt the warmth of his hand. Lucy then stares at the hand that Natsu held for so long, until she places that hand close to her heart, "What are you doing to me, Dragneel?"

When the woman disappeared from Natsu's sight, he just stared away at the place and watched other people roam around the exhibit. Smiling to himself, he was happy to have more than a minute interaction with the woman. _"I knew it was right to talk to her…who would have thought that I could talk to her for more than a minute and hold her hand…"_ Natsu thought to himself before he brought his hand up and stared at the hand he used to hold and squeeze the hand of the blonde.  
When he felt a new determination in his chest, he grinned motivated as he mumbles to himself, "One day, I'll know your name. But until then, I'll let you roam around my head with the name _Woman in the art gallery_ "

 **To be continued…  
**

* * *

 **Hey readers!**

 **-Sorry if it took me so long to update my stories...**  
 **-I'm quite busy making summarized chapters for all my stories and** _UPCOMING new stories_  
 **-I made this chapter pure NaLu scene...so how did you find the fluff? was it fluffy enough or was it** **a bleh?**  
 **-REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW...do whatever you want**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, MINA!**

 **Love,**  
 **FairyTailxNaLu**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As Lucy leaned against a wall as she hid from Natsu, Lucy couldn't slow down the beating of her heart. She knows that her face could be reddish as of the moment, because of her encounter with Natsu, which has brought her chills, and may she describe it as a good way of chills.

Lucy sighed tiredly as she felt her heartbeat race so fast, to the point she's like catching her breath. She also has this tingling feeling in her hand that she seems to miss. As she looks down at her hand, she recalled how Natsu held her hand; how she felt his hand was warm against hers, and how safe she felt in his grasp. As these thoughts run through her head, she could almost feel her heart animatedly pop out of her chest. And so, Lucy brought her hand to her chest as if to calm her heart down, "What are you doing to me, Dragneel?" Lucy mumbled to herself as she slowly closes her eyes to feel her heartbeat slow down. But as soon as she closes it, her name was suddenly called.

"Hey Hart," a voice called. Lucy snaps open her eyes as she looked around and there she found her co-worker/ friend. As Lucy stood up straight, the person was now in front of her, "Cana,"  
"Where did you go, girl?" The brunette asked as she places her hands on her hips, "I was looking for you…but thanks to that, I found these" Cana then brought up her glasses of wine  
"Cana, behave yourself, we are in an exhibit. You can't get drunk here" Lucy said as she tries to scold the brunette but the woman just grinned back at her  
"Relax," Cana then taps the shoulder of the blonde, "This is just my way to get focus on the art stuff"  
"Well then you have a weird way to get focused," Lucy remarked as she chortled along with her friend  
"Well, at least, I'm trying to work…what about you? You seemed to be boy hunting" Cana then smirked mischievously as she sees the sudden change of color in Lucy's face  
"Wha-what? No, I'm not. I was roaming around, observing art pieces…" Lucy then looks away as she felt her cheeks to flame up when she recalled her moment with Natsu back at the last painting she observed.  
"Yeah-yeah, sure you did" Cana then shrugs off Lucy as she observes the pouting blonde, "Anyways, I was going to tell you that, that gal," Cana then points at a person, which Lucy looked at next, "is one of the artists of this exhibit. I wanted to give you a background check, she is a five-year independent artist and she is very picky about what company to sign a contract with… so, better do your work" Cana then looked at the blonde who was smirking determinedly  
"I got this…" Lucy glanced for the last time at Cana before they separated.

* * *

As Lissana finishes up her wine glass, the silver-haired woman glanced around to check on the artist she was targeting to talk to. As she sees the artist be finally alone, Lissana smiled to herself until she notices a blonde woman across the room. She scrutinizingly stared at the blonde who smiled after talking to a brunette woman. When Lissana had a gut feeling that the blonde was going to talk to the same person she was hoping to talk to, she made her way up to the artist. With big steps towards the artist, she has finally stood before her.

"Hi, I'm Lissana Strauss, from Dragneel Art Corp. I'm an Artist scout" Lissana introduced herself as she extends her hand to the surprised artist  
"Oh, uh…Hi, I'm Aiko Nazuyama" the raven-haired artist said as she shook the hand of the artist scout  
"Yes, I'm fully aware of who you are. I'm so pleased to talk to you" Lissana then smiles genuinely when the artist began to blush. Before the artist could reply back, a new voice suddenly introduced herself.  
"Hello, I'm Luciya Hart, I'm from Magnolia Art Institute…" then the artist twirls around to glance at the newcomer. As for Lissana, she peeked at the shoulder of the artist and she found the blonde woman she saw. And as she has felt before, she was right that she was a competition.

"Excuse me," Lissana sternly interrupted making the two glance at her, "I believe I was talking to her first"  
Taken aback at first to the silver-haired woman's competitive aura, Lucy just smiles genuinely back at the woman, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I thought you two were plain just having conversation"  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm having some business discussion with Ms. Nazuyama" Lissana then smirked politely at Lucy who bowed in respect  
"Well then, apologies. I'll come back to talk to you Ms. Nazuyama" Lucy then smiled at the artist who smiled back  
"Alright…" Aiko Nazuyama then bows her head as she watches the blonde scout walk away and started observing some artwork, "I'm sorry about that…" the artist quickly stated as she looks back at the silver-haired artist scout  
"It's fine" Lissana then smiles softly at the artist, "It's normal for us to have some competition during exhibits like this"  
"Really? Is that how scarce artists are?" Nazuyama asked back in surprise  
"Not really, it just so happens, companies compete against one another to get the great artists…like you" Lissana watched the raven-haired girl blush as she was complimented  
"Oh, I'm not really much of a great artist yet. I'm still a newbie in this industry." Nazuyama and Lissana then smiled at one another  
"Yes you are, but you're a newbie who has a lot of potential" Lissana inwardly smirked as she thought that she has finally won the artist's attention, "I'd like to offer you a contract with the Dragneel Art corp"  
"I heard that company holds a lot of artists…but what does your company have to make me say yes?" Nazuyama then smirks playfully which surprised the scout artist. But of course, Lissana didn't back down, she was a team leader and she will do her best to win this artist's heart. And so Lissana smiled back at the artist, "Well, the Dragneel Art corp holds a worldwide art training for new artists, like you, with renowned artists, whether you're a painter or sculptor. We also sponsor those artists for their international exhibits."  
It was visible to Lissana's eyes that the artist was somehow intrigued but she knows, it needs more convincing, "It may sound generic for all companies who are artist agents but in our company, we ensure that these artists are being introduced to the art and culture industry bringing them to fame"  
"Oh, I'm not into fame…I'm more into what I can learn more Ms. Strauss" the artist then grins to the scout as if she was daring the scout to convince her more  
"oh, well then, it would be a great opportunity for you to be under the training of Master Zen. If I'm not mistaken, you have an interest in ceramic sculpture." Lissana then smiles triumphantly when she notices the spark in the artist's eyes, "As of today, we are finding qualified artists to be under his training for ceramic sculpture. He personally told us that he didn't want an artist that are not familiar with the basics of ceramic sculpture. And I believe, you know more than the basics"  
"Yes I do" Aiko giddily agreed as she smiled towards the silver-haired woman. At this point, Lissana knows that she will win this artist's heart  
"So, would you like to further discuss the contract?" Lissana patiently looked at the young woman who suddenly appeared shy  
"Well, I'd love to go to Master Zen's training. But I'd like to check my options first." Nazuyama briefly glances at the waiting blonde, "If it would be fine, I'd like to see the whole potential of the company and see what we can do about it."  
"It would be a pleasure for me to give you a file about our agreement with new artists. If you think you'd like to work with us, you can call me," Lissana then hands a calling card which the black-haired woman happily accepted. And with that Lissana walks away from the conflicted artist and heads towards the blonde scout.

As Lissana was meters away from the woman, she softly taps the shoulder of the blonde but then it still surprised her. As Lucy twirls around to glance at the person, she was taken aback with the person. "Oh, it's you"  
"Yes, it's me. I'm done talking with Ms. Nazuyama, you can talk to her now" And with that Lissana smiled towards the blonde before walking away from her.

As Lucy watched the silver-haired woman walk away, she sighed relieved when she realized that the woman was not mean at all. She could be intimidating at first, especially since she looked beautiful with her shiny silver hair, tantalizing blue eyes, and her confident posture. But she thought again, maybe she could be friends with her, and she decided to look for her after her business talk with Nazuyama. And with that, Lucy turns and heads towards the young artist.

* * *

After Lucy explains to Nazuyama about the possible career with Magnolia Art Institute, Lucy receives the same reply, that Aiko would look over the contract and check her options and once she's decided, she will give a call regarding her decision.

As Lucy walks away from the artist, Lucy aimlessly roamed around the exhibit. The venue was beginning to be crowded as new visitors come in to buy some art pieces. And this fact has thrilled Lucy because she was feeling pride for the independent artists. When Lucy walked past a painting, a certain silver-haired woman glances at her. Soon enough, that woman tries to catch her to tap the shoulder of the blonde, making the blonde glanced behind her.

"Hi," Lissana greeted as she stood before the stunned blonde. When Lucy turned, she had her eyes widen as she stares at the smiling silver-haired woman, "Uh, hi…" Lucy says back  
"Sorry if I surprised you," Lissana said as she continuously smiled at Lucy, "I uh, wanted to say sorry for acting mean to you awhile ago."  
"Oh that," Lucy suddenly relaxes as she finally snaps out of her surprise as she recalled her first encounter with the woman in front of her, "It's fine…I know where you're coming from. You must be an artist scout?"  
"Yes, I am. So, you're from Magnolia Art Institute, right?" Lissana asks as she gently pushes the blonde to the side as they continued their conversation  
"Yes, by the way, I'm Luciya Hart, but you can call me Lucy." The blonde woman then extends her hand which Lissana gratefully takes to shake, "Lissana Strauss"  
"By any chance, are you related to Mirajane Strauss? You seem to look like her" Lucy asked as she tries to study the face of the woman. And to her surprise, the woman chuckles and nods to her question  
"Yes, I'm her youngest sister. I guess you met her because of Magnolia's Art and Culture Department sector"  
"Ah, yes there. But I have met her long before that" Lucy and Lissana then grabs a drink when a waiter suddenly passes by them  
"Oh really, that's interesting," Lissana then smiles genuinely at the blonde, which Lucy mirrors back, "who knew we have a mutual person"  
"Well, maybe for you 'cause you must have a lot of friends. For me, I don't have a big circle of friends…" Lissana then tilts her head in wonder, "Really? Well, you're friendly. I doubt people would decline to your friendship"  
"Maybe not them…but me" Lucy said back almost whispering as she looks down at her wine  
"I'm sorry, what? I didn't quite catch what you said" Lissana asks as she leans closer to the blonde. But then Lucy looked up surprised before she started waving in front to dismiss what she said earlier  
"Don't mind me…I just said, I think so too"  
"Ah, okay…" Lissana suddenly awkwardly looked away as she ponders on the actions of the blonde.

Lissana couldn't help but feel curious about the blonde. She sees Lucy as an open book but then if she tries to read her, she begins to feel like she does not understand anything about her. And so, Lissana looks back at Lucy and realizes that she was like a mysterious woman who holds a lot of secrets.

"So," Lucy said as she breaks the growing awkward silence, "from what company are you? You said you were an artist scout like me"  
"Oh I work at the Dragneel Art Corp"  
"Dragneel…art corp?" Lucy stunned repeats as she stared at the short haired woman next to her, "So you work for Nat-su…I mean Mr. Natsu Dragneel?"  
"Yea-ah…are you alright?" Lissana suddenly notices the sudden change of color in the face of the blonde, "You're face-"  
"I'm fine! I-uh-I gotta go" And with that Lucy picked up her gown and quickly dashed away from Lissana. With the sudden departure of the blonde, Lissana couldn't help but find the reaction of Lucy to be odd. But the longer she stared at the last spot she saw Lucy, Lissana decided to just shrug it off.

"Lissana," a voice called to the woman. When Lissana stood by a tall table, wondering, she didn't expect someone to call her name. And so, when she heard her name called, she let out a sweet shriek and twirled around to glance at the person, "Natsu, you scared me."  
"Scared you? I barely shouted your name" Natsu said as he walks closer to the silver-haired woman and settled in front of her, "What are you doing here alone? Where are your new recruiters?"  
"I don't know. They're probably enjoying themselves with the food and people." Lissana replied as she shook her head and looked down at her glass of wine  
"Wait…there's another glass? Were you with someone?" Natsu curiously questions as he slowly turns the bottom rim of the glass  
"Yeah, I was making a new friend. But she suddenly left" Lissana nonchalantly replies as she looks up at her boss  
"She?" Natsu then smirked mischievously at the silver-haired woman, "I didn't know you were into girls"  
"Shut up Natsu! I'm not lesbian, okay" Lissana then rolls her eyes to the man before she chuckles along with him, "But, hey what are _you_ doing here? I thought you were going home after some offering of contracts?"  
"Well yeah, I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave." Natsu suddenly lifts the unattended glass of the woman Lissana was talking to and drinks the rest of the content  
"You know my friend drank from that. And you drank right where she drank…you're a cheater" Lissana teasingly smiled at the man who just raised his brow  
"What? What are you talking about? I'm not a cheater, and who am I cheating?" Natsu finally asked as he places down the glass  
"Yes you are...you just had an indirect kiss with my friend. And you're cheating on Miranda~" Lissana then giggles when Natsu contorted his face  
"Please, cheating on Miranda? I don't care about that woman. If her family isn't just insistent about those fucked up arranged marriage deal, I wouldn't even dare give a second glance on her." Natsu said, visible to him that he was really annoyed  
"But too bad, you're family had does kind of arranged marriage deals" Lissana teased making Natsu roll his eyes and shake his head in disbelief  
"Well, the Zuhara wasn't really the family my parents really had a deal with. It just so happened that the real family that I was arranged to suddenly died."  
"Oh my, I'm sorry to hear that…I never knew your family had those kinds of problems" Lissana said despite the hand covering her mouth when she gasped hearing the story of Natsu  
"Not really…I don't actually remember we went to the funeral of that family." Natsu suddenly slips out of reality when he recalls the faces of that family  
"Okay, enough sad stories" Lissana suddenly broke the silence, making Natsu snap out of his daze, "I'll just report to you that Aiko Nazuyama has agreed to be sent the agreement deal. But she said she'll see her options first with other companies. She'll just give a call if she has decided"  
"Okay, then prepare that agreement deal quickly and send it to her" Natsu replied back, making Lissana nod in agreement. As Natsu just kept his eyes on his friend, he suddenly remembers something, "Oh, I almost forgot. I met her again" Natsu said suddenly in a change of mood  
"Her? Who are you talking about?" Lissana questioningly looks at the grinning pinkette who just continued to be excited.  
"The woman at Levy's exhibit" Natsu excitedly shared, as if he was almost bouncing in his position, "I got to talk to her, hold her hand, smile at her-"  
"Hold up Natsu," Lissana cuts off the man as she raises her hands to physically stop him from talking, "Tell me the truth, are you in love with this woman?"  
"In love? Lis, I don't usually fall in love with a woman I barely know. I basically just know how she looks, how her laughter sound, how sweet her voice is, how soft her ha-"  
"Woops!" Lissana suddenly presses her hand to the lips of the man to stop him from talking, "You sound in love with her…Let me just remind you, you are engaged. And even if you are against the marriage, you have no choice but to follow"  
Natsu then removes her hand to his lips as he speaks back, "Lis like I said, I'm not in love with her. I just like the thought of her…" Natsu suddenly smiled to himself as he pictures the image of the blonde woman, "I like how her blonde hair falls to her back, how sweet she sounds when she laughs, how bashful she can be when she's shy…"

As Lissana continuously listens to the description Natsu gave about the woman he has been talking about nonstop, she suddenly recalls that she have met a woman that holds almost the same characteristics. Lissana suddenly had the gut feeling that she has met this woman, and if she's not mistaken, he could be describing Lucy.

With that thought, Lissana suddenly felt like telling Natsu about her encounter with Lucy. But then, there was a doubt about it. She didn't know if it would be the best for Natsu. She wanted to make him happier by telling him the name of Lucy but she also thought that maybe that would give him a false hope. And so, she decided to play safe, and that is to keep her mouth shut. _"I'll let destiny play its game…"_

"Tell me Natsu, if you discover her name..." Lissana looked straight into the eyes of the man, "What happens next?"  
Natsu was silent for a moment as he ponders on the question of his friend, "Then I'll get on with my life like nothing happened. Just as I promised."  
As Lissana and Natsu stared at one another, the silver-haired woman doesn't know if she should trust his words. But then again, Natsu has always kept his promise, "Okay, then I trust you. I don't want you to get hurt in the process of whatever you are doing"  
"Thanks for caring, but I know what I'm doing." Natsu then moves closer to his friend and gives her a hug before he walks away to head out of the exhibit.

After that hug, Lissana just sighed contently as she trusted her friend and gave a last glance to the leaving man.

" _I hope you really know what you're doing…"_

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When the morning came, Natsu was sitting in his car as his driver drives him to their building. He was glancing at the streets as the vehicle was moving, but the consciousness of the man was too far away from reality. He was recalling his night at the exhibit where he met the woman at the art gallery. He remembered how her voice sounded when she enthusiastically tried to answer his question. He recalled how her blonde hair would sway whenever she moved and how perfect she seemed to be under his grasp, especially when he caught her after she slipped due to her gown.

Unaware of what he was doing, he was suddenly smiling at the window and the driver couldn't help but remark then bright smile.

"Natsu-sama, you seem happy today?" the driver said as he looked at the rearview in the middle of the car, looking at his master. When the called man looked at him with surprise, Natsu couldn't help but cock his sideways

"Why'd you say that Yuko-san? I'm always happy" Natsu then chuckles at the man for finding him odd

"I know sir…but you don't usually smile like the way you did ago before I said anything" Yuko, the driver, said before looking back at the streets. When the driver said no more, Natsu finding it weird because he was always the smiling person, so he couldn't quite imagine what smile he was talking about. And so, Natsu just looks away and glances back at the street.

After the last turn to a corner, Natsu has finally arrived at the Dragneel Art Corporation. Grabbing his bag and his phone, Natsu looked at the driver before opening his door, "Yuko-san, you don't have to pick me up tonight, I'll be working overtime today."

"Yes sir…but, what will I say to Lady Grandine if she asks me why I haven't left the manor yet?" Yuko asked as he worried about the man behind him

"You can tell her the truth. She'd be mad but not to you, just me" Natsu then grinned widely making the driver somehow relaxed, "Don't worry, I can handle her" Then Natsu pushed the door wide open to step out. Once he was, he bend to check on the driver again and said, "Thanks, Yuko-san!" and with that Natsu stood up straight, and closes the door shut.

Soon enough, Natsu started his way up to the front entrance of the building. As he entered, he was greeted by a few employees who were there earlier than him at seven in the morning. When Natsu rode the elevator to head to his floor, he settled himself at the back of the small contraption, he suddenly reminisced again about last night.

" _I know, you know my name…" he said as he looked straight into the eyes of the blonde, "But I'll just introduce my name again just to make sure that you'll remember me…"  
"I know your name…You're Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" the woman said as she shyly smiles at him when she saw the sudden twinkle in his eyes, "I never forgot your name"  
"Good…" he then looked down as he tried to hide his bashful face, which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. When he felt the blonde squeeze back, he abruptly looks up and stared for a second, "Please, let me know your name…"_

" _Why should I tell you my name?" the woman asked as she eyed him  
"So that I could name the woman who has been clouding my mind ever since the first meeting…"  
with his statement, he clearly made the woman speechless but it was weird to think that somehow he feels like he made her happy. Still confused by what he was seeing and feeling, he suddenly sees her smirk triumphantly at him and said, "Someday…someday, you'll know my name"  
"Why not now?" he asked impatiently as he squeezes her hand again  
"I don't think it's a perfect time yet…" then they locked gaze at one another. As they did, he noticed that her gaze to his thin lips but quickly looked up back to his eyes and that is when he saw her cheeks color again. And so to keep her blushing more, he asked, "Do you plan to stay in my mind longer than you should?" this time, it was him who looked down at the plumped lips of the blonde and watched it open to talk  
"Does it bother you? Am I bothering you?" as the woman unconsciously bites her lower lip in anticipation, he couldn't help feeling like he wanted to kiss those lips but when e realized what he thought, he quickly averted his gaze back to her eyes and answered  
"Yes," he sternly replied and receives the anticipated reaction from the blonde, which was to frown. "Then forget me" the woman began to pull away and it terrified him so he quickly replied  
"But I can't…"  
"What?" the woman suddenly widens her eyes at him  
"I can't forget you no matter what I do…"  
"A-and why not?" the blonde asked back curiously  
"B-because…" he then trails off as he looked away from the blonde when he felt his cheeks to flare up.  
"How about this…" he gradually looked back at the woman, "When you find the reason why you can't forget me,_ _maybe_ _I will tell you my name. But until then, just remember me as the mysterious woman"  
"No," he said as he shakes his head in disagreement making the blonde woman raise her brow, "you are the woman in the art gallery"  
Shortly chuckling at the name he gave her, she then nodded in agreement as she repeated the name, "Than I am the woman in the art gallery"_

"I wonder when will that perfect time be?" Natsu said to himself as he ends his reminiscing of last night event. When his question was not answered by anyone, the elevator did, by dinging when it reached the desired floor. Quickly enough, Natsu pushed himself off the wall of the elevator and walked out of it. As he began to walk the hall to his office, a few employees walking past him greeted him until finally he reaches his door and disappears inside.

* * *

As the day went on, Natsu was already in the middle of reading some information about the International Art Exhibit when his secretary, Daichi, entered and cleared his throat to catch the attention of the president. When he did, he watched Natsu took off his reading glasses then sighed as he leaned back in his computer chair.

"What is it Daichi?" Natsu asked as he leaned further in his chair

"Sir, we have scheduled a meeting already with the MAI this Friday," Daichi said as he checked the planner of the president

"Good! Were you able to note who would be coming?" Natsu said with grin on his face as he leans forward and crosses his arm over the table

"Yes sir," Daichi nodded before opening the planner once again, "The president of MAI have confirmed that her delegates will be the ones attending the meeting since she has other commitments already this Friday. So Ms. Jane Rosster, the Art and Fashion Department head will be coming along with her two team leaders for art and fashion"

Natsu then nodded as he thought about something regarding the meeting, "Alright, make sure that Ms. Strauss will have a free schedule tomorrow"

"Yes sir," And with that Daichi turned his back when suddenly Natsu called on to him again

"Daichi," Natsu called out

"Sir?" Daichi asked as he stops by the door

"Who are the two scout team leaders coming tomorrow?" Natsu questioned as he grabbed his glasses from the table and readied it to be worn again

"Um, Ms. Cana Alberona and Ms. Lu-oh!" Daichi said but was cut short quickly when an employee suddenly opened the door making Daichi stumble away from it, "Sorry Daichi!" a short woman said as she peeked inside the office

"Um Sir?" the woman then glanced at her boss

"Yes, Mrs. Yuri?" Natsu replied as he tried to stifle his chuckle

"Your father called and he said he wanted an update about the exhibit from the IAA," the elderly said as she smiled at the two men

"Thank you, Mrs. Yuri, I'll call my dad" Natsu then nodded to the woman who then left the room. And so Natsu returned his attention back to his secretary, "Daichi, kindle just send out the invitation to them"

"Yes sir" and with that Daichi left the room leaving the president to sigh in tiredness early in the morning.

* * *

As Lissana sat by her desk, she leans back to her chair and thought about her previous night. As she got lost to her realization that the woman she met last night was the woman Natsu was also trying to find and know the name, she couldn't shake off the feeling like she needed to do something about it.

Last night, she thought that destiny should do her part in making Natsu and Luciya meet and know each other. But she thought again, destiny sometimes like to play too much to the point that lives get too messed up. And so, she has been thinking if she should do something about it.

She knew nothing about Luciya except for the fact that the woman could be mysterious, a person holding on too much of secrets. She wanted to read the woman but she just couldn't because the woman was just too guarded to be understood. And so, Lissana couldn't help but not to truly trust the woman, knowing that Natsu has put on too much liking to her.

As Natsu's best friend, she knew the man was a true sweetheart because when he loves, he just gives his all. And that is what is scaring her. She's afraid that Natsu would give his heart to a woman who can never be understood without forcing her to share. She is scared that Natsu would be trying hard to keep the woman around despite the dark secrets the woman may be holding.

And so, Lissana has come to her own resolves and that is to end Natsu's unsafe fantasy to know the woman. She decided to tell her best friend the name of the woman he has been thinking about so that Natsu would no longer have an excuse to keep on searching for her.

"I know you'll hate me for doing this, but I have to do this Natsu," Lissana said to no one in particular as she pushes her chair away to stand. But as soon as she stood up, a knock came, making Lissana stop for a minute.

The person who knocked on her door then opened it and revealed themselves. And there Lissana, saw Daichi peeked and gave a shy smile, "Hello Ms. Staruss"

"Daichi," Lissana called out as she returned the smile, "Come in"

"So, what can I do for you?" Lissana continued as she still stood and watched the man fully entered

"Sir Natsu told me to tell you that you must keep your schedule tomorrow cleared because you would be taking part in the meeting with the MAI"

"MAI? Tomorrow?" Lissana asked surprised

"Yes, Ms. Rosster, Ms. Alberona, and Ms. Hart would be coming here as the representatives of MAI to discuss the sponsoring of International Art Exhibit" Daichi said in a matter of fact tone

"Um…Ms. Hart? As in Ms. Luciya Hart?" Lissana curiously asked as if she was beginning to be excited for some reason

"Why yes. Have you met her?" Daichi surprisingly questioned making Lissana smile sweetly

"Let's say we did…" Lissana began to smirk mischievously which the secretary noticed

"Uh, sh-should I be scared of your smile Ms. Staruss?" Daichi asked nervously making Lissana laugh as she has noticed the slight shaking of the man

"No, don't worry Daichi, this is not an evil scheme. Just…don't tell Natsu that I know one of the delegates. Okay?" Lissana the beamed a bright smile which the secretary returned before nodding and left the room.

When Lissana was alone again, instead of leaving her room to do what she was supposed to do, she just grabbed her chair and sat down, sighing in relief.

"I guess destiny doesn't want me to intervene in its plan…I guess, I should just trust it and let things unfold on its own"

* * *

 _Please call in Ms. Alberona and Ms. Hart into my office…thank you"_ a voice said coming from the speaker of the phone. Soon enough the secretary who holds the call stood up and walked up to the two office of the team leaders. When the secretary was in front of Ms. Hart's office, she softly knocks and waits for an acknowledgment, _"Come in"_

"Ms. Hart? Good day" the secretary greeted

"Yes, Ms. Kinana?" Lucy greeted back as she looks up at the secretary

"Ms. Rosster wants you in her office along with Ms. Cana. I'll be advising her as well"

"Alright, thank you. I'll be heading over" Lucy said before she began to stand and fix her stuff as the secretary left the room. After a few minutes later, a brunette woman peeked and called on to her, "Hey blondie!"

"Hey," Lucy greeted, briefly looking at the brunette before finally finishes her fixing, "I am done. Let's go" Lucy chimed before she pulls the door open wide and left the room.

After a short walk to the office of the department head, Lucy and Cana found themselves sitting in front of the head manager. And so the two gave their smiles as they waited for their manager to look back at them.

"Alright…" Rosster said still looking at her paper but then she places her pen down and looked up, "How are you two?"

"Um…we're good," Lucy said as she curiously glanced at her friend who gave a questioning look too, "Everything is good"

"Excellent. So, how was the event last night? Did we get a contract with a new artist?" Rosster asked with all smiles

"Meh…" Cana sounded but Lucy quickly nudges her to stop acting disrespectful, and so Cana looked at the blonde as if to tell her to relax, "We did have some contracts offered but not much-sealed deal"

"That's fine" Rosster then leaned forward making the two straighten their back as if to pay full attention, "But the reason why I asked you two here is because I want you to free your schedule tomorrow morning"

"Tomorrow morning? May I ask why?" Lucy politely asked but Cana just cackles as she said yes loudly

"Yes!" Cana exclaimed, "So yes! Is it a vacation? Or a trip to a bar? Oh oh, maybe some beer exhibit?!"

"Uh…no" Rosster nonchalantly replied to the brunette who then sulked after, "As I was going to explain…"

"Sorry about that" Lucy apologized for Cana, which the manager accepted

"I need you two to be with me at the Dragneel Art Corp to represent our institution tomorrow. We would be discussing the International Art Exhibit sponsoring"

"W-wait," Lucy then widens her eyes in nervousness as she leans forward, "Are we to uh- talk with the high ups?"

"Yes, the president of DAC will personally sit with us and have this event established" Rosster then leans back to her chair as if to relax

"Oh…uh. You know what, I think I can't come because I have a…um…" Lucy then tried to think of an excuse and Cana can see her through that her friend was trying to hide away, knowing that the president is Natsu Dragneel.

"She has dentist appointment" Cana made excuse for her friend, which Lucy felt grateful for

"Yes! Cana is right… I have a…dentist appointment" Lucy slowly nods as if she was convinced with her lame excuse

"But!" Cana quickly added, "I can have her reschedule it. So don't worry we'll be there!" Lucy then stares at the brunette stunned

"Good! Then I'll see you two tomorrow at the lobby of DAC at 9 am" Rosster happily informed, which Cana took as a sign to leave

"Okay! See you tomorrow" Cana then stood up, pulled Lucy up, and pushed her out of the room.

When the two was no longer inside the room of their manager, Cana abruptly pulled Lucy back to her office and made her sit down.

"Okay, breathe in and breathe out" Cana instructed the blonde who obliged after, "Do you want to tell me why you were planning not to attend that meeting?"

"Cana, didn't you hear Rosster? _We_ would be talking with the president of DAC" Lucy said with pure worry in her voice

"So? It's just Natsu" Cana countered back while furrowing her eyebrows together

"Cana!" Lucy squealed almost crying, "that is the problem…we are going to talk with Natsu"

"Blondie, you are this," Cana began to wave her hand in the air as if she was a big mess, "Poker face lady who walks around MAI. And just like that, meeting Natsu, talking to him, him catching you. You're all this, very sweet, blushing, fangirl"

"Cana, I am no fangirl, okay. I'm just-"

"You're just what? Come on, it's obvious you were trying to avoid him like… you didn't want to be seen by your crush…wait he's your crush?" Cana then gleams her eyes in excitement

"What?! No!" Lucy then shook her head in disbelief, "Cana! Can you be serious!"

"I am serious. I think you have a crush on him"

"Can! No! Cana!" Lucy whined as her face was now blushing

"uhhh-your blushing!" Cana then chuckles out loud making Lucy blush even more but instead of retorting back she just puffs some air and pouts, "Okay-okay…I'll stop"

"Well, you should…" Lucy said before she sighed tiredly, "What am I going to do?" Lucy asked worriedly

As Cana leans herself to the edge of Lucy's table while crossing her arms over her chest, she just then shrugs her shoulder, "I think you should just relax and let things happen"

"That is the point, I don't want things to happen" Lucy countered back

"Oh come on, you are there professionally. You are not there to make mingle…there is a difference" Cana then smiled at the blonde who was finally relaxing, "If I were you, get to know him as a president. The way he works, the way how he treats his people, and just simply him"

"Why do I have to do that?" Lucy then furrows her brows in question

"I know you, even if you don't admit to yourself that he has become your point of interest, you are curious about who he is" Cana then stood up straight and began to walk towards the door and slightly turned the knob, "This is your chance to fully get to know the man. I'm pretty sure that tomorrow won't be the last…instead, it would be the beginning"

And with that, Cana fully turned the knob and swung the door open to leave. When the door was closed, Lucy let out a deep sigh as she dropped herself into her chair and stared at her ceiling, "Well, this is the beginning of my death…"

 **To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _Friday, 8:57 am_

 _"Luciya Hart! Where are you?!"_ A panic voice shouted at the other end of the call as Luciya holds her phone by her shoulder and ear while trying to carry her messed up things and cross the street

"I'm on my way Cana! Just a corner!" Lucy shouted over the busy noise of the streets of Magnolia

 _"Well hurry up! Rosster is getting impatient here. You should have been here 43 minutes ago!"_ Cana replied back in a very strained voice

"I know, I know! I just...I'll explain later, ah!" Lucy shouted when she was almost hit by a bike, "Watch where you're going!" Lucy bellowed

 _"Hey blondie, you okay?"_ Cana asked worriedly

"Yeah, just a little jumpy here. I'm almost there" Lucy said as she tried to fix her bag from her shoulder

 _"Alright, hurry up. It 9 o' clock already"_

"Yes, yes. I'm at the stairs already. Bye" and with that, Lucy hung up and took her phone away from her shoulder and kept it in her bag. Once she was done, she looked up and saw the building before her, the Dragneel Art Corporation.

"Well, this is it." Lucy said to herself out loud, as she exhaled in relaxation, "It's now or never"

She took one step at a time as she went up the stairs of the building while mentally pleading that destiny would take her side for once. As she was three steps away from the main entrance of the building, a brunette suddenly came out and saw her.

"Hart!" Cana shouted, "Come on!" And with that, Lucy sprinted in her stiletto towards Cana, who was almost scowling at her late attendance

"Yes! I'm coming!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran. When she finally reached her co-worker, she smiled apologetically at her and said, "Sorry,"

"Say that to Rosster, not to me" Cana answered as she walked back inside, followed by the blonde

When the two was finally inside, in front of their manager, the blonde scout quickly said apology, "Sorry Ms. Jane. I just had some trouble back at home"

"I hope this is your first and last late attendance for an outside meeting," Rosster said in a dismayed aura

"Yes, I promise" Lucy then bows her head to her boss

As Lucy pulls her head up after bowing, she quickly noticed a group of men approaching them, which only indicates that the high ups of D. there to greet them.

"Ms. Rosster?" A man with brown hair and black eyeglasses called once he stood before the three women

"Yes, that's me. We're from MAI," Rosster then extends her hand to the man, who gratefully shook it

"Yes, of course. I am President Dragneel's assistant, Daichi Yamato, he will be here in a minute to welcome you" the man then bowed his head, which was mimicked by the three. And just as they stood up straight, a man in black suit and dark red necktie started walking towards them.

With that view, Lucy's breath suddenly hitched as she saw who was coming closer to them. In pure instinct, Lucy stepped back and almost hid behind Cana, who was not fazed at all to the situation.

"Ms. Rosster, it's a pleasure to meet you" the pink-haired man greeted as he extended his hand to the older woman, "I'm Natsu Dragneel, President of D.A.C."

"Of course!" Rosster then shook the young man's hand excitedly, "I never knew that the new president of D.A.C. would be as young as you"

"Well, it was not my plan..." Natsu replied as he shyly scratches his neck

"Oh, by the way, I'm here with my team leaders," Rosster then steps back to reveal her colleagues, "Ms. Cana Alberona for the Fashion Department" Cana then extended her hand to the president who was somehow surprised to see the familiar brunette. When the two shook hands, Cana gave a soft squeeze before releasing her grip on his hand, then she followed it with a wink as if to greet him with _I know you_.

"And Ms. Luciya Hart for the Arts Department" Rosster finally introduced. When Lucy heard her name, she flinched in her spot, afraid to fully introduce herself. But the moment, her name was called, Cana sidestepped and revealed the blonde woman to the pink-haired president.

With the sudden view, Natsu couldn't help but lose his breath when he saw the woman in the gallery, standing right before him. He was speechless and right now, he just wanted to rejoice in knowing her name now.

 _Luciya Hart_ , Natsu said in his mind as he sternly gazed at the blonde. But the moment he realized that he was staring, he quickly shifted his emotion and brought out his professional aura and stature.

"Welcome to Dragneel Art Corp., _Ms. Hart_ " Natsu said in his serious tone as he extended his hand, but it was still evident that the man was testing the sound of her name from his tongue

When Natsu extended his hand to her, Lucy couldn't help but stare at the offered hand and decide whether she should shake it or not. But when she noticed that Natsu was acting professional, she knew she had to act the same. And so, clearing her throat and standing up straight, she placed her hand against his and shook it firmly.

"It's a pleasure President Dragneel, " Lucy said back with her serious voice. As soon as they shook hands, Lucy quickly pulls away from his grasp and stepped back, afraid that she'll explode in embarrassment.

"Well then," Natsu quickly said when he recovered after the short introduction with the blonde, "Shall we?"

"Yes, of course, President Dragneel, " Rosster said on behalf of the them

Soon enough, the group was lead by Daichi towards the grand hall of the building, where the meeting will be held. As they all walked towards the hall, Natsu tried his best not to look back and smile towards Lucy. As for Lucy, she tried her best to keep herself balanced as her day is just starting.

* * *

As soon as the group entered the hall, they began their meeting already. All the people involved in the event was present. Lissana was present to represent the Arts department while Bisca Connell was the team leader for culture department, and of course, Natsu was there as the head leader for D.A.C.

They discussed different topics such as the main theme of the event, what kind of talent and skills did they want to show to the audience, how would they arrange the event, what responsibilities each company would hold.

As the meeting went on, Lucy was able to see a different side of Natsu. She knew that Natsu was the president of their rival company, but she didn't know that Natsu's determination and focused aura would actually be appealing to her. Seeing him in a new perspective, unconsciously made her smile and proud. She didn't know why but she felt like he has turned into a matured man she has always wanted despite the playfulness and bashfulness he has in himself.

Just as Lucy was silently and secretly observing the president, her phone suddenly buzzed indicating that she received a text message. So, secretly unlocking her phone, she looked at the screen and saw Cana's short message.

 **From: Cana A.**

 _Don't you find him hot being so dominant? ;)_  
9:39 am

Suddenly scoffing in disbelief, Lucy quickly looked up and saw that no one has paid attention to her. And so, secretly texting back, she tried her best not to show any emotion, until she was able to send her text message back.

 **From: Lucy-Blondie**

 _Goodness Cana, can we not have this conversation?_  
9:39 am

Before Lucy could return her attention back to the meeting, her phone buzzed again

 **From: Cana A.**

 _Nope. We must!_  
9:40 am

 **From: Lucy-Blondie**

 _Cana no._  
9:40 am

 **From: Cana A.**

 _Natsu's hot in his suit. Agree?_  
9:40 am

The moment Lucy read Cana's message, she knew her cheeks heated up because she couldn't agree more that Natsu looked very handsome and dashing in his office suit. But she didn't want to agree with Cana, knowing that she would be teased endlessly. So glancing at Cana, Lucy abruptly shook her head and mentally told her to stop but the brunette just chortled at her.

"What do you suggest Ms. Hart?" Jane Rosster suddenly asked the blonde who was startled for a second at the call of her name

"I'm sorry what?" Lucy quickly countered when she looked at her boss

Realizing that the whole attention was on her, especially Natsu, who was intently looking at her, Lucy couldn't help but blush at that fact.

"Suggestions for the event's venue," Rosster repeated

"Oh, the venue..." Lucy then trails off as she one-by-one glanced at the people inside the hall room until her gaze ends with Natsu. Swallowing hard, Lucy tried to slow down her breathing and put on her professional façade, "Since the theme we agreed on is about natural beauty of nature, I was thinking of bringing the event to an outdoor venue, where nature is physically part of the event"

"That could be an option," Natsu suddenly said, making the façade of Lucy breakdown. But before anyone could add on to what Natsu said, a phone suddenly rang and looked at the owner of the phone.

Rosster's phone was ringing and the MAI was calling her. So, Jane quickly took her phone and slightly pushed her chair backward, "Excuse me, I just have to take this"

And with that, everyone nodded as they patiently waited for the manager to return. Despite the silence, people knew that there was a growing tension inside the hall and they didn't know where it was coming from. So acting into it, Lissana suddenly clears her throat and slightly pushed her chair as well, "Excuse me, I'll just go to the comfort room"

"I'll go too!" Cana quickly said as she stood up and made her chair roll backward

As the silver-haired and brunette women began to walk towards the door, Lissana quickly half turned and signaled for Bisca to follow her lead. And so, the green-haired woman softly coughed before pushing her chair back, "Excuse me, I'll just have to drink"

And with that, Daichi took it as a sign to follow next, "Right, the snacks haven't been brought in. Excuse me, I'll just have to retrieve it" and with that, the brown-haired assistant stood.

Soon enough, everyone left Natsu and Lucy alone in the hall, oblivious to the sudden scheme of the others. When the two finally realized that they were alone, Natsu's breath suddenly hitched when he looked up and saw Lucy was staring at him.

As Lucy stared at Natsu, not realizing that Natsu was looking back at her, her mind began to wander in the event they last saw each other, while for Natsu, the longer he stared back at her the more he found himself recalling the time she said that he will know her name in a perfect time.

Before anyone of them could react, the door suddenly opened making their unbearable silence break. When the door opened, a faint squeal was heard, shouting ' _don't_ '. And so, Lucy and Natsu suddenly looked at the doorway and saw everyone behind Rosster who was oblivious to the sudden scream.

"Um, was I interrupting anything?" Rosster asked for anyone, who was frozen in their spot after being caught of eavesdropping

"I don't think so Ms. Rosster," Natsu said ignoring the ridiculous poses of the others

Cana was the first to snap out of her caught-in-the-zone behavior as she cleared her throat and pulled down a bit on her skirt, "Well, since everyone is back, I guess we'll continue" and with that Cana walked back to her seat and quietly waited for the others to return as well.

When everyone was back at their seats, they began to discuss again. D.A.C and M.A.I. agreed to collaborate in scheduling and assigning different artists for the specific theme, both in arts and fashion. Lissana, Bisca, and Cana were assigned to do this task since they were team leaders for each department. As for Lucy, Rosster assigned her to be the direct officer representing the M.A.I that would be working in Dragneel Art Corp.

"What?" Lucy expressed shocked as she leaned forward, "I'll be working here?"

"Yes Ms. Hart," Rosster nodded to her, "Since M.A.I is more of an institute than a company, our facility wouldn't be good enough as compared to theirs. Don't worry, Ms. Vermillion is fully aware of this arrangement."

"O-o-kay...but," Lucy then slumps back into her seat, "what about my job as an artist scout, I mean, that is my specialty. And isn't direct officer supposed to be your role?"

"You're right, I'm expected to be the direct officer assigned here, but unfortunately, Ms. Vermillion put me in charge as the direct officer in M.A.I. since she has an international art conference to participate" Rosster then looked at the DAC president and continued, "President Dragneel, I entrust my responsibility to Ms. Hart because I know she is capable of handling things from here"

"W-wa-wait!" Lucy bellowed as she waved her hands in panic. When all the people's attention was on her, she suddenly blushed in embarrassment, "I-I-I mean...I-I'm not quite sure of my responsibility here"

"You'll be my right hand in command in work, " Natsu said nonchalantly as he sternly looked at the blonde, "You will be reporting to me and all transactions of M.A.I about the event will be addressed to me by you"

"What?" Lucy surprisingly asked

"Yes, that's true. And that goes for me too, you will be reporting new progress and update to me" Rosster then smiled at Lucy who was lost for words.

"Well then, it's set!" Cana suddenly exclaimed as she clapped her hand

"Good," Natsu added

And with that, all the members of the meeting stood up. One by one, the MAI employees except Lucy quickly shook hands with the DAC employees. When Lucy was able to snap out of her astonishment, she slowly stood up and shook hands with Lissana, Bisca, and Daichi. And once it was done, she stopped in her tracks as she thought she would have to shake hands now with Natsu. Without knowing, Natsu was already out of his seat and he was standing a meter away from her. And so, when a hand was extended to her, Lucy quickly looked up and saw Natsu was waiting to shake hands with her.

"Ms. Hart," Natsu said her last name almost huskily. Slowly, Lucy lifted her hand and grasped his hand to shake hands, "I'm looking forward working with you"

With his kind words, Lucy lost her ability to respond as she just stared at Natsu. And just as she willed herself to speak, she felt him pull his hand away, "...Hai"

And with that, Natsu turned his back to leave the room followed by the other delegates of DAC. When they have left, Lucy suddenly felt weak in her knees and suddenly sat at one of the office chairs.

"Hey, you okay there?" Cana asked as she rushed to Lucy's side

"Yeah..." Lucy replied in all dazed, "I think so..."

* * *

As the day went on, Cana, Lucy, and Jane returned back to the Magnolia Art Institute. Even if Jane and Cana seemed fine about the meeting, Lucy was still overwhelmed.

When Lucy was back at her office, her mind was wandering that she didn't notice someone entered her office.

"Blondie," the person called and it quickly snapped Lucy out of her daydream

"Oh, Cana...What are you doing here?" Lucy asked as she took the mouse-control and moved it to turn on her sleeping computer

"Checking up on you" Cana replied as she took the empty seat in front of the blonde

"On me? Why?" Lucy asked again as she looked up at her friend

"Well, you look like confused and out-of-your-wits" Cana answered as she pointed at the face of the blonde, who suddenly flushed in embarrassment

"Really?" Lucy asked back as she ran her hand over her cheeks, "Did I look like this in DAC?"

"When the meeting ended, yes. Before the meeting, no" Cana then stood up and walked towards the food table of the blonde, "But you look flustered from time to time during the meeting" Cana added as she took some goodies and faced the blonde

"Flustered? As in like a tomato?" Lucy surprisingly asked and when Cana nodded, Lucy's eyes suddenly widens and slaps her cheek, "Oh my, then Natsu could have noticed my face..."

"Of course, he barely took his eyes off you" Cana then snickered a smile making Lucy blush even more

"If that's the case, I can't work with him on Monday..." Lucy then looked up at her friend who just shook her head

"Don't be silly, blondie, I will be working there too because I have to work along with the other team leaders." Cana then dropped herself back to her previous seat

"Really? Oh, thank God. Promise me not to leave by my side" Lucy then extends her pinky waiting for Cana to seal the promise

"Do I have to all the time? I mean, Natsu might think you're a lesbo" Cana then mischievously grinned

"Cana! Promise me!" Lucy suddenly bellowed, which only made Cana chuckle. When she was able to gain back her normal breathing, Cana brought out her pinky and sealed the promise, "Yes, I promise"

"Good!" Lucy then smiled to the brunette but it quickly faded when Cana added, "But,"

"But?"

"I can't promise that I'd stay once I find the moment for you and pinky to be alone" Cana then crosses her arms over her chest as she watched Lucy gasp

"You won't do that," Lucy stated nervously

"Can't promise, blondie" and with that Cana stood up and walked towards the door to leave. Without another word, Cana was gone from Lucy's office, leaving the blonde scout to be fazed.

 **To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

That Friday, Lucy went home immediately after her working hours since she didn't feel like doing some overtime. By 6 pm, she was settled back to her home, wearing her comfortable clothes, holding her warm chocolate drink, and her most recently bought novel book.

Walking towards her large window and sat on the ledge of it, she was able to watch the setting sun. She sighed and just stared at the scenery.

"I miss moments like this," Lucy said to no one as she slowly brought the mug to her lips and took a sip to her drink. After that, she sets the mug down by her feet and let her back rest against the wall. Talking to herself once more, she said, "I miss doing this with mama and papa...then they'll decide to paint and make the most beautiful replica of this moment" Lucy started reminiscing about her past but it was cut short when a loud sound suddenly interrupted her

 _ARFF! ARFF! ARFF!_

Looking down at the floor, Lucy slowly smiles and puts down her feet to pick up her white dog. Snuggling it close to her chest, she then began to rub the head of her pet.

"Alright Plue, I'll stop being melancholic," Lucy said as she pulled her dog in front of her

 _ARFF! ARFF! ARFF!_

"I know, this will be the last time for this month that I'll be down," Lucy then hugs her dog before releasing him to run and do whatever her dog needs to do.

When her pet dog disappeared somewhere in her apartment, she sighed then stood up. She grabbed her almost empty mug and picked up her novel to begin her reading session by her comfortable couch. And within a few minutes, Lucy was within the world of the novel.

 _ **…-…-…-…**_

 _"Hello, milady."_ _a man in a black suit said before he bowed and took her hand to plant a kiss on her backhand. With such gentle and affectionate gesture, the woman couldn't help but feel her face warming up. And so when the man looked up at her, she shyly smiled and said, "Good evening milord," she then curtsy before the man, who lovely watched her._

 _"I have been looking at you, the entire night." the man said as he took a step forward. This should have scared Gabriela but instead, she let the distance between them be shorter, and answered the man._

 _"I have noticed milord," Gabriela then looked up and gazed into the dark brown eyes of the man, "Do you perhaps need anything from me?"_

 _"I do..." The man said in a stern and low voice, almost like he was whispering, "I was wondering if I could know your name"_

 _"My name?" Gabriela suddenly widens her eyes in surprise to the man. She knew who the man was, he was the son of the most influential businessman in France. He was the sole heir of the business, and she was just a mere flower vendor at the market. She was just lucky enough to wear such a beautiful gown and shoes tonight through the help of an old lady who wished for a company at the ball._

 _"Why would a man like you, who has everything ask for a name of a woman who has nothing?" Gabriela then steps away from the man as she looks away, feeling embarrassed for even standing close to him._

 _"You know who I am?" the man surprisingly asked as he took a step closer to her_

 _"Who wouldn't? You are Rouie Xander Bordelon, the son of Vincent Iryl Bordelon who own almost everything in France..." Gabriela then turns herself away, ready to walk away from the place, when suddenly she felt a warm, protective hand, on her wrist._

 _Slowly looking at her wrist and followed the trail of the arm, she saw the man, pleadingly looking at her._

 _"I may be a Bordelon, but I own nothing of my father's wealth. I'm just his son, who holds his last name. I'm just a mere son of a man who knows nothing about being a father." And with that, Rouie slowly holds Gabriela's hand and let it rest against his heart._

 _"Now, milady, I humbly ask you...may I know your name?" Rouie then smiled genuinely at the astonished woman_

 _"Why do you need to know my name, milord? It's not like we'll ever see each other again" Gabriela asked as she glances at her hand against his chest then back to his eyes_

 _"So that I know the name of the woman who will be clouding my mind, from this day on until then..."_

 _ **…-…-…-…**_

SLAM!

Lucy abruptly closes the book as she stares away at the far end wall. The moment she read the last line of the male protagonist before closing it, she knew she has heard a similar line already. She just couldn't pinpoint, when and where.

"I heard those lines...I know someone said that to me..." Lucy then tried to dig up her memory when suddenly she remembers a man with pink hair, wearing a tailored suit, standing by a painting, and he was trying to stop her as well from walking away. Just like _Gabriela_.

"Gabriela and Rouie's first encounter is like my first real encounter with Natsu..." Lucy said with pure overwhelm in her voice. She then turns the cover and sees a man and a woman stood close to one another as they stood at the top of the hill.

"You've got to be kidding me..." And without a second thought, she throws the book to her coffee table and gave an inquisition look, "Really? I am trying to forget my encounter with him this morning, and now you're reminding me of that night?!"

Since Lucy was alone, the silence answered her as she just puffs in annoyance. But as time went by, she just sighed in defeat as she leaned over to grab the book. Staring at the cover, she said, "Back at the meeting, I noticed how he kept his attention on me..."

 _"I have been looking at you, the entire night." the man said as he took a step forward_

"He looked at me with wonder, surprise...and gratefulness" Lucy continuously mumbles as she recalls another line from the book

 _"Good evening milord," she then curtsy before the man, who lovely watched her._

"I wonder...now that he knows my name...what is he doing? is he like celebrating or something?" Lucy then drops herself to the couch as she lets her eyes close. But before she slips into the dreamland, she recalls one more line from the book.

 _"So that I know the name of the woman who will be clouding my mind, from this day on until then..."_

* * *

As the night got deeper, Natsu immediately called his friends to come and hang out with him once he finished his work. For the first time after years of being too focused on his position, Natsu asked his friends again to have fun. And so, with that sudden change, none of his friends could deny the invitation and they all met up at the Crystal Frost Bar within the Crystal Hotel owned by the Fullbusters.

"This is so new!" Levy shouted as she nudges Natsu by the shoulder once she drops herself to the large couch

"Oh come on Levy, I always ask you guys for a hangout!" Natsu defended when his friends chuckled at Levy's comment

"Back in College, yes. But after? Nu-uh!" Lissana said as she swipes her finger in front of Natsu, as a sign of disagreement

"Even you Lis?! Come on, I didn't become a party popper!" Natsu whined but his friends just laughed at him, which he copied as well. Soon he took his beer and raised it, "Cheers for our friendship!"

"Cheers!" All of them shouted as they clang their drinks to one another

"Oy, Salamander," Gajeel suddenly called after the cheer, "what's the occasion and you asked for a hangout?"

"It's either he is happy, stressed out in work, or..." Gray then glances at his friends and soon enough they all harmoniously said, "Miranda!"

And with that, they laughed so hard, making Natsu chuckle as well since it was true. But when they were about to continue having fun, Natsu's phone suddenly rang which made them stop, thinking it's about his work.

"It's Miranda," Natsu said before he sighed tiredly and answers the call

 _"Hey, Natsu! Where are you?"_ Miranda asked with her very high pitched voice

"I'm somewhere...why?" Natsu asked back, obviously not thrilled talking to the woman

 _"Where is that somewhere?! Can you stop being so vague, it's irritating"_ Miranda scoldingly said back and this irked Natsu

"Why are you even asking?" Natsu couldn't help but let his voice sound irritated as well

 _"I want us to have dinner together. It's been a long time since we ate together, and who knows, maybe we can get along better"_

"Look, Miranda, I like the gesture but I'm with my friends right now-" Natsu then was interrupted

 _"Friends again?!"_ Miranda shouted, and unexpectedly Natsu's friends heard it loud and clear. And so, without hesitation, Levy grabbed the phone of Natsu, who was taken aback at first, and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hey Miranda, you have no right to stop Natsu from hanging out with us. We are his friends, and we know him longer than you. So keep your mouth shut and stop bothering Natsu!"

Without letting Miranda speak, Levy quickly ended the call. When she was to return the phone back to Natsu, she had her smile but then it quickly became shaken when she noticed the look she was getting from her friends.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Levy asked while she looked at her friends one by one

When everybody was still shocked, it was Gajeel who quickly snapped out of it and shouted, "Now that's my shrimp!" And with that everyone slowly laughed along with Gajeel's loud chuckle

When everybody was back to normal, Levy handed the cell of Natsu and gave a sweet smile, "Here you go"

"Thanks, Levy..." Natsu said as he took the phone

"Thanks? What for? I practically interrupted your call and took your phone..." Levy questioningly looked at Natsu who smiled and shook his head

"I know, but what I mean is for confronting Miranda. Right now, I have no choice but to be nice to her. So, thanks for doing it for me" Levy then returned the big smile as she taps the shoulder of the young president

"Of course! That's what friends are for," and with that Levy took her margarita and raised her glass in front of Natsu, who followed after her. And soon, they cheered once more.

As the celebration went on, Natsu suddenly stepped out of the place and went to the balcony of the bar to take in some fresh air. As he stepped out, he was quickly greeted by a chilling breeze but it didn't bother him because he has this irregular warm body all the time.

The moment he was out by the door, he took in the sight. He saw the beautiful night skyline of Magnolia. Ever since, their family has lived in Magnolia, though their ancestors came from Alvarez, a different country with a different culture as well. If he were to be asked, he likes it better in Fiore, especially in Magnolia.

"Okay, what are you thinking?" A voice suddenly asked making Natsu turn around and see his scarlet-haired friend

"Nothing," Natsu said smiling before he turns again to lean forward to the railings, "Just observing the night..."

"You always do that in your office," Erza said as she stepped closer to the railing and slightly leaned her body towards it, "You work overtime, eat your dinner there, stare at the sky, then, you go home."

"How did you know that? Are you stalking me?" Natsu then mischievously smiled as he stood up and turned to face Erza

"Idiot, we all know. Every time we ask Lissana, she'd say those words" Erza replied as she shifted her body and let her hips lean towards the railing as she faces Natsu as well.

"Well, I guess your right. That has been my activity for the past 2 years" Natsu then gently smiled as he looked down and watched the people walk by the street, "Lissana has told me once that I wasn't like me anymore..."

With his words, Erza couldn't help but feel bad for her friend. And so, resting her hand on his shoulder and gives a soft squeeze she said, "Well, the Natsu we know doesn't sulk like this and makes some emotional thinking about his life. He's a reckless and 'just go with it' kind of guy"

"Why do you make it sound so bad?" Natsu curiously asked as he had amusement in his eyes when he looked up at Erza. Scarlet just chuckles with him as she shrugs off his question, "I don't know, I guess that's just how bad it should sound"

"Hey!" Natsu then stood up straight as he laughed along with the scarlet woman

"So," Erza suddenly said once she slowed down from her laughter, "What's the real occasion for tonight?"

"Occasion? Nothing," Natsu casually replied as he turns and leans backward to the railing while he crossed his arms

"Well I'm sure it's not because you're stressed out, which leaves me to think it's because you're happy,"

"I guess you can say that..." Natsu then nods his head in agreement to himself

"What made you happy?" Erza asks again

"Nothing..." Natsu said though he was trying not to show his grin because the moment Erza asked, he quickly recalls the moment he knew the name of Luciya Hart.

"Yeah, right! Then why are you grinning?" Erza said as she pointed at the smiling face of the pink-haired president

"Okay fine, let's just say...I discovered something that I have been searching for," Natsu smiles warmly as he thought of the blonde

"Vague...but, whatever," Erza then dismisses the man with a hand gesture as if she was brushing it off, "But whatever is making you happy, I'm happy that it has that effect on you"

"Me too...I feel so much more like me..."

* * *

The celebration went on until midnight until all of them ended up checking-in at the hotel, courtesy of Gray Fullbuster. The man wasn't pleased at first because it was sure to be deducted from his earnings but he was grateful to experience an overnight again with the boys.

When the morning sun came up, Natsu quickly went out of bed and started to freshen up. Despite it was a weekend, Natsu got used to the habit of waking up early, and so he just decided then to be just productive as can be.

When he finished freshening up, he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel hanging on his hips and a towel around his neck and stared at the room. The room was occupied by him, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal. He remembered the room was neat when they went up, and he also recalls they all just slept. But looking at the room, he wondered how all the unkempt clothes, wrappers, and drinks were everywhere.

"I guess this is how our room always looked back then..." Natsu commented before he started dressing again.

Soon enough, he was dressed and left the room. As he was about to leave the hotel, he suddenly sees the girls were having breakfast at the hotel's restaurant. Despite being invited to eat with them, he declined and told them that he had to go home because his apartment might be occupied already by a ghost. And so, they let the man go.

Within a few minutes of driving, Natsu finally arrived at his apartment complex. The place wasn't as luxurious as his family's Manor, but it was good enough to give him a homey feeling.

When Natsu climbs the stairs for the front door, it suddenly opened and reveals an old lady whom he has met numerous times.

"Good morning Mrs. Hyoka," Natsu greeted before he stops a step away from the woman

"Oh, it's you..." The old lady smiled genuinely, "It's been a long time since I've seen you around,"

"Yeah, well...I have been going to my parent's home for family matters," Natsu replied as he rubs the back of his neck

"Well then, I hope everything is fine..." The lady then slowly descends, which Natsu voluntarily helps to reach the last step. When they did, the elderly faced him and slightly taps the cheek of the man, "Thank you, my boy,"

"You're welcome," Natsu answered with a smile

"Oh, by the way...I think I saw someone enter your apartment. She was wearing a lot of things on her body...why do you know such ridiculous woman?" The elderly then widens her eyes in disbelief

"A woman? With a lot of things on her body?" Natsu asked confused

"Yes. You should consider a simple woman. I know this lady who dresses up simple, yet still beautiful. She loves art and books." The elder then bounces her eyebrows as if she was to tease him, "You want me to introduce her to you?"

Nervously looking back at the woman, Natsu said, "Uhhh...it's fine. Maybe I'll meet her someday. Thanks for the advice, though,"

"No problem," The lady then taps the arm of the man, "Anyways, I better go...have a great day!"

"Same to you, Mrs. Hyoka!" Natsu then waves goodbye to the old woman

True to what the elder said about a woman coming over to his apartment. Natsu quickly notices the strong scent of the woman's perfume despite just walking the hallway towards his apartment. And just as he opens the door to his home, the smell of the strong scent overwhelmed him that he nearly gagged in disgust. Pinching his nose, he slowly took off his shoes and walked inside his home.

Walking further inside, he loudly shrieked when he saw the woman in bed, lying down with her stilettos and a fur coat on.

"Miranda! What are you doing here?!" Natsu shouted making the woman turn her head and slowly takes off her shades

"Finally, you arrived," Miranda said bored as she sat up, "What took you so long?"

"You didn't answer my question," Natsu then drops his hand as he walked up to his closet to grab a new pair of clothes

"I want to have breakfast," is what all Miranda said before she stood up and walked towards Natsu, who quickly walked away after getting a fresh t-shirt and jeans.

"Then have breakfast. It's not like I'll be cooking some meal for you," Natsu said as he headed to the bathroom

"Then we'll have it together," Natsu then quickly stopped in his tracks and slowly looked at Miranda who was running her finger over a picture frame by his night stand

"You came here to have breakfast with me?" Natsu asked despite knowing the answer, but he just needed to express his disbelief

"Yes. Now will you dress up, so that we could leave?"Miranda then raised her brow at the man who looked down to the clothes he was holding. Left with no choice, Natsu just sighed as he turns to head inside the bathroom.

Long enough to make Miranda annoyed, which is like 5 minutes, Natsu finally came out with his hair fixed, his scarf on, white v-neck shirt and his faded tattered jeans.

"Will you take off that scarf? That looks ridiculous," Miranda quickly commented right after Natsu stepped out of the bathroom

"Will you stop putting those perfume on? It smells ridiculous," Natsu irritatingly said back as he took his keys and wallet.

"Whatever," Miranda shrugged as she shakes her head

Soon enough, Natsu was out again but this time with Miranda on his side. The moment they were on the street, the woman walked up to Natsu's car and called him, "Natsu! Where are you going? Your car is over here..."

"Who said we're driving?" Natsu asked

"Um, do you expect me to walk in these shoes?" Miranda sarcastically looked at him as she lifts a foot to show her 6 inches heels

"Well, why would you wear them if you're not going to use them for walking?" Natsu answered back with a furrowed brow

"Are you seriously kidding me?!" Miranda exclaimed, making Natsu crunch his face in pain

"No! Now will you just start walking? The Diner is close by..." And with that Natsu began to walk again but quickly stops when Miranda shouted once more, "Diner?! Do you expect me to eat in a cheap diner?!"

"Who said we're eating at a high-class restaurant?!" Natsu countered back, "You know what, if you don't like to eat there, then fine. I'm hungry and I want a full meal of scrambled egg, bacon, mac n' cheese and oh~ pancakes...damn, I'm hungry" Natsu ended up daydreaming of what to order

"You can't eat that much. You'll get fat!" Miranda scolded

"Say's who?" Natsu asked, "I'm hungry, so I'm leaving. You can follow me if you want." And with that, Natsu walked ahead. Despite the hate of eating in a cheap place, Miranda stomping followed Natsu towards the diner.

* * *

"Okay, I'll just repeat your order," a girl with chestnut hair said as she held a pen and notepad, "One meal of Scrambled egg with bacon strips and garlic rice, 5 stacks of pancake with maple syrup and cinnamon, one large bowl of 4 cheese flavor of mac n' cheese, and a regular bowl of chicken and corn soup"

"Oh, and a pitcher of orange juice" Natsu said as he points at the notepad

"Okay...and you ma'am, what would be your drink?" The girl then glanced at the shaded woman

"Grande café latte," Miranda uninterestedly said

"Um, sorry but we don't have that..." The girl apologetically smiled

"What?" Miranda astonishingly asked as she looked at the girl

"We only have black coffee and hot chocolate"

"Uh!" Miranda suddenly looked away, pissed to hear some ordinary coffees

"She'll have black coffee with light cream and three sugar cubes" Natsu answered instead, making the waitress nod and leave

Just when the waitress left, Natsu suddenly notices a man in a suit holding a briefcase who was about to leave the Diner. When he sees the face of the man, he quickly realizes who he was.

"Attorney Justine!" Natsu called as he raised his hand to catch the attention of the lawyer

"Ah, Mr. Dragneel," The lawyer quickly greeted when he saw who called him, "Good morning"

"Good morning too!" Natsu greets back

"Who's he Natsu?" Miranda curiously asked after she looked at the lawyer from head to toe

"Ah, Miranda, this is Atty. Freed Justine, our family lawyer" Natsu said before looking at the lawyer, "Attorney, this is Miranda...she's uh, a family friend,"

"Fiancee," Miranda quickly corrected as she extends her hand, which Freed shook

"Of course...from the Zuhara family, " Freed said before looking at the president and saw his sour face

"Anyways," Natsu quickly changes the topic, "How are you, Freed? I heard you just won a big case. Congrats,"

"I did, thank you." Freed then bowed his head in gratitude, "But my work isn't done. I'm actually studying an old case again"

"Old case?" Natsu asked curiously

"Yes...Actually, it's a case involving your family. Your father didn't want me to openly discuss this yet with anybody since there is no official case conference yet for the case" Natsu suddenly ran a hand over his mouth as he tries to hide his surprise

"What case is this?" Natsu curiously asks

"It's the murder case of the Heartfilia Family," Freed suddenly became nervous while Natsu somehow froze in his seat as he heard the long forgotten last name

"Murder case of the Heartfilia family?" Natsu whisperingly said but his thoughts were quickly interrupted when Miranda suddenly said, "Can we not talk about this? It's too early for depressing news. You just ruined a good morning, Attorney Justine!"

Snapping out of his daze, Natsu suddenly looked confused until his attention went back to Miranda who was snapping her finger in front of his face.

"Hey, Natsu!"

"Huh? What?" Natsu confusedly asked when suddenly a hand taps his shoulder

"Natsu, sorry if I shocked you. But I better get going, because I still have a session to attend" Freed apologetically said as he watched Natsu nod his head and bid him goodbye.

Soon enough, all the food they ordered came. The sight should have been appetizing, but Natsu suddenly lost his appetite after hearing the reopening of the murder case.

"I thought you were hungry?" Miranda stated as she took her spoon

"Yeah, I was...but I somehow lost my appetite" Natsu then slouches back to his chair and crossed his arms

"What about the food?" Miranda curiously asked

"I'll eat that later..."

After some time of thinking, he decided to eat. But as he ate, his mind was still on the case he was told about. He knew the family. They were a family of artists. His family has been friends with them since they were one of the original artists of the Dragneel Art Corp. Ever since he was young, he has become familiar with them, but somehow, he has lapses of memory about them after he discovers the death of the family.

Now that the case was about to be reopened, he wonders, who filed an appeal to reopen the case, who killed the family, and what does his family have to do with the case. There's just so many questions he didn't realize he had about the death of the family.

 **To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Saturday mornings is one of the favorite days of Luciya Hart because it's her self-proclaimed self-time day, which means she could do everything she wants because, after a long hard week, she believes that she deserves a break.

Early that Saturday morning, Luciya was heading towards a bakery to have her breakfast. She loves eating in that shop because of their delicious bagel sandwiches. Since she has grown to love the sandwiches, she has become a regular customer of the shop. Being one, she has made friends with the owner of the bakery, and Luciya couldn't deny that the owner was indeed a sweet and caring person.

Opening the door to the bakery, a sweet elderly voice quickly greeted, "Ah! Good morning my dear!"

"Good morning too, Mrs. Hyoka!"Lucy greeted as she slowly approaches the old woman standing by the counter, then she added, "You look lovely in your dress..." Lucy smiled genuinely at the elderly who returned the gesture, "Oh thank you dear...My daughter bought me this and she said it reminded her of me that is why she bought it"

"That is so sweet..." Lucy said as she unconsciously places a hand to her cheek, trying to contain the happiness she feels, "How I wished I had a mother to share moments like that..." Lucy utters making the elderly sad all of a sudden, which Lucy late realized what she said. Seeing how the face of the elder changed, Lucy quickly shook her head and smiled, "Oh! Please, don't feel bad for me. My parents have passed away long before, I just miss them from time to time" after seeing the reassuring smile of the blonde, Mrs. Hyoka suddenly grasped Lucy's hand and gave a gentle squeeze, "Well, I'm sure, your mother and father miss you too"

The two then fell silent but Luciya quickly clears her throat to end the growing awkwardness of their topic. As Luciya began to smile, she immediately asked, "Do you have smoked ham bagel sandwich?"

"Oh of course! I'll start making it for you..." Then the elderly turns to leave as she headed to the kitchen. After the elderly left, the cashier quickly steps in to accept the payment of the blonde, and soon, Luciya found herself a table near a window, overlooking the streets of Magnolia.

Moments after, the elderly woman walked up to Lucy's table and quickly handed the plate of bagel. Allowing herself to take the sit in front of the blonde, the elder watched the young woman smile back at her.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Hyoka..." Luciya states as she slowly grabbed her knife and fork to cut herself a piece of her meal, "No problem..." Mrs. Hyoka replies before she started watching the lady, "So," she started making the blonde look up at her and gave a questioning look, "How's your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Luciya repeats before she chuckles and shakes her head while saying, "Oh, I don't have a boyfriend Mrs. Hyoka"

"You don't? Why?" Mrs. Hyoka asks back, not believing one word of the blonde, "With your beauty and kindness, I doubt..."

"Well, there is no good guy left in this world. I mean, they are probably taken already and those kinds of men are quite scarce nowadays..." Luciya then laughs along with the elder, who soon snaps her fingers and grinned at her

"I know one! I believe he is single..." Mrs. Hyoka then winks, making the blonde chuckle even more

"Oh Mrs. Hyoka, you're amusing me. Thanks for the idea but no thanks. I'm not looking for love as of now..." Luciya's smile slightly falters as she looks down at her food, "I have things to fix first before I decide to commit to such relationship..."

"Well, I hope you can fix it soon so that your heart will not feel guilty whenever you feel that tingling feeling in your chest if you see that right guy" Mrs. Hyoka then genuinely smiles at the blonde before she started tapping the table and said, "Well then I better go. I should start making good food for everyone"

"Thank you again, Mrs. Hyoka..." And with that, Luciya bows her head as she watched the elderly stand and leaves her table. When she was alone, she looked outside the glass window and watched people pass by. Suddenly, her mind began to wander and it ended up thinking of a man with pink hair who wore a distinct scaly scarf. As soon as it crossed her mind, she shook her head as she continued to cut her food to grab a bit.

"Luciya, you shouldn't be thinking of him..." She mumbles to herself before she stabs her sandwich and shoves it in her mouth. Nodding to herself, she mumbles again, "I shouldn't be thinking of him..."

* * *

"Can you please tell me again why I'm doing this?" Natsu irritatingly asked as he had his arms crossed over his chest while the lady next to him continuously glanced at the shops they were passing by

"It's because we are bonding Natsu..." Miranda said without looking at the man, "As my future husband, you should know where to buy my favorites", Miranda suddenly halts making her pull Natsu back, "Come on, let's get inside this shop. I need a new dress." Without caring for Natsu's opinion, Miranda began pulling the pinkette and dragged him inside the shop. But Natsu quickly pulls his wrist away from her as he commented back, "Didn't you just tell me that you had new dresses the other day when your mother came back from Paris?"

"Yeah," Miranda nonchalantly replied as she skimmed through the racks of clothes

"Then why are you buying again?" Natsu asked more with malice in his voice

"Because I need a new one..." Miranda then pulls out a red dress with lace for its shoulder, "What do you think?"

Grumbling at the woman, Natsu gave a scowl look as he replied, "Think of what?"

"The dress…for me?" Miranda then places the dress over her body, pretending to wear it, "Do I look good in it?"

"The dress is nice but not on you. Red does not fit you," Natsu then turns to leave and headed towards the couch that was placed in the middle of the store.

Natsu continued his way to the couch despite hearing the woman grumble and stomp her foot to the ground to emphasize her annoyance. As he drops himself to the cushion of the sofa, he immediately took a magazine to distract himself and forget the idea that he was spending his morning with his annoying fiancée.

Moments later, a clearing of throat came, making Natsu look up from the magazine. There he saw Miranda wearing the same red dress she showed to him.

"I believe I am perfect for red color..." Miranda said before she places her hands to her waist to accent her nonexistent curves. Smiling at the man, Miranda tried to pull on her seductive look but Natsu just gave an expressionless face.

"Let me repeat myself, Miranda. Red does not fit you..." and with that Natsu pulls up the magazine again to hide Miranda's face from his gaze. Hearing the woman groan in annoyance, Natsu smirk as he thought of making the woman storm off next.

"Fine! I'll try another one!" Miranda exclaims before she heavily walked off, muttering something about her being perfect and that any clothes and color fit her

When the sound of Miranda's voice disappeared, Natsu slowly puts down the magazine and scanned the place. He immediately shuts close the magazine when he couldn't see Miranda and quickly walked away from the couch. Right when he turns, he suddenly bumps into a woman with blonde hair whose hair was pulled up in a tight bun.

"Oh, sorry..." Natsu mumbles as he steps back

"It's fine sir...may I help you with anything?" The woman smiled

"No, I'm fine miss..." Natsu then sides steps to walk away but immediately stops when he heard his name

"Where are you going Natsu?"

Turning his head to glance at the person, Natsu saw Miranda with her brows raised and eyes were throwing daggers his way, "I was just about to..." Natsu looked around and quickly sees the blonde still standing next to him. So he grasps the shoulder of the woman and said, "Ask this attendant to help you choose the right dress for you because that dress looks ugly in you...too"

"I thought you were leaving me," Miranda then stood up straight as she tried to put on her sad face, but Natsu just scoffed at the failed attempt. "Anyways, come on now, help me!" And with that Miranda turns to leave and the blonde attendant trails after.

When the two women were gone, Natsu lets out a sigh before he turns to face the exit of the store. As he stared at the exit, he thought to himself.

" _If I leave right now, I can get away from Miranda...for the mean time. But if I stay, I can stay away from being bombarded of lectures from grandfather…"_

If Natsu thought to leave the store earlier, he decided not to anymore since he didn't want to get in trouble again with his grandfather. He just knows that if Miranda ever discovers that he has ditched her, she would immediately call his grandfather and be such a cry baby and start telling his grandfather that he is being mean to her _again_.

With that in thought, he decided to wander around the place and glance at the clothes of the shop. Thankfully the shop was not just for women but also for men. And so, he decided to look at some dress shirts that he could purchase.

* * *

"I'm here at Dress and Co., Yukino. I'll see you in a bit" Luciya said as she walked her way to a dress shop. As soon as she ends the call, the blonde woman kept her phone away and slowly approached the different racks of dresses. She would aimlessly check on a dress then go onto the next one until she finishes one rack.

As Luciya would repeatedly check on the dresses in different racks, she didn't realize that she has been inspecting already then men's side of the store. And as she glances at the whole store, she was grateful enough that no staff from the store approached her yet because it would be embarrassing for her to make an excuse if she would be asked for whom was she looking for.

"I'm just looking..." She mumbles to herself as she one by one looked at the dress shirts displayed on the racks. She found those clothes manly and handsome, and she couldn't help but imagine sometimes what her _imaginary boyfriend_ would look like in those clothes.

"Ah, this looks nice..." Luciya said to no one in particular before she pulled out a hanger and brought the dress shirt up in front of her. As she tilts her head in contemplation, she thought that the man who would wear the dress shirt must have at least a broad shoulder and he's toned.

Right when Luciya decides to return the shirt back to the rack, she suddenly had a glimpse of pink hair. Abruptly putting the dress shirt down to inspect, she immediately recognizes the person and she couldn't help but widen her eyes in surprise. As quick as possible, she squats down to her shin and clutches close the dress shirt to her chest as she gasps about what she just saw.

"Why the heck is he here?" Luciya whispers frantically as she felt her heart beat rapidly. Cautiously turning around, she slowly tried to stand and check the other side of the rack if the same man was still standing there. With a fast glimpse, she saw Natsu was standing in the same place, checking out on some dress shirts too.

"Oh, my goodness...what do I do?" Luciya said to herself as she squats down again. Realizing that she still held the dress shirt she took, she immediately pulled it in front of her and scowled at it, "This is your fault! I shouldn't have checked on you..."

When she realized how ridiculous she sounded, for scowling and blaming a dress shirt, she scrunches her face in despair as she thought that there was no way out of this. Right when she was about to check if Natsu was still on the other side of the rack, she was quickly startled when someone suddenly tapped her shoulder. Squealing for a short moment, Luciya quickly covers her mouth to suppress the noise. Slowly turning around, with the fear that it was Natsu who has caught her , Lucy looked at the person but to her relief, it was a silver-haired girl who has tapped her.

"Luciya-san, what are you doing exactly?" The newly arrived woman asked

"Yukino, you scared me..." Luciya exhales in relaxation before she shook her head to get a grip of herself, "I'm just checking some clothes," She answered but then the woman in front of her just raised a brow

"Riiight," Yukino said as she nodded her head before she asked again, "Are you sure everything is fine?"

"Yeah!" the blonde answered too fast and just smiled at the silver-haired woman to cover up her lie

"Okay…then I guess we can stand now" Yukino said, and just as she was about to stand Lucy urgently stops her and pulled her down again. With her surprise, the blonde instantly smiled and asked, "Before we do that…could you check first if there is a guy standing across from us?"

"A guy?" Yukino repeated and the blonde continually nodded to her. Doing what Luciya asked, Yukino slowly stood up and pretended to brush some dust off her clothes as she gradually turned to look at the other side of the room. As she did, she immediately saw a man with pink hair, looking at two dress shirt as if he was thinking which of the dress shirts was he going to take. Before Yukino could even try to recognize the man, she was suddenly pulled down again and there she meets the curious eyes of the blonde.

"What? Is he still there? Is he far enough now or is he closer? Oh my goodness, did he see you-" Luciya continuously asked and she was just stopped when Yukino placed her hand over the blonde's mouth

"Luciya-san," Yukino calmly said the blonde's name

"Hm?" Lucy hummed as she nods her head

"The pink-haired man is still there, studying two dress shirts. He is far enough from us not to be heard but close enough to be seen once we stand. And he didn't see me…" Yukino then breaks into a smile as she pulls away her hand and watched the blonde sigh in relief

"Is he your ex-boyfriend? Or your suitor?" Yukino suddenly asked making Luciya surprised

"Wha-what?" Lucy then felt her cheeks to burn as she constantly shook her head, "Of course not! He's-he's just…just…you know what, let's just run" Luciya then slightly stands up and peeked at the man

"But Luci-!" Yukino started but was cut off when her friend immediately squealed while sprinting out of the store, "Wa-wait!" Yukino shouted before she breaks into a run as well.

As Natsu was gazing at the two dress shirts he was holding, he suddenly puts down his hands when he heard some ruckus on the other side of the racks. Glancing at the other side of the room, he suddenly saw a woman with short silver break out into a run as she was shouting, "Wa-wait!"

Shaking his head in disbelief, he suddenly mutters, "Ladies are really weird…"

"There you are!" a voice suddenly snaps Natsu out of his thoughts before he turns to see his fiancée wearing a red pleated dress, "Miranda, how many times do I have to tell you, red does not suit you!"

"Fine!" Miranda then turns as she stomps her feet, walking away

* * *

Walking inside the mall, Luciya has finally calmed down as she acts like nothing happened moments ago. She knew that her friend has been dying to ask her about that scene in the store. But as kind and shy as Yukino is, the silver-haired woman couldn't bring to ask.

"I bet you want to know what exactly my act is all about…" Luciya then stops in her tracks as she turns to look at the surprised girl. Stepping closer to her friend, Luciya immediately wraps her arms to Yukino's urging her to continue walking, "The man back at the store is the president of Dragneel Art Corp.," Lucy said, then Yukino gasps in surprise, "Really?! Oh my goodness!" The silver-haired girl then had a wide smile on her face but was quickly replaced by a curious face, "then why were you hiding?" Yukino asked when she found it odd that her friend actually hid from her new boss, "Isn't he would be your new immediate head?"

With Yukino's question, Lucy couldn't help but widen her eyes as she glances at the woman, "W-well...yeah"

"Then why'd you hide? We should have greeted him," Yukino then shrugs her shoulder but was startled when Lucy exclaimed, "No!"

Inquisitively looking at the blonde woman, Yukino raised her brow at her and Lucy knew that she needed to explain, "I mean...we don't want to interrupt his leisure time..."

"But greeting him would not mean work Luciya-san..." Yukino then halts, making Lucy stumble a bit. Turning to face her friend, Lucy tried to defend her point as she stood up straight, "He doesn't know us Yukino. It would be a hassle to even try to introduce ourselves. He's a busy-oof!" Lucy then stumbles forward to Yukino, which made the silver-haired woman surprise as she tried to catch her friend.

As Lucy was about to fall forward towards her friend, she felt a warm sensation on her waist as she was being pulled back. When she finally stood straight, she whips her head to glare at the person and shout, "Would you look-!", Lucy started but quickly stops when she took the appearance of the person who bumped her, "Natsu?" Lucy mumbles the name of the man in front of her

"O," Natsu then points at the blonde when he finally realized who was standing before him, "it's you!" Natsu then smiles at the woman who just gazed back at him. And as Lucy just stared at the pink-haired man, Yukino suddenly tapped her shoulder making her snap out of her thoughts, "Luciya-san, are you okay?"

"Huh, what?" Lucy exaggeratedly turns to look at her concerned friend, "I said are you okay?" Yukino repeated. But before Lucy could even respond, a man's voice suddenly came, making her turn her attention again, and heard "You're being weird again..." Natsu said before he grins, and Yukino stifles a giggle while the blonde widens her eyes

"Excuse me?" Lucy suddenly said sternly but then Natsu just grinned even wider as he chuckles, "Sorry, I'm just messing with ya,"

"Oh Luciya-san, loosen up..." Yukino then hip bumps the blonde who was surprised with the gentle push. Gawking at her friend, Yukino just smiled at her before turning to look at the man in front of them, "Forgive Luciya-san, she's just sometimes a killjoy..."

"Yukino?!" Lucy whines as she felt betrayed by her friend but then she just saw her giggle along with the pink-haired man. Snapping at the man, she suddenly asked, "Why are you even here?"

"Who? Me?" Natsu asked pointing a finger to himself, "Oh, I just ran out of that store..." Natsu then points his thumb to his back where a guard was standing

Cocking their heads to the side, the two women gave off a questioning look, "My...companion...she was trying every perfume she sees. And unfortunately, I have a very sensitive nose. All the scent she has been picking is very irritating to my sense of smell"

Yukino then smiles as she said, "No wonder that you were running away from that store..." The two then shares laughter. As for Lucy, she just continually had a confused look but she quickly snaps out of her thoughts when she heard him say, "Sorry about that, by the way..."

"Oh, it-" Yukino was then cut short when Lucy grabbed her wrist and say, "We better get going Mr. Dragneel,"

"Wait? As in now?" Natsu was then alerted about the two ladies' sudden departure

"Goodbye, Mr. Dragneel," and with that, Lucy steps aside to leave, pulling the silver-haired woman along. Sooner than expected, Natsu saw the two disappear into the crowd and he no longer saw them. But for the first time for that day, he genuinely smiled. She always made him smile.

* * *

The weekend ended with a blink of an eye for Luciya. The next thing she knows, she had to wake up early, get dressed and head to work. But this time, it was not heading towards Magnolia Art Institute but towards Dragneel Art Corp.

It was a few minutes away before 7 am, and Luciya Hart was already standing at the foot of the stairs heading the entrance of the DAC building. She was wearing a red mandarin collar chiffon blouse with a loose bow in front, tucked under her black pencil skirt that hugged her body almost like a second skin.

"I can do this..." Lucy mumbles to herself as she stares at the tall building in front of her, "I am Luciya Hart. I am capable of anything especially when I put my heart into it..." Lucy then nods to herself in conviction but then something crossed her mind and made her look down to her black stilettos, "But I can't put my heart into someone's hand..."

"Uh!" Lucy then stomps her foot as she looks up again, "Luciya! What are you talking about!? This is purely professional. Nothing personal..." Lucy then sternly gazed at the building as if she was trying to burn it in her mind, "Right...This is just a job. I didn't come here to flirt...I didn't come here for-"

"Good morning," A manly voice suddenly startled the blonde, making her stumble in surprise, "Oh my god!" Lucy bellows

When she composed herself, she turns her head sharply and glared at the person whom she assumed was a man because of his voice. But once she has laid her eyes on the man, her anger quickly fades as she watched the man stand close to her, " _Natsu..._ " She said in her mind

"Good morning Ms. Hart," Natsu then smiled at the blonde art scout who just continued to stare at him with confusion and surprise on her face. When the woman didn't react at all, Natsu just nodded before he continued his way towards the building.

Taking a step towards the building, Natsu felt reluctant to leave the blonde behind. But the way the woman was staring at him, he knew that it wasn't the right time to be acting so friendly. After all, the woman was said to be a killjoy.

As Natsu continued on his hike towards the entrance of the building, he couldn't help but feel his feet be heavier each step. So, stopping from his march, he turns around to glance at the blonde once again, and there, he sees a confused blonde and seemed to be scowling at herself. Natsu didn't call the blonde immediately, instead, he just watched her for a good time. When he decided to call the blonde, he said to himself, "She's being weird again..."

"Hey!" He called, making the blonde look up with pure astonishment with the sudden attention, "Aren't you coming?"

"Huh?" She audibly asked while tilting her head in confusion

"You'll be late if you'll just stand there..." Natsu then grins when he saw the sudden realization of the blonde

"Right! Yes! I'm coming!" And with that, Natsu watched the blonde run in her high heels. Secretly, Natsu looked at the blonde from head to toe. There he notices how her hair swayed, how her chest would rise up and down while taking a quick step, then her skirt being constricted every step she took, then her shoes. It reminded him of daggers and he thought being on the bad side of the blonde would mean 'bye-bye' to his feet after one strong stomp of her foot.

In a short time, the blonde was to catch up and be a step away from the pink-haired president. With that, he turned and continued to walk towards the building. If he could just express himself freely, he would have grinned and said that he was happy to walk next to the blonde. But since he decided to be casual, he just glanced at the blonde. But to his dismay, he saw her gave a safe distance between them.

"Sorry if I didn't you greet back immediately…" The woman next to Natsu suddenly said after he has turned his head to look away. Giving a short glance at the blonde, he noticed how the cheeks of the woman had a dash of pink, "It's fine…" He started before he smiled as he recalled his first day, "I was just like you on my first day in D.A.C."

With the sharing of the man, Lucy stared at the face of the pinkette and she couldn't help but admire how genuine his smile was. Natsu then added, "I was mumbling things…but you were a lot weirder" and with that, Natsu gave a teasing smile when the blonde suddenly huffs in disbelief.

When Lucy was about to complain, Natsu suddenly opened the door of the building and a few noise was heard from the lobby. With the sudden sound, Lucy couldn't help but glance at her surroundings. As for Natsu, he gave a glimpse of the face of the woman and he saw how astonished she was. So to snap her out, Natsu said, "Go to the receptionist. She will be the one to take you upstairs…"

With the short instruction, Lucy quickly glanced at the president. But the moment she looked, she saw him walk away already and was heading towards the escalator. Left with no choice, Lucy just watched the man's back before she softly said, "Thank you…"

* * *

"And this…" A girl with long chestnut braided hair said as she steps out of the opening elevator, "Is the art department section. This will be your floor," the young adult then turns to look at Lucy

"Ah, so this is Ms. Strauss' floor as well? I heard she's the team leader?" Lucy inquired as she tows behind the receptionist

"Hai," The girl nods as she smiled, "This will be your office" she then opens a door and quickly steps aside to let the blonde walk in, "For the next months, this will be your office along with your co-team member, Ms. Alberona"

"Oh, that's good!" Lucy says after she has looked around the office, "Thanks, Coco!"

"No problem!" and with that, the young woman bowed before the blonde, "I should go now while you wait for your colleague. Ju-"

"why's that?" Lucy asked as she tilts her head

"Well, I was instructed that Mr. Dragneel would be the one introducing you both to the whole team for the event. So, when your partner arrives, I'll assist you both to the 58th floor for the President's office"

"Well then if that's the case…" Lucy then puts down her bag before she walked up to the confused receptionist, "We should go!"

"But what about-?" Coco asked baffled

"I bet," Lucy interrupted as she places a hand on the young woman's shoulder, "She would go straight to Mr. Dragneel's office…"

"How…" Coco trails off when she saw the convincing smile of the blonde

"Come on, lead the way" Lucy then opens her arms, pretending to open a gate for the receptionist. In spite of her confusion, Coco nodded her head before she steps out of the office and leads Lucy to the elevator to go up to the 58th floor.

 **To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Riding the elevator was not something Lucy hated or made her nervous. But for that moment, she was not definite for the reason why she was suddenly feeling anxious about heading towards the President's office. She even finds it ridiculous that she met the President early that morning and she didn't feel any nervousness while walking next to him. But at that moment, she couldn't understand why her heart had to beat too fast.

"You seem nervous," a voice suddenly snaps Lucy out of her thoughts as she turns her head sharply while her eyes widens in surprise  
"What?" Lucy questions as she leans closer to the brunette girl  
"Oh, I noticed that you were fumbling with her your fingers so I assumed you were nervous," the young employee then smiles softly, which made Lucy return the smile  
"Ah," Lucy then crosses her arms over her chest to avoid her fingers from trembling, "I'm just excited about starting to plan for the event..." Lucy lied  
"Of course," the receptionist then grins at the blonde who mentally thank the heavens for not being overly obvious about her lie, "We're here," the receptionist then adds when she noticed the number of the floor

 _Ding!_

"Follow me, Ms. Hart," the receptionist then walks ahead and was followed after by the blonde

The 58th floor looked like an executive floor, wherein everything was clean and modernly decorated. The walls were a golden color with diamond pattern designs while the floor was covered in golden brown carpet. The hallway was adorned with different artworks which were made by different masters of the art. The floor also had its own small museum, wherein different art pieces created by the Dragneel family were on display.

"Is this floor for the executive officers only?" Lucy asks as she glances at the paintings hung on the walls of the corridor  
"Yes, the offices of the Chairman, Chief Executive Officer, and the president are located on this floor. And each has their own secretary. Mr. Natsu Dragneel's secretary is Daichi Yamato," the receptionist then turns to face the art scout before looking back, "he is a very nice man...a gentleman," the receptionist then blushes as she thought of the secretary of the president. However, the blonde scout didn't notice this as her attention was captured by a painting.

Stopping in her tracks, Lucy fully faces the painting as she looked up at the frame. She then said, "I can't believe I'm seeing this..."

With that comment, it has snapped the receptionist out of her daydream, making her turn and see the art scout observing one of the well-known paintings kept by the Dragneel Art Corporation. Smiling to herself, Coco proudly walked back to stand next to the blonde.

"That painting is created by one of the first well-known artists of Dragneel Art Corp., it's just sad that she has passed away along with her husband. Layla and Jude Heartfilia were one of the pioneer artists of DAC," Coco then sighs as she felt sad about the tragic story of the Heartfilia

"The golden dandelion of the east," Lucy utters as she stared at the single flower bloomed in a desert. The receptionist then looks at the art scout in surprise, fully astound with the knowledge of the blonde.  
"How?" Coco trails off and then Lucy looks back at the brunette before she smiles back at her  
"Research," Lucy says before she gently pushes the brunette to continue walking, "Come on Coco, lead me to Daichi," and then she winks at the brunette who turned red

Soon enough, Coco handed Lucy to Daichi who was enormously engrossed to his paperwork when they arrived. When the two ladies came, the secretary almost jumped in his seat but quickly gathers his composure and showed professionalism.

When Coco left, Daichi immediately welcomed the blonde for being part of DAC. He asked Lucy to take a seat first on the couch while he checks on the president if he was already available. Soon, enough, the secretary came back and asked the blonde to enter the office already.

Now, Lucy found herself standing before a mahogany double door. She thought, while she was walking the corridor towards the office of Natsu, she didn't feel any nervousness. But now that she was standing before it and knowing Natsu was inside waiting, she couldn't help but feel this _tingling feeling_ in her chest that Mrs. Hyoka once told her.

"No Luciya, this is pure professionalism only..." Lucy scolds herself as she closes her eyes, "There is no reason for me to feel this weird thing in my chest. I'm just excited to work...yes, that's it, I'm just excited," Lucy then swallows hard as she ignores the growing butterflies in her stomach. Lucy then knocks on the door and immediately hears Natsu allowing her to come in.

When Lucy softly turns the knob of the door, she silently enters and observes the neat office. Lucy stood inside just looking around the office and noticed how full his bookshelves were. When she was fully inside, Natsu neither looks up nor acknowledges her presence. But it was good enough for her because she thought she had time to compose herself. She was beginning to feel her hands shake, her knees get weak, and her heartbeat goes faster. It even worsens when she noticed how Natsu looked while working.

Natsu was wearing a black pair of reading glasses while a pen was stuck between his ear and scalp. Then earlier that morning, his hair was gelled into a neat manner, but this time, his hair was disheveled as if he intended to mess his hair and free it from its stiff form. He was no longer wearing his jacket and instead it was hung behind his chair. So, Lucy could see how his dress shirt was being strained by his fit body. Without realizing, Lucy had stared at him long enough for her to feel guilty once she notices her act. So shaking her thoughts away, she reminded herself to keep her composure and her façade of professionalism.

Having enough of being unnoticed, Lucy clears her throat and snaps Natsu out of his focus to his work. The moment Natsu looked up, his eyes widens in surprise to see the woman who has become his interest since he first met her. Unknown to his self, he started smiling widely at her and felt the happiness inside his chest. If he was to be asked why he was feeling such thing, he couldn't explain.

"Lucy," Natsu suddenly utters in his sudden happiness in seeing her. With the name Natsu has called her, Lucy couldn't help but widen her eyes as she felt defensive and quickly corrects the president.  
"It's Luciya…L-Luciya Hart, Mr. Dragneel," Lucy trembles backward but quickly relaxes when she hears him chuckle  
"Sorry! I must have sounded rude…" Natsu then stands and steps away from his chair to pull his coat and immediately slips into it  
"Huh? No, um…it's fine…Just not used to being called by that name by people I work with," Lucy then looks back at Natsu and returns the smile he had  
"Is that so? Well, then I guess this is just pure professional work," Natsu teases but his expression quickly fades after hearing her reply  
"Of course, this is just business," Lucy then bows her head to the president, making her not see the sudden disappointment in his face. When she lifts her head up, Natsu has already shifted his expression into a contented look  
"Well then, I'm looking forward to a great partnership between DAC and MAI," Natsu then extends his hand to the blonde who just stares at it back.  
"...So do we," Lucy finally answers as she grips the hand of the man and gently shakes it. The instant their palms connected, Lucy quickly remembers how warm his hands were, having the desire the grip his hand more. But she was taken aback when she felt Natsu tightens his grip on her hand, a grip that would tell her that he was like assuring himself that he was holding her hand.

With that thought in mind, Lucy didn't stop herself from looking up to his face. When she did, Lucy saw the gentlest expression she has ever seen with Natsu by far. Until the doors to the office opens loud enough to startle the two.

"Sorry!" A brunette woman with a canteen bottle in her hand loudly exclaims as she swayed a bit entering the room. When she caught herself before falling, she stood up straight, fixed her skirt and looked around the place. It didn't take long to realize that her friend and new head supervisor was in front of her. And so she stepped next to the blonde and drapes an arm around her shoulder before she grinned at the baffled woman.

When Lucy was about to scold the newly arrived drunk scout, the brunette immediately looks away and grinned at the pinkette, then salutes to him, "Cana Alberona, sir! Reporting!"

Natsu just widens his eyes at Cana, not believing what he was seeing. So, turning his gaze to the blonde, he mentally asks her what was happening. But then Lucy just had a grimaced look, telling him that she had no idea why Cana was drunk.

"M-Miss...Alberona, are you drunk?" Natsu questions

Chuckling at the question, Cana almost tumbled but Lucy catches her and helps her stand up again. Scolding the brunette, she was quickly silenced by Cana when she was tapped by the cheek. And soon, Cana stood up straight and had a serious expression when she answered the question of the president.  
"Mr. Dragneel, I don't think going to work drunk is allowed. So, I would like to clarify that I am just sobered and not drunk," Cana then smiles before she bowed her head firmly  
"But still!" Lucy then slaps the arm of the brunette who quickly winces in pain and glared at the blonde  
"Blondie!" Cana calls but Lucy widens her eyes to the brunette as if to threaten her. It didn't scare her but Cana knew better than ignoring those wide brown eyes that mean harm.  
"It's fine..." Natsu suddenly utters, slowly getting out of his disbelief, "She's got a point anyway...but I hope you'd keep yourself in check,"  
And with that, Natsu steps away from the two to open the door to his office and start introducing the two new affiliated employees to the whole team.  
"Shall we?" Natsu courteously asks as he opens his arm to let the two women pass  
"Yes, sir," Lucy firmly replies before she hauls the brunette to walk properly

* * *

Saying everything was casual was an understatement, especially during the elevator ride. Cana Alberona, a woman who is frank and unbashful could easily notice the difference between a real confident employee and a pretentious confident worker. And if she may take note, Luciya Hart was the latter one. She didn't make any remarks to Luciya yet because, in all honesty, she was enjoying the scene playing before her. If she is not wrong, it is her first time to see the blonde act the way she was acting now. And she loves how she is seeing a different side of her friend. Luciya has always been the confident one, the secretive girl, and the isolated one. So, seeing her like this was new for her and it was entertaining.

When they finally reached the floor of the Arts Department, Cana couldn't contain her amusement anymore, so she discreetly leaned close to the blonde and whispered.  
"Do you want to pinch that ass or not?" Cana smirks as she pulls away and glances at the stunned expression of the blonde. Gawking at the brunette, Lucy began to open and close her mouth, speechless of what she heard. Instead of words coming out, she just pinched the brunette who immediately winced but still kept her grin on her face.  
"Oh my god, Cana, would you stop?" Lucy baffling hissed  
"What? You had your eyes on his ass," Cana whispered back and this made Lucy even more embarrassed  
"Am not!" Lucy whisperingly denies despite her embarrass look  
"Oh really? Okay...but you're checking him out," Cana then brought a finger to stop the blonde from denying, "I saw you blondie, your eyes were skimming his sexy back,"  
"Well as if I could skim his front view" Lucy answers furiously but quickly realizes what she said when she saw the glint in the eyes of her friend, "That is not what I meant..." Lucy firmly rebuffs as she looked at the glowing eyes of her friend  
"Oh, you just said it..." Cana teased  
"Y-you misunderstood me...You're just drunk and your mind is hazy right now," Lucy firmly nods to the brunette as if to close the case but the brunette is strongly sure of what she saw  
"I'm not drunk, sissy, just sobered but sobered enough to understand what you just said," Cana replies and grins widely at the blonde.

Right when Lucy was about to retort back, a resounding clap was heard in front and they quickly shifted their attention to the president, "Okay, guys! Good morning!" Natsu loudly exclaims, successfully getting the attention of all the employees present  
"Good morning Sir Natsu!" All the employees greet back  
"Sir Natsu?" Cana and Lucy whispered back before they looked at one another, "Isn't that too informal or something?" Lucy asks Cana but then she shrugs and returns her attention back to the pinkette  
"As you all know, DAC and MAI will be collaborating for the International Art Exhibit. So, we will be closely working with the employees from MAI and two of their best scouts will be holding office here. Let's all welcome, Ms. Hart and Ms. Alberona," Natsu slightly turns as he gives way to the two ladies to step up. Warm applause was heard as the two women stepped forward and bowed before the whole team.

"I am grateful for your warm welcome. I'm looking forward to our great teamwork and camaraderie," Lucy said as soon as she lifts her head, then she was followed by Cana, "Great to meet you all, looking forward to having an awesome team!" Everyone then claps as they chuckle at the statement of the brunette, all acknowledging their hopeful wish of great companionship towards success.

"Alright!" Natsu then claps his hands once, catching the attention of all once again, "I'll be leaving Ms. Hart and Ms. Alberona to the hands of my team leaders, Ms. Strauss and Ms. Connell," and with that, Natsu turns around to head back where they came from while the two team leaders stepped up and shook hands with the two MAI employees.

When Lucy noticed that Natsu has turned to leave, she quickly tries to catch up with him, leaving Lissana in a confused state. Pulling the man to stop, Lucy tightly grasps the wrist of the president, making him look back. Natsu was surprised to see Lucy stop him from walking away, so tilting his head, he asked, "What's wrong Ms. Hart?"  
"Aren't you supposed to be staying here with us, as we begin the planning?" Lucy then let goes the wrist of the man who has fully turned to face her  
"Well, I should. But unfortunately, there is a matter I need to attend to," Natsu said casually and somehow this irked the blonde art scout  
"More important than planning for the International Art Exhibit? Mr. Dragneel, let me just remind you, we have only three months to pull this thing off and without your supervision for _your_ team, we might not meet our goal," Lucy sternly looked at the president, like she has forgotten whom she was talking to. Standing up straight and brushing off the invisible dirt from her skirt, Lucy confidently spoke again, "I am not here just as an art scout for MAI. I am here as a direct representative for MAI and I take my responsibilities seriously. So I hope you're doing the same,"

Natsu couldn't believe the strong personality of the woman before him. He knew that Luciya was going to be the dedicated type of employee, but he never knew how scary she could be if she wanted to. The moment Luciya started lecturing him he was speechless as if he was afraid that he'd be messing up again if he spoke. The last time he was like this when Erza really got mad at him, lecturing him about how wrong of him to accept the fixed marriage.

Slightly looking away at the mad blonde, Natsu firmly calls for the silver-haired scout, "Ms. Strauss,"  
Lissana then turns to look at the president and quickly walks up to him. When she was near, Natsu continued, "Would you please assist Ms. Hart with the meeting...I have to go,"

"Yes, Sir," Lissana nods and Natsu quickly turns to walk away

Seeing the pink-haired president leave after her short lecture, Lucy couldn't help but feel furious about how Natsu was not getting her point. Huffing in annoyance, Lucy kept her glare at the back of the man until her attention was caught by Lissana, "Can I call you Ms. Luciya?" Lissana asked. Turning her head to glance at the silver-haired woman, Lucy studied Lissana's face before sighing in defeat. Lucy thought it was pointless to get mad at a person who was not actually present, so she smiled and answered, "Luciya is good,"  
"Alright then, shall we begin our planning, Luciya?" Lissana sweetly smiled, which Lucy returned, "Of course"

* * *

"Come on Luciya, it's just the first day of planning. You don't have to start doing overtime immediately," Cana reasons out as she sat at the edge of Lucy's table, "And besides, the first thing we need to do now that we are under DAC for the meantime, is to get to know our workmates...so come on, you better join us in the bar,"

Lucy sighs as she puts down her pen and looks up at the brunette. Lucy was not the party goer, if she may say, she hates it because she didn't like meeting people who might recognize her, "Cana, I'd love to know our workmates but getting drunk with them is something I'm not fond of. It's your thing, not mine...so, no thanks," Lucy quickly smiles before she picks up her pen again and began to work.

Hearing Cana scoff, Lucy gave a short glance at the brunette, who had her hands on her hips as she stood up from her seat and paced before her.

"You know Luciya, I don't get why you avoid people...I mean, your nice, social, enthusiastic...but why push people away?" Cana then stops in front of the blonde with her brows raised. Slowly looking back at the brunette, Lucy had to swallow first before she answers, "I'm not pushing people away nor avoiding them...it's just that, I don't think meeting people in the bar would be the best thing,"  
"Yeah, says who met Dragneel at a bar too," Cana replies sarcastically, "Luciya, come on, just one last time before you say no forever to me..."

Sighing once again, Lucy leans back to her chair as she crosses her arms over her chest while a smile appears on her face, "How about this...I'll join you with the others some other time...I promise, I won't decline again, just not this week..."  
"Huh?! This week? That's unfair," Cana then crosses her arms over her chest too  
"Nope, it's fair enough...now go on," Lucy then stood up and took Cana's bag from the couch and gently hands it to the brunette. She then pushes Cana to the door to make her leave, "The others are waiting for you,"  
"But-!" Cana exclaims but was cut off when Lucy closes the door of the office, "Gaah! That woman, always secluding herself..." Cana then huffs before she turns to head to the elevator while mumbling about getting Luciya back for not joining her.

When Lucy didn't hear Cana anymore, she gently opens the door and sneaks a peek to see if Cana was still on the Arts department floor. Feeling relieve about not seeing any familiar brunette around, Lucy finally stood up straight and exhaled. Fixing her blouse and skirt, she turns around and approached her table to retrieve a folder and quickly exits the door.

The reason she wanted to overtime was because she wanted to explore the whole building. She could have done it earlier that day, but since she didn't want to have many people around, she decided to wait for the time off of the employees.

"Alright, accounting department first," Lucy mumbles to herself after she has pressed the up button of the elevator. Soon enough, an elevator came and Lucy quickly slips inside and presses the 20th floor.

Lucy spent almost two hours exploring the whole building. She met few artists that she has tried recruiting, then some art masters that she has read about in books and research. She also saw some employee officials that paid no attention to her as she explored the department floor. The moment she stood before the elevator, she realized that the only floor that she hasn't tried to roam around is the executive floor. As Lucy was contemplating about it, she was suddenly startled when the doors to the elevators opened and an elderly employee was standing inside.

"Going down miss?" The elder asked as Lucy slowly enters the elevator  
"Oh, uh, yes...13th floor..." Lucy then leans towards the buttons to press the 13th button when she was beaten by the elder  
"Oh, you must be the employee from MAI," the elder stated after pressing the 13 button  
"Yes, I'm Luciya Hart," Lucy then extends her hand to the elderly woman who gladly grasps and shook it  
"Mrs. Dolly Muzake," the woman replies  
"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Muzake...you're from the business department?" Lucy questions as she sweetly smiled at the woman. Mrs. Dolly then shook her head as she replies, "No, I'm from the executive department...I'm the secretary of Mr. Kaito Dragneel,"  
"Oh, the chairman..." Lucy then trails off as she swallowed hard, suddenly feeling nervous  
"Don't worry dear, I don't bite...nor my boss," the elder say in between her giggles as she taps the arm of the blonde who sheepishly chuckles  
"I-I see..." Lucy then straightens her stand before she spoke, "It must be hard to be the secretary of the Chairman,"  
"Not really, unlike Daichi, you know him?" Mrs. Muzake then glances the blonde who nodded in response, "Well, that young man runs all around the building, carrying out the orders of the young president. My task is not much just have to keep that old man in check for his schedules such as medical check-ups, meeting with his business affiliates, and children...not much about work because he leaves it to his son, Igneel"

Lucy then nods in understanding about how the big officers in the building work, "So, why are you still here this late?"  
"I just dropped by to take some papers Mr. Kaito left in his office. Tomorrow, I have to hand it to him in the airport, before he travels to Crocus for an event,"  
"Ah, I see..." Lucy then looks down at the elder, "The executive floor must be deserted when you came up,"  
"Oh no-"  
 _Ding!_  
"Oh it's my floor now," Lucy quickly states after hearing the ring of the elevator when they arrived. Slightly turning to face the elder, Lucy bows down to her and bid her goodbye, "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Muzake...hope to see you more often,"  
"oh please do visit me on the 58th floor, a woman like you can change the aura on that floor..." Lucy then turns to question the woman when suddenly the doors to the elevator closed. The last thing Lucy saw was a waving elder.

Soon enough, Lucy was back to her office and finished printing all the documents she needed the next day. It was the plan they have for the event, and she was hoping to see the president by tomorrow so that they could fully discuss the matter. She didn't want to admit but she felt disappointed that she had no real interaction with the pinkette all day. But then again, she thought, it was better like that than be continuously cautious around him.

It was nearly 9 in the evening when Lucy decided to go home. She was heading towards the exit of the building when suddenly a man's voice greeted her goodbye, "Good night Ms. Hart!"

Lucy spins to face the person who has called her and there she saw a small man with a big stomach, sitting behind a front desk for the security. He was smiling brightly at her despite the late hour, and he stepped out of his seat to walk closely with her.

"Sorry Ms. Hart if I startled you," the security guard said. Lucy then smiles at the man as she shook her head, "No, it's fine...I guess I was just zoning out while I was walking," Lucy and the guard then chuckles as they thought about it, "I'm sorry, I didn't get the chance to get your name,"  
"I'm Joniju Hyato but you can call me Joe, ma'am..." The man then bows before the blonde who genuinely smiles back and bows too  
"Well, you can call me Luciya,"  
"Ah such a beautiful name...reminds me of someone," Mr. Joe then began to look down at the floor as if it had the answers he was looking for, "I can't remember what name that sounds familiar to your name, but if I remember I'll tell you,"  
"Alright Mr. Joe," Lucy then chuckles before she gives a short glance at the exit, "I better go," she said when she looked back at the security  
"Oh yes, It's getting late...You should be careful, though, you're a beautiful lady, many stalkers and creeps could be walking the streets," The guard then places a hand on his waist as he leans on one leg  
"Well, it's not my first time to go home this late. I usually overtime in MAI, so not a big deal," Lucy smirks at the guard who only chuckled at her face  
"Ah your no different to the president...always on overtime," the security then nods to himself as he thought of the times he had to force the president to go home so that he doesn't have to worry about him dying in exhaustion. Before Lucy could question, the radio of the security suddenly stutters making the guard turn his attention to his radio. With that sign, Lucy thought she would just ask next time, and just head home. So soon, she bid Mr. Joe goodbye and went her way home.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Hey, Readers!**

 **I know it's been a long time since I updated this story and all I gave you was a short update. Sorry about it, it's just that I wanted to cut short this chapter so that the next chapter I make would be longer. I wanted to update sooner. The original plan was that this chapter should be longer, but since I'm taking forever to finish it, I decided to shorten it and just make the next one instantly.**

 **So...expect the next chapter for this story while my other stories would be delayed for a bit...** _(as if I was ever on time of posting my chapters...)_

 **Anyways, what else...um, Review? leave one and tell me what you think about the chapter and how you feel about the whole story coming up...then...follow and make it your favorite story if you haven't...** _(PS. if you only want to...)_

 **Well, that's it!**

 **Thanks for dropping by and reading this chapter!**

 **Love,**

FairyTailxNaLu


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Walking down the hall to her apartment, Lucy could hear the sound of her dog. Smiling to herself, she couldn't help but feel grateful somehow that at least someone was waiting for her to come home. So, fishing out her keys from her bag, she quickly slips it to the keyhole and turns the knob to open her apartment. The instant she opens it, the familiar barking of her dog reached her ears and saw how her dog.

"Hey, Plue," Lucy cooed as she watched her dog turn relentlessly while happily barking at her as his welcome, "I know, I know," Lucy then scoops the white Maltese dog, "Sorry if I'm late again," Lucy then smiles at her dog, _Arf! Arf!_  
"Alright alright, off you go," and with that Lucy gently puts down her dog, who quickly dashes out of her sight. When her dog was no longer in sight, Lucy suddenly breathed out a heavy sigh as she slowly enters her apartment and places down her bag on the plush couch.  
"Well, who would have thought living alone can get this lonely…" Lucy mumbles to herself as she thought of sitting down on her couch. Dropping herself to the sofa, Lucy brought her tired feet over her coffee table and leans her head on the back of her sofa.

Staring blankly at her ceiling, she thought of all the things that happened that day. From the moment she saw the pink-haired president early in the morning, to the time she made new companions with the employees of DAC, to the instances she smiled and laughed with her new co-workers, and the time she roamed around the building she would be working at for the next three months and met different people besides her team. All of it ran inside her head when suddenly a distinct sound was heard.

 _Kruuuuugggg_

"Okay now that is a sign," Lucy said to herself as she sat upright and tapped her empty stomach, "It's time to eat," and with that, she stood up and quickly headed to her kitchen. She did the fastest meal she could make so that her empty stomach would stop grumbling in hunger. Soon enough, she finished cooking and was now taking a seat at her dining to eat her late dinner.

She made herself a bowl of pesto spaghetti and she was about to take a bite when her dog began rushing in again and twirled around her legs. Laughing at her ridiculous dog, Lucy scoops up her pet and places him on top of her table, "Sit," she instructed and the dog immediately follows her order, "Good boy," Lucy then rubs her palm against the head of her dog before standing up to get the bowl of her dog and place it on her table.

"Now, I have someone to eat with," Lucy said as she smiled at her dog, who did not pay her attention once his food was served  
"You know what Plue, I met new people today," Lucy said as she took her seat again and this time was able to take a bite of her food, "I didn't expect the big group but it was great…well, I thought it would be,"

The dog suddenly lifts his head and tilts his head in confusion as he stared at his owner. Lucy then continues as she watched the confused look of her pet, "Don't take me wrong, those people were nice. They're a little loud and weird but very nice people…it's just their boss," Lucy suddenly trails off mindlessly twirling her fork to her food when suddenly Plue barks loud enough to snap Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, it's the pink-haired man I have been telling you about, Natsu," Lucy then shoves her fork to her mouth then quickly chews her food to speak once again, "I don't know why I act so girly and shy around him. I mean, it's our first real long interaction and stuff after a long time…So I don't get it why I act the way I do,"

 _Arf! Arf! Arf!_

"Exactly!" Lucy exclaims as she points her fork to her pet before dropping it to her bowl and places her arms over the table, "People knows me as someone who is confident and outspoken. But when I'm around him, it's like I'm the opposite. Cana has been teasing me about it and I hate that she is pointing the obvious thing," Lucy then sighs as she drops her head to her crossed arm over the table, "Plue, I shouldn't be acting like this in front of him. Not because I want to look confident in front of him but because I need to keep my secrets intact…" she then lifts her head and seriously stares at her dog, "It's the last thing I want him to know about me…the real me,"

 _Arf! Arf!_

"Yes, I promise to be more focused…" Lucy then smiles as she rubs the forehead of her dog

* * *

"Are you home?" a motherly voice asked over the mobile phone which was owned by the president of the Dragneel Art Corp. With the question given, Natsu couldn't help but stiffen his back as he realized that his mother was assuming he has gone back to his apartment since it was passed 10 in the evening already.

"Umm…on my way home?" Natsu guiltily says as he softly turns the folder close so that he could start cleaning up his desk  
"Natsu Dragion Dragneel, how many times should I be telling you that you do not live in that office and that home is somewhere you rest?" Natsu's mother, Grandine said, sounding very irritated about the fact that her son was not yet home despite the late hour  
"Mom, relax, I'm just about to leave the office and head home…so, no worries," Natsu then grins as if his mother could see his smile. Soon he took his phone and turns off the loud speaker so that he could place his mobile by his ear, "how's everyone?"  
"Psh, lame excuse," Grandine exasperatedly mumbles before answering the question of her son, "Well, everyone is good. Your grandfather is finally resting in his room since he has an early flight tomorrow then your dad is at his office, as usual. And Wendy is at her room, researching about medical terminologies," Natsu then hears the growing smile of his mother, which he also had on his face  
"Among the people you have mentioned, mom, it's only Wendy who made me feel happy," Natsu said, finally walking towards the elevator  
"Me too…I have a mini me," Grandine chuckles over the phone which Natsu copied  
"How about me?" Natsu asked, sounding like he was hurt by his mother's words  
"Oh, you copied your dad…" Grandine teases as her smile slightly dropped but then she quickly changes the topic to enlighten her mood, "So, I was thinking this weekend, you'd come over and have lunch with us,"  
"Sure…but isn't this weekend the Zuhara family would be visiting?" Natsu asks as he steps inside the elevator and immediately presses the 'UG' button  
"So? I would just make an excuse that we have a family matter to attend and vuala, no Zuhara," and with that, Natsu heard his mother laugh, which made him smile.

Natsu almost forgot that it wasn't only his friends who have been stopping him from agreeing to the arranged marriage, but also his mother and sister. There have been many instances that Grandine expressed her distaste in arranged marriage, especially to the fiancée of her son. She would always make some comments about Miranda, pointing out Miranda's bad skills in cooking, sense of fashion, taking care of her son, and even just being a good citizen of Fiore. Grandine just couldn't see her son marrying someone who was incapable of taking care even oneself.

"Mom, as if sofu ( _grandfather)_ would even allow it…you know how much he is trying to win the Zuhara family," Natsu reminds his mother who audibly whines  
"Natsu, let me clear one thing," Grandine's voice then turns to be firm, "We don't need the Zuhara. The moment we fix what needs to be fixed, you don't have to do this arranged marriage,"  
"What do you mean?" Natsu curiously asks, unaware of the depth of what his mother had said  
"Maybe next time Natsu…I'll explain it," Grandine then sighs, "Well I hope you're getting your butt to your car and head home, okay?"  
Letting go of what his mother said, Natsu just nodded his head as he answered, "Yeah, on my way…"  
"Good. I'll hang up now, sleep tight my love," Grandine lovingly mutters and Natsu didn't stop himself from smiling as he replies back, "Sweet dreams, mom" and with that, the call ends.

After some time, Natsu finally reaches the underground floor and quickly heads to his parked car. As he unlocks his car and takes his seat, he immediately ignites his vehicle and drove to the front entrance of the building. The moment he did, Natsu quickly spots the guard who has been a loyal worker of DAC.

"Mr. Joe!" Natsu calls when his window rolled down. The called security suddenly turns his head and sees the pinkette, "Ah! Mr. Natsu! Going home?"  
"Yep, I'll be going now…take care, alright?" Natsu then grins at the security who had a smile on his face while nodding in agreement, "Yes sir!" the guard shouted back, and soon Natsu rolled up his window and took off, heading home.

* * *

Tuesday morning came and Luciya Hart is already walking the halls of the Arts department section. It was just 6:45 am when Lucy arrived at the building of DAC, with the intention of avoiding meeting the president of the company again. And at the moment, she was grateful for not seeing any pink-haired man walking yet.

As Lucy reached her joint office with Cana, she immediately settles her bag to her desk and took her coffee mug. Since she left early from her apartment, she was unable to make herself a cup of coffee and decided to grab one from their pantry. She discovered yesterday that they kept that place well-stocked with goodies because someone from their department used to demand a full stocked of pastry, chips, juices, and coffee. So, she thought, whoever that person was she would like to him or her because she has many options to choose from.

Nearly reaching the pantry, Lucy could hear that someone was inside the pantry room, probably getting some breakfast too. So as Lucy stridden towards the pantry, her pace suddenly stops just before the doorframe when she heard the voice sounded familiar. Patiently standing behind the walls of the pantry, she tried to know who it was.

"…because I wanted to disturb your fucking sleep…," the man's voice said, making Lucy furrow her brows with the vulgar words of the man, "…since I'm at the office before 7 I wanted you to suffer too…shut up stripper!"  
Lucy then widens her eyes in disbelief. She couldn't believe that the man inside the pantry is some masochist and pervert. Acting upon her human rights advocacy, she was about to stump inside when she noticed who was inside.

" _Natsu?!"_ Lucy shouted in her head when she saw the familiar pink-haired man, making her step back and hide behind the walls again. Lucy kept herself still as she listened again to the pinkette.

"Mother Fucker!" Natsu shouted, "Oh not you, it's the coffee filter…but yeah, that also goes to you ice princess,"

" _Oh my god, is this the real Natsu Dragneel? Is he seriously having a sex-phone conversation in the office? Doesn't he realize that maybe someone might hear him?"_ Lucy thought, freaking out that she has been hearing the most bizarre thing first thing in the morning. Realizing that Natsu might come out, Lucy hurriedly walks away from the pantry and hides back to her office.

"Seriously! What is wrong with that pink man?!" Lucy exclaims as she shuts her door loudly. Walking to her computer chair, she drops herself into it and places her mug back to her table before she lets herself twirl around in her seat.

"All this time I thought I have avoided him when actually he is at work earlier than me…" Lucy mumbles to herself when suddenly her door opened and a loud shriek came, making her startled and fall out of her chair, "Kyaa!" Lucy shrieked back as she falls and hits her butt on the floor

"Lu?!" a woman's voice called out. With that nickname, Lucy suddenly wondered who usually called her that, when she was called again, "Lucy-chan? Lu-chan~" and with that, Lucy quickly sat up and there she sees a blue-haired petite woman standing by her door.

"Levy?" Lucy calls and that made the woman screech in excitement. The woman ran up to her while she slowly stood up, still surprised to see her best friend back in high school  
"Lu!" the blue-haired woman shouted as she jumped up and down in front of the blonde, "Oh my god! I can't believe it's true that you are working here!" Levy then hugs the woman, who dazed hugged back the blunette. When it has finally synced into Lucy what was happening, she finally expressed her excitement as she tightens her grip to her friend  
"Oh my goodness! Levy!" Lucy then jumps up and down with Levy who both chortles in happiness. When they pulled away, Lucy grasped the shoulder of her friend as she smiles at her, "I never thought I'd see you here. I thought you were residing in clover town for the meantime after your exhibit here in Magnolia?"  
"Well, I was planning to but I changed my mind…" Levy then smirks at her best friend who gave a skeptical look  
"What made you change your mind? From what I remember, you don't usually change your decision so easily," Lucy then nudges the blunette who became shy all of a sudden  
"Let's just say, I fell in love with Magnolia and leaving this town would be the worst decision I would ever make," Levy then smiles at the blonde who only giggled at her friend's blushing face  
"Yeah right, did you really just fall in love with Magnolia or did you fall in love in Magnolia?" Lucy snickered and this made Levy even more blush but the blunette quickly waves her hand in front as if to dismiss the thought, "Lu-chan!" Levy whined before she chuckles along with her friend, "You're still the same,"

Lucy and Levy then slowly calms down from their laughter. With the last comment of the blunette, Lucy couldn't help but feel emotional, thinking that after all the things that happened to her before, her first best friend can still see the real her. Without realizing, Levy has stood closer to her and gave a very warm embrace, making Lucy hug her friend tighter.

"I missed you, Lu," Levy mumbles before she pulled away, "When you left Acalypha, I thought I would never see you again, you just disappeared..."  
"Sorry about that, I just had to leave...but that doesn't matter anymore now that we're both here," Lucy then grins at the blue-haired girl who happily smiled back at her  
"You're right. What matters now is that we're both working under the same group-" Lucy quickly interrupts the blunette, "Technically no. I'm still under MAI,"  
"Whatever doesn't matter. What matters is that I will be seeing you more often now!" Levy and Lucy both chuckled when suddenly the doors to the office open once again and reveal a busty brunette.

If Levy could make any comment about the woman, she would say that the brunette could be one hell of a bitch, because as she can see the woman was mincingly staring at her, had a scowl on her face, and a tumbler in hand. Levy unconsciously swallows as she returns the gaze, until the newly arrived woman spoke.

"Who is she?" Cana asks the blonde who still had a smile on her face  
"Oh, she's my best friend!" Lucy then drapes an arm to Levy's shoulder, who quickly flinches in surprise  
"Best friend? I thought you only had a few..." Cana said getting confused until she realized what Lucy said, "Wait, so you're Levy?"  
The blunette woman timidly nods before looking down to her flat shoes, when suddenly a loud laugh was heard. Looking up at the brunette, Levy was about to bellow at her due to being offended but then Cana spoke again.  
"Oh my goodness! You look adorable!" And without prior notice, Cana steps closer to the blue-haired petite woman and hugs her tight, almost lifting her up from the ground, "Blondie you never told me that Levy was a cute little girl!"  
"Wha?!" Levy and Lucy harmoniously gasps  
"Nah! Just kidding! But really, Levy, you look adorable," Cana said before she stood up straight and extended her hand to Levy. The woman didn't stop herself from staring at the offered hand, until she heard Cana speak again, "Cana Alberona, Blondie's co-worker and best friend I guess," Cana then gave a short glance at the blonde who immediately shrugs at the label of their friendship.

Finally smiling back at the brunette, Levy gave a relaxed sigh before she took the hand of the brown-haired woman. As she held it and gave it a firm shake, Levy replied, "It's nice to meet you Cana-san. Levy McGarden, Lucy's best friend back in high school,"  
"Ahh, I see..." Cana comments before she and Levy laughed together, making Lucy nervous after hearing their meaningful chortles  
"Are you mentally making a plan against me?" Lucy teasingly asks her friends  
"May~be," Levy and Cana said together and this made the three laugh together. As their laughter died down, the three of them walked towards the couch to take a seat to continue their conversation. But the moment, Levy took her seat she glanced at her wrist watch and saw the time. It was quarter past 7 already and Levy suddenly felt panic as she remembered she still had a seminar to attend. So, the moment Lucy and Cana sighed in relaxation, Levy quickly sat up straight and alarmed the two ladies.

"Levy-chan, is everything alright?" Lucy asks slowly sitting up straight as well. Levy then turns to look at the blonde and gave an apologetic smile, "Yeah, but I have to go…" She then stood up which was followed by the two ladies, "I'd love to stay and catch up but Master Zen has a seminar workshop to conduct for the new recruits. And as his assistant, I have to be there,"  
"Right, of course! You should go," Lucy then headed towards the door and opened it, "It was really nice seeing you again Levy," The two women then hugs by the door when Cana suddenly spoke, "Why don't we have lunch altogether later?"  
"Lunch?" Lucy and Levy replied to the brunette harmoniously, and Cana just smiled as she answered back, "Yeah, so that we could know each other better…and how about we ask Lissana to join?"  
"Yeah! Lissana is a good friend of mine too here," Levy added as she grinned at Cana  
"That's great!" Cana expressed as she smiled back at the blunette until they looked at Lucy who had a conflicted expression. But then it quickly fades when she answered, "Alright, I'll do my best to finish what I need to finish before lunch,"  
"Yehay!" Levy giddily cheers before she hugs the blonde and the brunette. When the hugs ended, she quickly slips out of the office and bid the two ladies goodbye. And soon, she was no longer in sight.

When Lucy closes the door to their office, Cana suddenly commented as she dropped herself to the couch, "So, she's your friend who calls you by the nickname 'Lucy'?" Cana then glanced up at Lucy who was suddenly turned stiff but relaxes immediately, "…yeah, but she really calls me 'Lu-chan' most of the time and not Lucy…"  
"Really? No wonder she also called me 'Cana-san', that sounded new to me," Cana then chuckles as Lucy followed after "I can call you Lucy right? Your name Luciya is too long for me," Cana teasingly smiles at the blonde who chortled in response, "You call me Blondie most of the time,"  
"Eh, it suits you," Cana nonchalantly replies and this made Lucy chuckle. As Lucy sits down next to Cana on the sofa, she leans her back to the couch and sighed, then replies, "I guess your right…"

* * *

As the Tuesday morning went on, employees finally came to office and soon, the whole team for the International Arts Exhibit was complete. Not later than that, they all began to work and continued their discussion about the planning for the big event.

Bisca and Cana had their own meeting, talking about the different fashion industry they wanted to showcase in the exhibit. They were also talking about a particular theme for the designers to exhibit because they wanted the event to be as organized as possible. As for Lucy and Lissana, they were discussing the list of artist that would represent Fiore. Each artist that had been scouted is being re-evaluated to see if they were classified to be part of the event since all participants in the said event would be artists that had great experience already. But at the same time, Lissana is also considering new artists that had great potential for a world-class exhibit.

"The one thing DAC is known for is showcasing new artists' talents. We do not limit our recruits so, I would like to expose our artists to these kinds of events," Lissana said as she hands a list of new recruits of DAC to Lucy, who had been reviewing the art profiles of the more experienced artist.

"That's very generous of DAC. But, isn't this event too much of a pressure to them? I mean, participants of this event have at least done a few exhibits and their artworks have been sold more than once already." Lucy questions as she skims the list of names of the new artists  
"That is the risk we take every time we sponsor them an exhibit. And the best result we get is a total sold out of their artworks," Lissana proudly answers before she grabs her mug of coffee and sips her drink. Smiling at the silver-haired woman, Lucy nods understandingly as she places down the list given to her, "Alright, maybe I can adapt to this method of yours. Since your team has been doing this for a long time, I'll trust DAC," Lucy then slides the list to Lissana who looked down at the handed paper, "I hope this method does work,"  
"Trust me, it will" Lissana victoriously smiles, when suddenly Cana leans to their table, making the two women look at the newly arrived woman.

"So, who's ready for a lunch date?" Cana looked at the two, as her eyes gleamed in excitement. Soon Lissana raised her hand and happily answers the brunette, "I am!"  
"Great!" Cana then stood up straight and soon Lissana stood up from her seat, which Lucy followed after.

Soon the trio ladies headed down the building and met up with Levy in the lobby. As they were finally complete, they all headed towards a family restaurant just across the street. It was one of the known eating places in the street for having a homey feeling and delicious home cooked meals.

As they entered the family restaurant, they were immediately greeted like they were home guests, welcoming them to their home. As the four ladies find this amusing, they entered the place happily and soon they found themselves taking a seat by the window.

"So, ladies, what can I get you?" the waiter asks as he brings out a notepad and grabbed a pencil behind his ear  
"Um, what is your home specialty?" Lucy asks as she looks at the young waiter, but then her question was replaced when Cana spoke, "No, no, no…What is your favorite meal served here?" Cana then winks at the boy who suddenly blushed at the teasing gesture  
"We-well…I like most of the food here because it's cooked by my parents…" the waiter replies nervously as he looks at Cana, "B-but if I would suggest any me-meals I suggest, roasted potatoes with herbs then roasted wine chicken,"  
"That sounds delicious, do you mind getting us each a plate?" Levy requests and she, later on, receives a nod from the waiter  
"Great thanks!" Lissana exclaims, "oh and yeah, our drinks, could you get us sparkling water?"  
"Alright, noted," The waiter replies until Cana grabs his forearm and stops him from leaving, "No, make that 3 sparkling water and one-pint glass of beer,"  
"One-pint beer glass? Are you-?" The waiter questions but was immediately cut off  
"Yep, now, go, we're hungry," Cana gently pushes the waiter away who stumbled a little in surprise. But also left as he questions how a woman like her could drink such drink in an early time of the day.

When the waiter was no longer in sight, Levy immediately questions the brunette about her drinking habits, "So, you like beer?"  
"Me?" Cana points to herself, "Yeah, of course. I'm actually married to it,"  
"I thought you're married to wine?" Lucy teasingly asks back Cana, who gawked at her  
"Shh! The beer doesn't know that" Cana then laughs as Levy, Lucy, and Lissana laughed with the brunette  
"Oh my goodness, I can't believe you drink so much alcohol and yet you're not getting any of those beer bellies," Lissana remarks and Cana then shrugs her shoulder before she chuckles along with her new gained friends  
"Oh, I bet you party hard too," Levy comments but sounded more like a question  
"Well, not really. I'm just more of a drinking person than dancing and grinding person," Cana answers, then she taps the shoulder of the blonde, who suddenly flinched in surprise, "And this woman thought me that. She said it was better for me to drink a lot rather than play around with boys who could knock me up,"  
"True," Lissana and Levy nods at Cana before glancing at the blonde, who had a proud smile on her face  
"So, Lucy, what has happened to you? I don't know much about you anymore since you left in high school," Levy then prompts her arm to the table as she rests her chin over her closed fist  
"Oh not much, just the usual. Finished college then started working," Lucy then crossed her arms over the table and tightens her lips, as if she didn't want to speak anymore  
"Well you could have made some social media accounts so that I could have followed you or something," Levy teases and Lucy just chuckles as she shook her head, "Sorry, not much of a social person,"  
"Yes, believe me when I say she is an asocial person. I even force her to come join me in some of my parties," Cana then nudges her seatmate who bashfully looked away  
"So you don't have many friends?" Lissana asks  
"You can say that…" Lucy chuckles as she looks down to her hands before looking up, "Just like Cana said, I don't have many friends…It's only this woman whose persistent to make friends with me," Lucy then nudges back the brunette who victoriously grins at her  
"I can see that," Lissana answers smiling at the two ladies in front of her  
"Oh, Lu-chan, you shouldn't have secluded yourself just because of what happened to your parents," Levy gently grasps the forearm of the blonde, who was immediately surprised with the mention of her parents. Suddenly feeling nervous, Lucy swallows hard as she stares anxiously at her blue-haired friend.

Clearing her throat, Lucy seriously speaks, "I don't like talking about that, Levy-chan,"  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Levy guiltily pulls her hand away, embarrassed for even talking about something sensitive for the blonde woman, "I didn't mean to mention them,"  
"What's wrong with mentioning your parents?" Cana curiously glances at the blonde who was obviously uncomfortable now  
"It's a sensitive topic for me," Lucy seriously answers and this indicated to the three women that the blonde woman was no longer in the mood to answer those kinds of questions. And since Cana was the one who pressed the question, she decided to be the one to change the topic. So clearing her throat, she asks no one in particular, "Where is that food?"

Successfully distracting everyone, they all glanced at the front desk. Thankfully, they saw the waiter who attended to them was now grabbing the meal they have ordered. Soon enough, their plates have been served and they were finally starting to eat.

During their meal, they all fell into an awkward silence. And Lucy knew it was all her fault for destroying the mood. So, she decided to be the one to destroy this bad vibe.

"So, Levy-chan," Lucy called in a happier tone, "how did you get into DAC?"  
"Oh, it's incredible. You know how I always made those jars and pots?" Levy reminds Lucy who nodded in reminisce, "Well, I exhibited one of my artwork in Magnolia University and surprisingly Mr. Kaito Dragneel was there to judge in one art competition there and he saw my work. Then the next thing I know, I was having an internship in DAC where I met Natsu," Levy shrugs before she shoves a potato pebble into her mouth  
"So you've met him since college?" Lucy questions and Levy nods in response, "Well you must have been really tired of his boring attitude,"  
" Natsu? Boring?" Lissana and Levy then look at one another before chuckling together. With the two laughing ladies, Lucy and Cana couldn't help but raise their brows  
"What? It's true," Cana injects as she tries to stop Lissana and Levy from giggling, "Ever since I met Natsu in Blue Pegasus bar in person, I never thought of him as someone who goofs around," Lucy then nods in agreement, "Yes that's true. If he was ever a goofy man, he would have at least shown it once in the office or any meetings," Lucy added

When Lissana and Levy had slowed down from their laughs, they both wiped their tears away as they settled down. Lissana then wipes her hair backward as she leans forward, "What you said about Natsu is true. I admit, Natsu hasn't been goofy and playful lately. But trust me when I say, that is not the real Natsu"  
"Uh-huh, that's true. Lissana here is Natsu's best friend. They have been friends since middle school, so practically, Lissana knows a lot about Natsu," Levy said as she points her thumb to the silverette next to her  
"Y-you know Natsu since middle school?" Lucy questions Lissana as she suddenly felt nervous when she started recalling a memory back in her past. Suddenly having the urge to question, Lucy was about to ask. But then she immediately stops herself, as she realized it just might lead her to be too exposed.  
"Yeah, there have been many instances Natsu have shown his goofy side that I have personally witnessed. I mean, back in high school, there is this art gallery he always drops by but never comes near it. He would just stand on the opposite street, and start doing some comedy act,"  
"Really? What for?" Cana asks, not noticing the suddenly silent blonde next to her  
"Well, he really never told us the reason. He would just say because he wanted to make himself a fool in the street, which I may say, he does really look stupid. But Gray and Gajeel guesses that he was doing it for a girl painting at the art gallery," Lissana then looks down at her plate as she played with her potato pebbles, "Then a sad story came…and we never talked about it,"  
"What do you mean?" Lucy feeling curious with the sad story unrevealed but her curiosity was not answered when Levy shook her head and said back, "We'd rather not talk about it…"  
"Oh…I see. It must be something about the family," Lucy comments before falling into deep thoughts about her own secrets. When suddenly Cana disrupted her thoughts, "I guess all clowns have a sad story to tell,"  
"I guess so…" Levy replies before they all fell silent once again. And soon, they all just ate silently as they tried to finish their meals.

* * *

As the lunch date of the four ladies ended, they all returned back to the building of DAC. They have talked about almost everything, finally filling some gaps between them. Although, it's too exaggerating for Lucy to say that it was a smooth conversation, because, in all honesty, she directed all conversation towards others and not on her. If there was anything they discovered about her, it was her days during MAI and nothing before that time.

With her effort of diverting the attention away from her, Lucy was able to discover new things about the president of DAC. Everything she has made as a description to the pinkette was all contradicted by Levy and Lissana. They have told different stories, telling her how Natsu was more of a playful and childish guy than of a man who is serious, workaholic, and boring. At first, she wouldn't believe it. She would continuously deny and point out how boring and workaholic Natsu was. But then, Levy and Lissana are very persistent and convincing of how Natsu was not the man he is now.

"I have to go to the 20th floor. How about you guys?" Levy asks as she turns to face her friends  
"I should be heading towards the artists' lounge for an orientation," Lissana said as she hand brushed her hair  
"Is that on the 13th floor too?" Lucy questions as she stood next to Lissana, who looked at her and shook her head, "No, it's just on the third floor,"  
"Oh, then how about you Cana?" Lucy then looks at her brunette friend, who was busy looking down at her mobile phone  
"Sadly, I'm not coming with you Blondie 'cause Bisca is asking me to come up on the 15th floor…what's on the fifteenth floor?" Cana asks as she glances at the two DAC employees  
"Oh, that's where the in-house runway stage is located. Bisca-nee might show you the different designs made by our fashion designers," Lissana replies as Cana nods  
"Ah I see, well then I should go," Cana then walked ahead before she slightly turns again to face the girls, "Who's coming?"  
"Me!" Levy and Lissana exclaim as they raised their hands while taking a step forward. When they noticed that Lucy didn't answer, they all looked at the blonde and waited for the blonde's excuse, "Go ahead, I need to talk to Coco for a moment,"  
"Alright, see you later Lu-chan!" Levy then waves goodbye before she walked ahead towards the elevator with the other girls.

Soon, Lucy was by herself in the lobby, waiting outside the elevator doors. The true reason why she stayed behind was because she wanted to be alone for a moment, wherein she could think by herself. For some odd reason, Lucy wanted to contemplate about what she has discovered about Natsu. She just couldn't believe what Levy and Lissana have just said but then again when she tries to recall her past, she was told as well how the young Natsu was very energetic, playful, and loud.

Startling the blonde with the sudden sound of the elevators ring, Lucy gently flinched in her spot before looking around if anyone saw her reaction. Thankful enough, no one was paying attention to her. The moment the door to the small contraption opened, Lucy quickly slips inside and presses the 13th floor and soon, the door closed as it headed up.

As Lucy was inside, looking up at the ascending number shown above the doors to the elevators, she didn't stop herself from speaking aloud, "How could they see Natsu so different to the Natsu I see now?" Lucy then leans to one leg as she crosses her arms, "I mean, okay fine, Natsu could be fun. But that would be before…maybe he's changed and now he is this boring, workaholic guy…" Silence then answers the blonde, who later on sighs in defeat  
"Why don't I see him as the Natsu all people know?" Lucy thought to herself before she stood up straight and shook her head, "I don't get it, if he is this fun and energetic person, why isn't he like that then?" again, silence answered her, making her sigh, "It's not like it's a crime to be playful and funny at times at work, right?" for the third time only silence was heard, "Oh, what am I saying…it's not like I'm a fun person too…if anything, I'm the boring one…the workaholic…" Lucy then sighs before she drops down and sits on her calf. Placing her arms over her knees to prompt her chin over her opened hands, Lucy started to sulk, when suddenly the doors to the elevators opened and she stumbled getting up. As she stumbles backward, she gripped the handle inside the elevator and stared at the people waiting outside the small contraption. She realized, all those people waiting outside just saw her stumble.

"Ms. Hart are you alright?" a lady in brown dress asked as she slowly moved forward to help Lucy  
"Yeah! I'm good!" Lucy stood up straight and timidly laughed, "I uh…just did a small squat…" Lucy then chuckles, trying to make the situation look funny. Finally stepping out of the elevator, she smiled back at the employees and said, "Haha, have a…have a nice trip!" Lucy quickly says before she turns away from them and walks away.

When she was at her door, she immediately slips inside her office and rested her back on the door as she closes it. Sighing in exhaustion, Lucy shook her head before laughing at her little embarrassment.

"Ha…I guess it doesn't hurt being funny at times…" Lucy then smiles to herself before she pushed off from her door, "It sure wouldn't be bad to see the energetic, fun, and playful Natsu…" she then moves a blind aside as she peeks outside, still not seeing any pink-haired president. With that realization, she exhales before dropping her hold to the blinds and walk back to her chair. Once she's seated, Lucy looked down to a magazine placed in front of her, wherein the pinkette was the cover model.

"Natsu Dragneel, youngest president of all time, "Lucy read the caption for Natsu's story as she picked up the magazine, "Huh…I wonder what the real Natsu is like…"

 **To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Tuesday afternoon, employees of Dragneel Art Corporation were all agitated to get home already but they still had an hour to work before their official time off. However, that was not the case for Lucy. She was agitated to see the president of DAC not because she was longing to see his face but to talk to him about the upcoming presentation for the event.

She has been clicking her pen on and off as she glances at the entrance of their working area. Besides from the other employees who were part of the art department, there is no other employee specifically an executive officer that has been walking around the art department floor and this is beginning to annoy Lucy.

As she softly grumbles in annoyance, an employee suddenly takes notice of this and asks her, "Ms. Luciya, is there a problem?"  
"Nothing in particular," Lucy replies back without looking at the employee for her attention was at the glass door. When she felt the eyes of her inquisitor, she looks away from the door and looked down instead at her files. But still, she still felt the gaze of the young worker. So looking up, she smiled and asked, "Do you want to ask me something, Aika?"  
"Oh, uh! Sorry," Aika then looked away and began her work again

Lucy then sighs as she went back to her work. As she tries to read the report regarding the previous international art exhibit, Lucy found herself thinking about something else again, making her unable to understand what she was reading.

When Lucy repeatedly tried to reread the paragraph she has been reading for more than five minutes already, she suddenly slams her palm on the table making other employees seated close to her startle.

"Ms. Luciya?" Aika, the employee seated next to her, calls the blonde when suddenly Lucy looked up at the employee, who quickly quivered in fear  
"Aika!" Lucy exclaims, making the girl even more nervous  
"Y-Ye-yes, ma'am?" Aika stutteringly answers  
"How long have you been here?" Lucy sternly asks  
"N-N-not long enough, ma'am, I'm sorry if I did something wrong!" Aika then continuously bows her head to the blonde, who was suddenly shocked at the gesture. Seeing the young girl flinch in fear, Lucy realized she might have looked like a monster to make Aika nervous so much. So, calming her voice, she called the girl once more and as she looked up, Lucy smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound mad…I'm just confused right now," Lucy then exhales again, finally making everyone on the table relax  
"What are you confused about Ms. Luciya?" an employee with short dark purple hair asks  
"Oh uh…" Lucy then trails off, suddenly shy to ask the older woman, who seemed to be part of DAC longer than anyone on the table, "Ms. Enno?"  
"Yes?" Enno replies back with a smile  
"Have you been here in DAC for years?" Lucy timidly asks and her shyness even intensifies when she hears the others chuckle at her question, "D-do-don't take me wrong! I-I'm not asking about your age or something," Lucy then fumbles with her fingers as she looks at the older woman  
"Don't worry Ms. Luciya, I'm not worried about that…" Enno then places her crossed arms on the table as she leans forward, "What do you want to know?"  
"Well…" Lucy then looks at the others, who were all waiting for her question, "Just curious…Is Mr. Dragneel, always busy? No time to drop by in this department because I don't know, he finds this place chaotic, so he doesn't like it here?"

Everyone on the table then begins to laugh, making Lucy blush, thinking if she said something wrong. But when Enno shook her head and stopped the others from laughing, Lucy immediately paid attention to the short-haired woman.

"You know Ms. Luciya you are right about the Art Department as chaotic and obviously loud. But there is one thing you're not right about, and that is Sir Natsu not loving the department just the way it is," Enno then tilts her head when she saw the uncertainty in Lucy's face  
"So he likes this place noisy and full of commotion?" Lucy asks perplexed, "But it seems like his personality doesn't like that…"  
"No, he does…" Enno then looked afar as she recalls her early days in DAC, "Back when I was just starting, and he was just a trainee, this department was boring as hell. Like, in a snap, you'd fall asleep 'cause everybody was serious, quiet, and workaholic"

Lucy and everyone on the table then began to lean close to Enno as they listened to her story.

"But when Sir Natsu came as an artist scout," Enno then shakes her head in disbelief, "everything changed. He was noisy, playful, plays a prank on the boys, loves to eat and the art department head didn't like it. He was called in the HR and reprimanded about his behavior"

"Mr. Dragneel was called in the HR office even if his family owns this?" Lucy questioned, astonished  
"Yeah…he was just like everybody else and because he was part of our team, he stood up for us. There was this time that the art department was on crisis and the team was threatened to be cut down. Everyone was sad about it but Sir Natsu didn't give up to that negative emotion. He cheered, encouraged, and pushed us to keep on fighting to prove everybody else that we were doing the right thing. The next thing I know, the whole department was different. We were more positive thinkers, expressive, and happy"

Everyone even Lucy was then left silent with the sharing that has been done. She couldn't believe it, Levy and Lisanna's story were not really biased but instead was the truth. The Natsu she is seeing is not the real Natsu people all know.

"Everyone changed all because of Mr. Natsu's encouragement?" Lucy finally spoke  
"Not just because of his motivational words but because of his personality. Sir Natsu always looked like he was not carrying any problems in his life. But in reality, he was actually burdened with so many expectations from his family, especially from Chairman and CEO. He is the best example of just going with the flow with the most positive outlook on life,"

"So you're saying the president that I know is not the real Mr. Natsu?" Lucy asks to clarify  
"Yes, he seems busy nowadays so he might look too serious for your taste but Sir Natsu is the most fun person I have ever met and his energy just doesn't waiver…" Enno nods her head in confirmation to what she just said  
"May I ask, why do you call him, Sir Natsu? Shouldn't you at least call him Mr. Natsu or President Natsu?" Lucy wondered, finally sitting up straight as her questions are one by one being answered  
"We called him that before when he became the president. But right at his first day as the new president, he emphasized to us that he was just sir Natsu in this department and that would never change..." Another employee states, who sat next to Enno. When Enno nodded her head, Lucy took the time to reflect on what she heard.

Maybe after all these stories she's been hearing about Natsu, she could start to believe that Natsu is indeed a fun person. But she still needs to see it, because she still believes that Natsu is just the same as the other officials of the company, the boring and workaholic people.

"Last question," Lucy said raising a finger to catch the attention of the others, "Doesn't Mr. Dragneel come down here to check up on the progress? This is really annoying how he doesn't show any concern," Lucy finishes by crossing her arms over her chest and gives a stern look to others but it all melted down when Enno answered  
"He cares so much about this event, Ms. Luciya. Trust me, I've seen Daichi run back here five times just to get an update," Enno then chuckles as she remembers running into the secretary  
"Well, he should have at least showed up personally," Lucy then began to gather her things and immediately stepped down from her high stool chair, "I guess, it's five, see you tomorrow!" And with that, Lucy turns and heads out of the working room to return back to her office.

* * *

It's late evening already when Lucy finished revising the written report that she needed to submit to the executive board of both MAI and DAC. She barely noticed the time and she continuously ignores it. Lucy sighs as she rests her back to her office chair, twirling a little to face the painting displayed in her office, to give herself some break.

She stares at a painting of a woman sitting on the grass in the garden, with a book in hand, and her dress sprawled around her. As Lucy continuously stares at the painting, she suddenly remembers a time when she was younger, when her mother would read her books in their garden while her father sat at the tea table, reading his own newspaper.

Lucy was too engrossed to the painting, that when her phone suddenly rang, she yelped in surprise as she turns again in her chair to look at the source of the sound. Grabbing her phone, Lucy saw that Levy was calling her. Sliding her finger across the screen of her mobile, Lucy quickly places it to her ear as she greets.

"Hey, Levy-chan..." Lucy softly greets but with a smile on her face  
 _"Hey Lu, are you free tonight? I hope we could grab some late dinner,"_ Levy said on the other side of the line  
"Late dinner?" Lucy then looked at her desk clock and saw it was past eight already, "Oh, but I'm still in the office,"  
 _"Office? Why? Isn't your out like three hours ago?"_ Levy questions with pure surprise in her voice  
"Yeah, but I had to finish something because it's needed immediately," Lucy then leans to her table as she plays with her pen  
 _"Well, I know someone who works late as you...maybe even later,"_ Levy sounded teasing but her voice quickly changed to concern, _"And I'm not liking that Lu. You might get sick again, trigger your asthma,"_  
"I can't believe, you still remember that..." Lucy smiled to herself as she remembers that Levy was like her mother too whenever she would overwork herself back in high school  
 _"Of course! I would never forget that you scared the hell out of me back in high school,"_ Levy exaggeratively exclaims  
Laughing at the memory, Lucy then cups her cheek when it ached a little after all the laughter and smiling she has done, "I'm sorry," Lucy says while trying to slow down from her giggles, "I just forgot that I had that illness and I kept on sleeping late during those days,"  
 _"Obviously!"_ Levy then laughs with Lucy, _"I guess, you can't come tonight?"_ Levy suddenly asks and soon, Lucy becomes apologetic as she answers, "Sorry, no...But I'm about to go home if that's good news"  
 _"Of course it is!"_ Levy then smiles and gently reminds again, _"Well, you better get started in fixing your things. Let's have dinner some other time,"_  
"Yeah, we should..." Lucy then smiles down to her report as she bids goodbye to Levy, "Well, I'll hang up now,"  
 _"Alright, Lu, bye!"_ And with that, Levy drops the call as Lucy pulls the phone away from her ear.

When Lucy puts down her phone, she lets out a heavy sigh before she pushed her chair backward and stood up to start fixing her things. Within a few minutes, Lucy has fixed her things, turned her computer off, and turned the lights off before she stepped out of her office.

She no longer roamed around the department office since she knew she was the last employee working around the floor. So, quickly, Lucy rode the elevator and headed to the first floor. As expected, Lucy saw the guard, Mr. Joe, sitting on his post once she stepped out of the elevator. So putting on her smile, she decided to greet the security.

"Good evening, Mr. Joe!" Lucy beams as she walks towards the stunned guard  
"Oh! Luciya!" The guard greets back as he turns in his seat to look at the blonde. As Lucy walks in front of the counter, the guard also turns, "Going home?"  
"Yes, Mr. Joe, it's late…" Lucy said as she shrugs her shoulder while a smile was present on her face  
"Yes indeed, but not too late for a certain boss…" Mr. Joe snickers, making Lucy cock her head in question, "Oh you know…" Mr. Joe tries to give hint to the blonde but the woman was still clueless, "Mr. Natsu…" the guard finally reveals, making Lucy awe  
"Oh…" Lucy expresses as she nods her head, "The president…right of course…" Lucy then shifted from one foot to another as she wants to ask something to the guard but has been hesitating to do so  
"What do you want to ask?" Mr. Joe suddenly asks, making Lucy widen her eyes as she mentally asked herself if Mr. Joe was a mind reader  
"How'd you know I wanted to ask something?" She wonders as she tilts her head in confusion  
"Oh, you looked like you wanted to take something from me, which is not my body. So, I thought, maybe you wanted something else,"  
"Oh…" Lucy then began to sarcastically laugh. When Mr. Joe joined her in her laughter, Lucy began to slow down her chuckles as she asks the guard, "Does Mr. Natsu overtime usually?"  
"Not just usually, Luciya. Always!" Mr. Joe corrects the blonde, who was slightly taken aback with the response of the guard  
"Really?" Lucy said astonished, then she questions one more, "Like for how long?"  
"Well, it depends on what he wants. Sometimes four, five, six hours…" Mr. Joe shares before shrugging his shoulders, "Usually five hours…"  
"And he comes to the office at seven?" Lucy baffled asks and Mr. Joe shakes his head in disagreement, "No, earlier. His latest time in would be around 7:10 in the morning,"

Lucy was then silent again for the nth time for that day. She has been discovering a lot of things about the president and her emotions towards those facts that she has discovered, she couldn't explain why her emotions were so jumbled.

"I think you should start heading out," Mr. Joe suddenly interrupts the silence of the blonde, making the woman flinch in surprise  
"Right! Yes! Yes!" Lucy frantically twirls, as she thought she has been caught. But to her surprise, the guard didn't tease her about her weird behavior, "Bye, Mr. Joe!" Lucy states, enthusiastically too much for her liking but she just went on. And with that, Lucy walks away from the guard and headed out. Before the guard could greet back, Lucy was gone already from the door.

As Lucy descends the flight of stairs, Lucy thoughtfully looked at the night sky of Magnolia. Unlike the usual, Lucy would have admired the sight, but her mind was just elsewhere. She was thinking about the pink-haired president.

"Natsu comes to work early then goes home late…" Lucy says out loud as she tries to comprehend the stories she has heard from other people, "He's either workaholic or he just loves work," Lucy then begins to fasten her pace as she goes down the stairs, "But either way, he knows his responsibilities, and that's awesome…"

* * *

Wednesday came and everyone started their work immediately once they were settled in their cubicles. Once they were complete, the whole art exhibit team started preparing the documents and presentation they needed on Friday. Everything was going smooth already except for the fact that their ideas were still not approved by the head of the art team of DAC, the president.

"Uh, this is too much!" Lucy suddenly exclaims as she slams her palm to the table, making everyone on the working table flinch in nervousness  
"Woah, Blondie, what's wrong?" Cana looked at Lucy shocked, who quickly threw a glare back  
"What's wrong?! I've been making all the decisions here and yet they can't be preceded because my decisions are to be agreed by the DAC team leader, who is not here!" Lucy then heaved after her rant

After some time to breathe in and breathe out, Lucy finally relaxes her shoulders as she slumps forward to the table to hide. Knowing her friend, Cana couldn't help but shake her head and try to hide her laughter. When Lucy started hiding, Cana looked around the table and saw the other members to be silent and surprise to the sudden outburst.

"Okay, what you saw was an example of a person who is pressured in their work…and you don't want to live like that forever 'cause that would be tiring," Cana then mischievously grins at the others, making the others chuckle a bit.

As Lucy hears some faint laughter, she slowly peeks at her team then lifts her head as she bashfully looked away from them.

"And this is the aftermath of a shy person who just outburst in public" Cana teasingly looked at Lucy, who was even more bashful  
"Cana~" Lucy whines as she looked away and sigh. After gathering enough courage, she looked back at the whole and bowed her head, "Forgive my outburst," Lucy then lifts her head, "I'm just feeling pressured right now because everything that we have been planning needs to be finalized today, by being approved by me and Mr. Dragneel…but without him here…" Lucy then trails off but quickly shakes her head and smiled back at her team  
"You know what, forget what you saw and let's just proceed…" Lucy then looked down at her file as everyone nodded their head and looked back at the document they were supposed to discuss.

"Okay, we have settled with who will be joining us for the international art exhibit, both in arts and in fashion," Lucy looks up at the two teams, both in fashion and arts, "Now, we are to discuss the floor plan. As you know, it is part of our presentation. Ideally, we need a 50-meter square lot to ensure enough space for all the participating artists and fashion designers. So now, we would need an ideal floor plan design for the exhibit. So-"  
"Aiko is one of the best floor designers we have for the artists' exhibits" a voice suddenly spoke, making everyone on the working table look up and glance at the back. There, they found the pink-haired president, holding a folder in one hand and a tumbler in the other.

Lucy quickly turns in her seat to look at the newly arrived officer. As she sees Natsu stand by the doorway, she was left speechless. She wants to shout and get mad at the pinkette, and tell him how insensitive he is and only decides to show up when he is dreadfully needed. But no words came out as she just stared madly at the man, who seemed to be not fazed at all as he walks closer to them. As Natsu takes his seat next to the blonde and, gently places his folders to the table and smoothly passes one to the other team leader.

"Okay, before I start checking up on-" a loud slamming of a folder was suddenly heard, making Natsu stop from speaking and he looks at his side. He raised his brows at the blonde as he mentally thought of a reason why the blonde was being furious, "Ms. Hart?"  
"Would you look at that?! Finally, you showed up!" Lucy rolled her eyes to look at him and give him a mean look, "Why are you here?" Lucy questions, menacingly  
"Well the last time I checked, I'm still part of this team, which means I should be around," Natsu then grins at the annoyed blonde, who was obviously fuming in anger  
"Well, the last time I checked, you have been absent in team planning and discussion for two days," Lucy returns the sarcasm, making Natsu defeated for a moment  
"Alright," Natsu raised his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry..." Natsu then looks at the blonde, timidly, trying to avoid making the blonde even more furious, "I should have told you what I was busy about..."  
"Then explain now, not only to me but to everyone who has been working their ass off just to meet the deadline for the presentation," Lucy said sternly and Natsu nodded  
"Okay..." Natsu then turns to look at everyone as he opened his folder, "Recently, we have been told that we were going to be the country sponsoring the International Art Exhibit. But, a few days after titling that to us, another country has bid to sponsor the event. So, as one of the appointees for this event, I had to seal the deal with the International Art Association about us sponsoring the exhibit solely,"  
"What's the result?" Lucy asks eagerly as she leans a little closer to the man. As Natsu, glances at the blonde, he slowly grinned at her then back to the whole team  
"Well...we'll solely sponsor the International Art Exhibit!" Natsu said in an ascending voice and when he finished everyone cheered and applaud for the good news. As for Lucy, she sighs in relief and drops her head to the table gently, grateful that her work isn't going to be wasted.

Without thinking of what he was doing, Natsu began to tap the head of the blonde as a means to calm her down. Natsu continued to laugh and smile with the others while his right hand was busy patting the blonde locks of the woman next to him. He barely noticed he was doing it until he saw the look Cana was throwing at him. She was kiddingly gazing at him and when he tilts his head in question, Cana turned her gaze lower. He followed the gaze of the brunette and was surprised to see his hand over the head of the blonde. His hand immediately stops from stroking the hair and gently lifts his hand.

As he thought Lucy was not going to notice, when he lifted his hand, Lucy's head began to rise as well. When she was fully up, Lucy glared at the pinkette and questioned dangerously, "Why did you pat my head?"  
"Oh, this?!" Natsu raised his guilty hand and grinned at it as he tries to make an excuse, "Oh-ha-ha-ha, nothing! I just thought your head was a table!"

Lucy's frown deepened as she tries to kill the man next to her with her glare. As Natsu swallows hard as he looked at the deadly glare, his laughter slowly died down, and silently prayed that the woman would be distracted.

"Ms. Luciya?" one employee called, making Natsu sigh in relief as he mentally thank that employee when Lucy slowly tore her gaze away from him and looked at the inquisitor  
"Yes, Kyoru?" Lucy replies back calmly  
"I guess we could continue now," Kyoru said as he genuinely smiled at the blonde.

As Lucy nods her head in agreement, she began discussing the ideal floor plan. She addressed what was needed to be present in the floor plan for both art pieces and fashion runways. She was asking for other suggestions as well, and as they gave ideas that they all took note of. When they had enough picture of what they wanted to have in their floor plan and design, Lucy asked for volunteers who could help Aiko in preparing the floor plan and design.

"Come on, guys, at least three people who could assist Aiko. This is essential, it needs to be well executed because we need to impress IAA" Lucy states as she glances at the members of the team  
"Fine, I will," Lisanna suddenly states as she lifts her head after she has written the last agenda of the meeting  
"You can't Lisanna, I need you to help me regarding the artists' credentials," Natsu then looked at the blonde, who nodded in agreement  
"Who else?" Lucy questions again but no one raised their hands. As she was about to sigh and make some motivational speech, Natsu suddenly talked beating her in motivating the team to work harder.

"DAC, come on. Step out of your comfort zones and do something out of your league. That is what a real DAC employee is, we take risk and create something we are not good at until we become masters of it," Natsu contently looked at his employees who were all affected by his words until Lucy added  
"If there is one thing that MAI lacks that DAC has, it's the guts to make something that is bigger than they could handle. And that is what I'm learning now…I know none of you wants to make a mistake in this part, but you guys have to remember that we are a team, and we work hand in hand,"

"So, let me ask this time…who volunteers to help Aiko in creating the floor plan and design before Friday?" Natsu asks, and soon one-by-one, hands were being raised and the two team leaders couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Thank you," Lucy exclaims and soon their names were being written in the minutes of the meeting, to keep a track of record on who's going to be in charge of the floor plan and design.

Soon, their meeting ended and everyone on the table except Cana, Lucy, and Natsu left the working table to continue their pending job. As Cana and Natsu talked about the kind of runway that they needed for the event, Natsu could sense some eyes gazing at his back, but he tries to ignore it as he tries to converse with Cana.

Cana could see the way Lucy was staring madly at the man next to her. She wants to laugh but she knew that if she did, her show would end quickly. So, trying to finish the discussion with the pink-haired president, she secretly gazes at the blonde who never waver her gaze to the man.

"Alright, we'll settle with that idea," Natsu said concluding as he gathers his things  
"Okay, I'll head to Aiko and ask for a soft copy of the floor plan before we finalize it for our presentation," Cana replies back before she jumps off her high chair stool. As she gathers her things, she looked at the blonde once more and said, "I better go before she starts sucking your soul out of your body," Cana then smirked and winked at the blonde, who was suddenly woken up from her intense glare.

With the brunette's comment, Natsu slowly turns his head to look at the blonde. As he did, he immediately saw the reddening cheeks of the MAI artist scout, who tried to look away fast to hide her blush, but it was too late for he has seen her red cheeks.

"Are you still mad at me for not showing up to any team discussion you had with the team?" Natsu starts as he watches the blonde gather different documents and files  
"No," Lucy shortly answered without looking at the pinkette  
"We're in good terms, right?" Natsu asks as he leans a little to see the face of the woman but Lucy would try her best to keep her face hidden  
"Yes," Lucy answers frankly and adds nothing else, making Natsu want to make her speak up more  
"Do you despise me right now?" Natsu questions again  
"No," Lucy replies quickly  
"You're not mad anymore?"  
"Yes,"  
"Will you ever look at me?" Natsu asks while slowly smiling as he expects the answer negatively  
"No," Lucy replies back robotically  
"Did you miss my face?" Natsu, now grinning as he tries to catch the blonde unexpectedly  
"Yes…" Lucy then lifts her head and looked at Natsu, confused, "Wait, what?" Lucy asked back but all the response she got was a boisterous laughter from the man next to her. Right at that instant, when she heard him laugh hard, it clicked to her, Natsu was tricking her. In an instant, her hand flies and slaps the man in the arm as she gawked at him, "You playful prick!" Lucy shouts as she tries to make the pinkette stop from laughing.

Soon enough, people around the working station looked back at the meeting table and saw the two team leaders were getting along. Smiling to see the two, the others began to express how the two looks perfect in a picture.

"You said you missed my face!" Natsu teases again as he slowly sat up straight while Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I caught ya!" Natsu laughs again, making Lucy groan in annoyance  
"I didn't say that," Lucy hisses as she stares at the laughing man  
"Yeah, you did!" Natsu slowly tones down his laughter as he wipes a tear from his eye and looked at the pouting blonde, "You said yes to my question,"  
"I wasn't fully paying attention to your question," Lucy denies as she looks away from the pinkette, but Natsu didn't mind knowing the blonde could be totally red  
"But still, you were staring at me awhile ago, which could only mean, you really did miss my face," Natsu then smirks mischievously as Lucy looks back at him and glared. When it was obvious that Lucy has lost the debate, Lucy grabbed her folders and jumped off her stool and headed straight to Cana.

Natsu just then sighs in content as he watched the blonde walk away from the meeting table. He felt light and joyful. It has been a long time since he played tricks on someone in the office, even laugh wholeheartedly. He definitely missed that feeling. As he watched Lucy head to Cana, Natsu decided to keep this feeling of cheerfulness and happiness for the next coming days. So he smiled and sighed contently before standing up from his stool and head to the artist scouts' working area.

* * *

Hours went by and people from DAC barely noticed that the day was about to end. One by one, employees said their goodbye to head home while others still stayed for a few minutes just to finish their work.

Lucy and Cana were in the fashion design side of the working room as they sorted out different profiles of designers that would be participating in the international event. Cana was so immersed in her work that she didn't quickly notice that Lucy wasn't in her usual fast pace during work.

Finally finishing reviewing the last profile of a designer from Clover town, Cana sighed in comfort as she closes the folder of the designer while exiting the soft copy of the design in her laptop. She quickly glanced at her friend as she thought of asking the blonde to join her to eat in a bar she recently discovered, only to find her smiling by herself as she from time to time glances up and looked ahead.

Following the gaze of the blonde, Cana saw who Lucy was looking at, Natsu Dragneel, with his wide smile, loud laugh, and playful aura. As she stares at the pink-haired president, making jokes and laugh along with other employees, she realized Levy and Lisanna were right. Natsu Dragneel was a fun and loud person; different to the man she met at the bar and at her first day in DAC.

Looking back once more at the blonde, Cana quickly notices the different atmosphere that was surrounding her blonde friend. Smirking at this sight, Cana couldn't help but tease. So slowly leaning close to the blonde, she whispered, "He looks cute and hot when he shows that kind of smile…"

"Yeah…" Lucy mindlessly replies as she stares at the pinkette. But she quickly snapped out of her daydream when she realized that the voice she just heard was not her own voice. So, turning her attention to her side, her eyes grew wide as she stutters, "W-wait, what? Cana!" Lucy calls the brunette, making the woman chortle out loud when her face became red  
"What? I'm just saying…" Cana replies back as she grins mischievously at the bashful blonde  
"Well, you can't say that around the office, okay? People might hear you and start spreading rumors about you fantasizing on the president," Lucy scolds, trying to ignore the fact that her face was red and that it was her really day dreaming about the pinkette  
"So, what? I bet, almost all the girls in the company have eyed that pinkette and wished to kiss him," Cana then wiggled her eyebrows, making Lucy even more flushed  
"Cana!" Lucy reprimands but Cana just laughed and shook her head  
"Oh come on, Blondie. Just look at him," Cana subtly spreads her arm as she indirectly point the president, "He's hot, he's sexy, he's tan, he's lean, he's tall-"  
"Okay, Cana, stop," Lucy interrupts the brunette as she looks at her and closes her fist as if to cut off the sound  
"I can go on…" Cana teased but Lucy just widens her eyes as a threat, "Oh, come on, you were ogling over him awhile ago,"  
"I did not," Lucy sternly states back with wide eyes  
"Oh, yes you did honey," Cana said with a raise of a finger as if she was stating a fact, "I saw it in your eyes…" She whispers seductively, "Your cheeks were glowing, your eyes were twinkling,"  
"Cana, I'm serious, stop it," Lucy was now even more flushed, hating the way Cana was seeing things and how she describes the man with the way she has thought  
"Alright," Cana surrenders, but deep inside she knew she won this teasing game, "I'll keep my mouth shut,"

Lucy then shakes her head as she looks at the smirking brunette. She was about to comment again when suddenly an employee softly called her name and came over her. She was handed a letter, which she had to sign and so as Cana. When the brunette was done, Lucy immediately asked the employee to let the president sign so that the letter could be forwarded to the different offices. But before the employee could do that, a panicking employee ran up to them and asked for help.

"Hiyora! I need your help!" the panicking employee said as she grasped the arm of the brown-haired employee  
"Wait, Nayuki! I just-"  
"Go on, Hiyora, help her out," Lucy suddenly says, making the two subordinates stay still as they listened to the blonde, "I'll be the one handing this over to the president,"  
"But-" Hiyora tries to reason out but the blonde just smiled as she told her once again to help the other since she was needed.

Soon, Lucy took the letter once again and looked at her friend, who was grinning playfully at her.

"Is this your ninja moves?" Cana taunts but Lucy just rolls her eyes  
"Whatever, Cana. I'll see you at the office," Lucy then steps down from her seat and quickly headed to the president, who was at the other side of the room.

As she headed to the table full of artist scouts, Lucy looked down to the paper she was holding. She realized, she signed a paper without reading. So, as she was taking her walk towards the president, she also busied herself reading the letter.

Without knowing, Lucy was heading for a riot table, wherein some artist scouts were enacting a certain scenario they were talking about. Natsu began to stand as he tries to add up to the story that was being told. They were all laughing and they barely noticed that a certain blonde woman was heading their way. So, when Natsu started taking some steps back as he continued to tell his story, he suddenly to spins and quickly bumps into someone, making him lose his balance.

"Kyaaa!" A female voice screeches as Natsu loses his balance and let his weight overpower the person he has bumped into. But right at that scream, Natsu knew it was someone he has caught once. So, quickly, he wraps his arms around the person and switches their places.

 _BOOG!_

" _Oh, my god!"  
"Sir Natsu!"  
"Ms. Luciya!"  
"Oh, my gosh! Help them!"_

Employees around the working room quickly react as they hear a loud thump, while for others who were looking, their eyes grew wide as they witnessed the two bumps each other and fall on the floor. When everyone had snapped out of their surprise, they all ran up to the two fallen team leaders.

Natsu hits the floor first, making himself the cushion for the person he has bumped into. Groaning a little after the hard impact of his head and back to the tiled floor, Natsu tried to move to make his position a little comfortable. But the moment he moved, he felt the person above him twitch. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw blonde locks covering his chest.

 _Luciya_

"Are you alright?" Natsu questions as he tries to reach out to her when suddenly Lucy lifted her head and her eyes were wide. She couldn't speak because she didn't know what to say. All she knew was that she was staring back at his eyes, in which she believes are very enticing.

"Lu-" Natsu started but he was immediately cut off when other people started gathering and helped them up.

As he stood up, he kept his gaze to the assisted blonde. Lucy was then handed a paper, which he expects she was holding moments ago. Despite seeing her being fine, he still had to know from her if there was anything painful.

"Does anything hurt?" Natsu asks as he takes a step closer and pulls gently on the arm of the blonde. When Lucy was a little closer, he eyes her from head to toe, trying to find any spot of blood.

"I-I'm fine..." Lucy said before taking a step back, "I should be the one asking you that,"

Natsu then stiffens when he felt Lucy's hand caress his head, looking for a bump. When she did find one, he quickly flinched, which he regretted because it only made the blonde more worried.

"Oh, goodness, I think you have a bruise in your head," Lucy said with her hand still on his hair. When Natsu gently took her hand, he smiled at her and replied, "It's fine..."

Natsu was still holding Lucy's hand as he stares at her like he usually does whenever he got the chance. But it quickly ended when he hears someone clearing their throat. So looking at the surrounding employees, he suddenly let goes off her hand when he saw them acting like they didn't see him and the blonde act so caring to one another. He looked at the blonde and saw that she was embarrassed as he was but the woman barely was able to handle the gazes of the others. And with that, she quickly shoves the paper on his face as she timidly said, "You have to sign,"

When he pulled the paper away from his face, Lucy was already walking away from the crowd while she mumbled to herself and glared at her own hands.

* * *

Night has fallen and nearly all the employees of DAC have gone home already. And like the usual, Lucy has stayed overtime again. She just finished editing her report that would be handed on Friday for the first meeting with the IAA and she knew she worked longer than the previous days.

So, once she was finished, Lucy immediately fixed her things and decided to go home. It was a quarter to ten in the evening when Lucy got out of the office and was heading to the elevator. As she waited for the small contraption to arrive, her stomach suddenly grumbles, telling her that she was definitely hunger already.

Looking down to her flat stomach, she mumbles to herself, "I probably should eat first before heading home..."

Soon, the elevator arrived and she immediately went inside. As she was about to press the Upper ground floor, her eyes stopped at the number 58 button, the Executive floor.

"What am I thinking? I should get going," Lucy then presses her desired floor and soon the small contraption went down.

Lucy went to a simple diner called Fairy Tail. It was just across the Dragneel Art Corp and it was a homey place. It had the view of a small park but full of tall trees and flower beds. The diner was full packed but thankful, the place had an outdoor dine, so Lucy didn't mind to have her dinner outside.

As Lucy was having her dinner by herself, she enjoyed watching people come and pass by. There weren't many individuals working on a night shift but she saw many families walk by to relax and enjoy the cool breeze. There was one family, spending their night at the park, playing around. Lucy then smiles to herself as she remembers something from her childhood days but that smile quickly fades when she thought that she misses her parents.

Looking away, Lucy was suddenly now staring at the DAC building. The building is beautiful, a piece of art as well. It's so different with MAI since it was more of a school than an art recruiting agency.

As expected, Lucy gazed at the dull looking building since all offices were closed already. But what she didn't expect, when her eyes scanned higher, was a certain room from the top building was still lit. Tilting her head in confusion, she thought maybe it was the executive floor.

Lucy suddenly looked down to her wrist watch and saw it was half an hour past ten already. It was so late already and yet the room was still alive. So, looking back at the only office that was still occupied, Lucy suddenly thought about the man owning that office.

"Hi, Miss, may I clean this up?" A voice suddenly grabs the attention of the blonde, making her look away from the building. As Lucy sees the waitress and asks for her permission to clean, Lucy quickly smiled and nodded her head  
"Yeah, sure..." Lucy then grabbed her strawberry juice and drinks it while the waitress cleaned her table. Looking back at the DAC building, her gaze was stuck on the 58th floor, and this was noticed by the waitress.

"You know, ever since I started working here, I always see that room in that building, to be light up at late night..." The waitress suddenly shares, making Lucy look back at the worker  
"Like how late?" Lucy inquires  
"Ummm..." The waitress thought with a finger tapping her chin, "I think until we close? Or later than that?" The waitress says with uncertainty in her voice  
"And what time do you close?" Lucy asks again  
"Midnight," The waitress finally stands up straight as she carried the tray full of used plates and utensils, "I'm actually worried..."  
"Why's that?" Lucy turning a bit to look up at the waitress  
"Well, every night, a man from that building orders up two spicy chicken with extra rice and instructs to deliver it to the 58th floor...but tonight, we haven't had any delivery request received from him. Usually, he'd call around nine but until now, he hasn't ordered..." the waitress then sighs before she looks back at the blonde and bow her head as she heads back inside

Leaving Lucy alone to think, she was suddenly worried too. She didn't want to admit to herself but she cares for the president. She reasoned to herself, this care that she was feeling was just because he was part of the team and she cares for her team. So, as she has agreed to her reasoning, she looked around the diner and looked for an available waiter. When she saw one, she quickly lifts her hand and calls the attention of the waiter. Soon, she asked for two orders of spicy chicken with extra rice and a large cup of coke, all for takeout.

* * *

Lucy once stood before these Mahogany double doors, just two days ago and now, she is standing before it again. If two days ago, she came to the president's office for an official welcome, now, she was to hand over a big paper bag full of spicy chicken and a big cup of soft drink.

"What am I doing?" Lucy asked herself as she stared at the door before her, "Is this even appropriate?" she then shook her head as she remembers her reasons, "Right, this is just Luciya who has so much care for her team…and that includes Natsu…"

She then lifts her fist to start knocking when suddenly she caved in again. But this time, she turns away from the door and quickly walk down the halls again.

"I guess I'm hungry…I could eat this at home…" Lucy mumbles to herself as she hugs the paper bag close to her chest while she headed back to the elevator.

Right at the corner, her feet suddenly stop from walking. Lucy looked back at the double doors that she should have knocked moments ago, "Luciya, get a hold of yourself…" and with that, Lucy turns once more and headed back to the front doors of the president.

When she was standing before the mahogany doors once again, she took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders, "Alright…This is just pure professional business only," Lucy nodded as she continued to gather her courage, "I'll just give the food and poof! I'm out…"

Before Lucy could back out, she quickly knocked on the door and waited for a response. As she waited, she internally hoped that he wouldn't answer but then Natsu quickly answers back, _"It's open"_

Breathing out for the last time before slowly turning the knob of the door, Lucy then enters the room quietly. As she finally enters the room, she could feel her whole body tremble in nervousness. Lucy was not scared to face the pinkette, but she was more afraid of what Natsu would think as she brings him some food he didn't request.

Keeping herself quiet, she waited for the man to look up and take notice of who was standing before him. But she was taken aback when she hears him say, "Sorry, but I'll be working for another hour late. You can clean the office tomorrow morning,"

Lucy couldn't help but sigh as she realizes Natsu was working too much for his own good. She was a workaholic but she knew her limitations. She knew that meals shouldn't be skipped and that rest is also essential. So, finally contented with her decision, she softly answers the president.

"I guess I'll just have to say it to the janitor if I meet him…or her," Lucy then smiles as she sees Natsu stunned with her being present in his office  
"Lucy?" He calls the blonde, obviously surprised  
"It's Ms. Hart, president Dragneel," Lucy corrects and that made Natsu chuckle. Taking a step closer to the table of the pinkette, she then hands over the paper bag, which Natsu was curious about  
"What's this?" He asks as he stands and takes a glimpse inside the paper bag  
"Um…I brought you dinner…" Lucy timidly answers. When Natsu looked at her with a confused look, Lucy then continues, "I ate at Fairy Tail and a waitress told me that you usually order there for your dinner. But it seems like you forgot to call, so she was worried…"  
"You're worried about me?" Natsu's smile then widens as he steps away from his desk to stand in front of the blonde. But Lucy quickly stepped back as she shook her head, "No, the waitress was worried…not me…Bu-um…I mean," Lucy then began to scratch her neck as she thought of what to say, "I-I was worried…too because you're a team leader…and um…I'm just a concerned employee…"

Natsu warmly smiles at the blonde, which made the blonde feel her heart race. But then again, she ignores it as she tries to keep herself calm. When Natsu turns to bring out the meal Lucy has bought him, he happily states how he loves the spicy chicken of Fairy Tail.

"How'd you know this is my favorite?" Natsu happily asks as he opens one of the meal boxes  
"The waitress," Lucy quickly answers, making Natsu grin at her before looking down to his food again  
"This is great, Luce, thanks," Natsu said as he looks up at the blonde, who was taken aback with the nickname  
"It's Ms. Hart," Lucy corrects again, but Natsu just chuckles as he replies  
"I know, you said that already…" Natsu mischievously smirks at the blonde, who suddenly blushed as she realized it was true  
"T-then…stop calling me by nicknames," Lucy then crosses her arms as she tried to appear serious and confident, even though she was obviously not, "We are colleagues and we address one another formally,"  
"Alright..." Natsu nods his head, "Colleague," he ends with a grin, making the blonde irritable a little  
"Good," Lucy then stood up straight as she confidently says, "This is pure professional relationship only and I'm just a concerned employee"  
"Noted," Natsu teases, successfully infuriating the woman  
"Well then, I should go," and with that, Lucy turns her back to the man as she heads for the door, only to be stopped when Natsu asked, "Aren't you going to check if I would really eat the food you brought me?"  
Lucy slowly turns to look at the pinkette and furrowed her brows, "I'm going to assume that you will be eating that…it's your favorite,"  
"Yeah…" Natsu then stepped away from his table and walked to the blonde, "But I could also eat that tomorrow instead of now,"  
"You wouldn't do that," Lucy then stood up straight, suddenly worried that Natsu really might do that, after all, he said he had to work for another hour  
"Who knows…" Natsu teases, taking another step towards the blonde. Now, they were standing close, with his shoes touching the heels of the blonde, "I guess, you'll just have to stay and make sure I do eat…"  
"And why would I do that?" Lucy questions  
"For assurance," Natsu said as he bent a little so that they could be staring at one another in the same height, "Don't worry, this is a purely professional relationship only. You're just a concerned employee,"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

Hey, Readers!

Long time no update for me, right? I know, you probably find me irritating because it takes for me so long to update. BUT guess what! I have an UPDATE SCHEME! So, recently I made a scheduling for myself about updating stories since I'm hating myself for my lack of effort to update sooner. So, yeah!UPDATING a

UPDATING a story would happen EVERYWEEK, which would be every THURSDAY or earlier and not later. Though I updated today, and it's a FRIDAY. So, peace! But anyways, every week, a different story will be updated and the currently updated story will be updated after a few weeks.

Currently, I have 6 stories that are on-going and all of them are being updated. So, this story will be updated again after 5 weeks...damn that's long. I guess, I still have to apologize. SOOOOOOO...

GOMENASAI, MINA!

Nonetheless, THANKS for dropping by to read this chapter. I do hope I gave enough NALU-time after being late for my updating scheme. I would love to hear your thoughts about the chapter and the whole story, so give me some reviews? Oh, and, FOLLOW and FAVORITE this story if you haven't yet...

PS. that's not mandatory...

Love,

FairyTailXNaLu


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Standing in the middle of the room, Lucy struggles to be patient in watching the pink-haired president unravel the contents of the paper bag she has brought that night. Tapping her foot lightly to the floor, she could feel her patience is wearing thin the longer Natsu continues to play childish.

Sighing in her place, Lucy has come to realize Natsu Dragneel is one annoying person, trying to test all patience she has in her body and unfortunately she is failing in overcoming her challenge. But Lucy doesn't like failing, especially in a teasing game. So, she needs to overcome this.

Shaking her head and calming herself, Lucy brought her chin up and stood up straight. She slowly walked away from her position for the past 15 minutes and quietly heads to the shelves Natsu have in his office. It was full of books, and as a book lover, she is quite curious at the contents. Looking once more at the president, the man seemed to be preoccupied with his task to eat every ounce of food inside his takeout dinner, and that was a relief. Finally standing at one end of the shelf, Lucy quickly glanced at the books displayed.

The books have no particular genre. Each one was different, from subject to the author, to topic, and more. At this realization, Lucy couldn't help but wonder why medical books are being mixed with cookbooks and marketing textbooks. Tilting her head, Lucy runs a finger over the spine of one book before she gently takes it out of the stack.

As Natsu finally brought out and opened all the boxes of spicy chicken that Luciya has bought him, he was ready to devour it when a particular voice suddenly asks a random question.

"Are these books yours?" Lucy asks with her eyes on the books on the shelf, not bothering to look at the president  
"Oh, that…" Natsu then stopped his movements and puts down his hands to the table as he watched the blonde be curious to his things, "Well, not all of it. Marketing strategy books are mine and the rest are either my mother's or sister. Why?" Natsu asks back before he continues what he was doing

"Nothing," Lucy said as she returns the book in hand and pulls out a medical book instead, "Just curious,"  
"Ah..." Natsu expresses in understanding, "I'm guessing, you're a bookworm," Natsu then snickers at the thought as he pulled one takeout box close to him and begin to dig in  
"I guess you can say that...but I think Levy is more of a bookworm than I am," Lucy then stifles a laugh as she remembers her high school best friend. Closing the book on her hand, Lucy finally faces the pinkette and showed him the book she was holding. As Natsu looked at her, she immediately asked, "You read medical books too?"

"Oh, no" Natsu shook his head before a smile comes up to his face, "That's Wendy's,"  
"Wendy?" Lucy curiously asks before she turns around to return the book to its place  
"Yeah, she's my sister," Natsu replies with a proud smile on his face, "She wants to be a doctor someday like mom,"  
"You mean, Mrs. Dragneel?" Lucy then tilts her head in confusion, "I never thought Mrs. Dragneel is a doctor. All this time, I thought she was inclined to arts..." Lucy then trails off as she tried to remember the blue-haired mother she once loved  
"Well, she used to be..." Natsu answers as his attention was on the chicken, trying to get the meat out of its bone using his plastic utensils, "She was a pediatrician before she got married. When she got married, she had to stop working so that she could have a kid,"

"And I'm assuming that's you?" Lucy asks back as she leans back to the shelf  
"Yeah, she was quite pressured having me, because she had to have a kid in her first year of marriage..." Natsu then becomes silent as he remembers his older brother, who was constantly trying to avoid them  
"But I guess it worked out, you're here, right?" Lucy then gave a small smile to him before she turns around and faced the shelf again, "So, besides from marketing management books, what else do you read?" Lucy then glanced at her shoulder to peek at the pinkette, who was in the midst of shoving his spoon to his mouth  
"I don't read much," Natsu replies after he swallowed his food, "I just read those books to get by in my job,"

Lucy then chuckles, making Natsu laugh along with her. As Lucy laughed, she thought that Natsu was so honest, telling her things he shouldn't be telling, since they weren't that close. But then it warmed her heart, a little, for the idea that he trusts her for such information.

Before Lucy could even ask more about the pink-haired president, Natsu quickly looks at her and ask, "So, how did you and Levy meet? From what I remember, I first saw you in her latest exhibit," Natsu patiently waits for Lucy to answer, who was taken aback by the sudden question  
"Levy?" Lucy pauses for a moment before she swallows down her nervousness, "Um, she—used to be my high school classmate,"  
"Ah," Natsu expresses as he nods his head, "From what high school?" He asks again

Realizing quickly what Natsu was trying to do, Lucy quickly stops his attempt to know her more by smiling at him a little and ask instead, "How about you? How did you meet Levy?"  
Natsu thought for a second before he answered, "When I was an intern here. She was a trainee in the sculpture arts,"  
"Oh…I see," Lucy replies nodding her head as she remembers Levy's story side, "So, what school did you come from?"  
"MDFU," Natsu nonchalantly answers before he shoves his spoonful of rice and spicy chicken, "And you?" he asks back while his mouth was full.

With his manner of eating, Lucy used it as an excuse not to answer the president and instead just scold at him, "Mr. Dragneel, talking while your mouth is full is very improper,"  
"Oh, come on," Natsu snickers while his cheeks were puffed because of the food inside his mouth, "Don't be such a kill-joy,"  
"Finish that up," Lucy then turns away from him and looked instead at the books she has been glancing at since awhile ago as to stop Natsu from asking her background.

With her back facing him, Natsu couldn't help but wonder why Luciya would never answer any question he throws her. It's as if Luciya is hiding something from him. But then, he thought again. Maybe Luciya is not sharing because they were not close enough, and it's a good reason for him to accept.

Silence then came between them, and somehow, Lucy couldn't bare it. So, turning around once again to face the pinkette, she watched him eat for a moment before she chuckles to herself at the thought that Natsu was quite a messy eater.

"You eat messily," Lucy commented as she tries to stifle her laughter with the use of her backhand to cover her lips.

With her comment, Natsu looked at his desk and saw it was indeed messy. So, looking up at the blonde, he cheekily grinned at her before he mumbled with a full mouth, "Sorry,"  
Lucy gently smiles back at him before she shakes her head in disbelief. As Natsu continues to eat, Lucy began to walk around the office, trying to observe the place. It was clean, but only because the place wasn't full of furniture. Just a few tables, chairs, and shelves and that is it. She realized, Natsu usually stays in this office until late night and yet he had no food stock to keep him full.

"Just a thought," Lucy stated suddenly before she looks at the man, who was looking back at her, "Why don't you have a snack table here in your office? Seeing how you eat? I think you should have one," Lucy teasingly smiles at him  
Natsu's eyes then grew wide before he cackles in laughter, "Oh ha ha ha, I guess because the pantry in the art department is always open for me,"  
"Wait… you were the one who requested for a full stock of snacks and coffees in the pantry years ago?" Lucy asks a little surprise as she points at the pinkette. Natsu then nods his head before he grins at her, "Yeah, that's me. I was the mastermind for that!"

Natsu and Lucy then shared a short laughter before Lucy mockingly bows her head and gave her gratitude, "Well then, I should give you my thanks for free food," Lucy chuckles as Natsu laughed at her small tease  
"Oh-ho-ho, did Ms. Luciya just thank me?" Natsu teased and Lucy just scoffed  
"Whatever," Lucy said back before she truly smiled at him, "Eat your food,"  
"Yes, ma'am!" Natsu saluted before he digs in his food once more, "How about you time me?" Natsu suddenly suggests to the blonde, who cocked her head to the side as she wondered at the pinkette  
"Time you?" Lucy repeats  
"Yeah, check out how fast I could finish this one last meal," Natsu said pointing his fork and spoon to his last box of chicken  
"That is pretty childish," Lucy comments as she crosses her arms and raised one brow  
"Oh come on! I'll surprise you!" Natsu persuadingly says before he bounces his brows at her  
"Fine!" Lucy then sniggers as Natsu squirmed on his seat as he felt excited about the challenge  
"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu chanted before he waits for the blonde's go signal. Laughing at his little motto, Lucy shook her head as she shouted, "I'm giving you ten minutes! Go!"

Soon, Natsu hastily devours his food and in less than the time given, Natsu slams his fork and spoon on the table as he shouted with a full mouth, "Done!"

Laughing at the bizarre act of the pinkette, Lucy gawked at him before she claps and says, "Oh my god, you're finished!"  
"Meh," Natsu shrugged his shoulder with a smile on his face while he chewed his food. Natsu was feeling so confident that he has wide grin plastered on his face as if what he did was nothing, "ten minutes is too long,"  
"Tsh," Lucy scoffed at the pinkette, "show-off,"

Natsu and Lucy then share another laughter as he throws all box containers to the trash bin. Once he was done, he cleaned his table and grabbed all of his things from his desk and placed it back to his bag, then zipped it up. When he was done, Lucy finally snapped out of her laughter and took notice of Natsu.

"Where are you going?" Lucy confusingly asks  
"Home?" Natsu replies, more like a question than a statement  
"Oh! Right!" Lucy then blushed at her stupid question. To avoid embarrassing herself, even more, she quickly dashed to the couch and grabbed her things. She slipped into her coat and slung her bag over her shoulder. Once done, she glanced back at Natsu and saw him standing before his table.

"Ready?" Natsu asks and Lucy nods in reply

Soon, the two left the office and headed for the elevator. If it used to bother Lucy being alone with the pink-haired president, for some odd reason, she didn't feel one bit awkward around him. At that moment, she feels like she has known Natsu for so long. They talked in the elevator as if they were good friends and it was a good feeling for them. And so, once they stepped out of the small contraption, the two were quietly laughing.

Walking towards the main doorway of the building, Mr. Joe, the security, quickly took notice of their presence and gave them a smile.

"Good evening, Mr. Natsu, Ms. Luciya," Mr. Joe greets and the two equally smiled back at him  
"Hey, Mr. Joe, I'm heading home," Natsu said to the guard before he throws the key of his office to the guard and turn around to face the blonde once more

"I'll drive you home," Natsu said firmly as if he was instructing her  
"No, I can take a cab," Lucy defied despite knowing Natsu wouldn't agree to it  
"I insist," Natsu replies back, not taking a no for an answer, "You bought me dinner. It's the least I can do for you,"  
"It's fine. You don't have to return any favor," Lucy shook her head, still trying to defy the president.

Before Natsu could make another argument, Mr. Joe, suddenly spoke making everything settled, "Ms. Luciya, it's very late already. It is best for you to take the offer of the president,"

"See?" Natsu teasingly smiles at the blonde, "Even Mr. Joe thinks it's right that I should drive you home,"  
Glancing at the two men, Lucy thought she was being ganged up. But what they said was true. It wasn't safe anymore to go home alone at this time of night. So, giving up, Lucy defeatedly smiles at the pink-haired man and said, "Fine,"

Natsu's smile quickly came to his face and happily looked at the blonde, "Alright, I'll see you in front. I'll get my car," and with that, Natsu dashed away to the underground floor to get his car.

As Lucy was alone with Mr. Joe, she feels in her gut that Mr. Joe wants to make a snarky remark and she refuses to be embarrassed about it. So, throwing a soft glare at the short man, she said, "Mr. Joe, whatever you're thinking, it's not true,"  
"Oh, I'm not thinking maliciously..." The guard teased before he turns his back and returns to his post, "I just thought that you two look great together,"

Lucy was then speechless, clueless even, how to respond to such comment. Slowly, she could feel her cheeks warm but she quickly dismissed the thought as she tries to answer back the man.

"Oh...Um, I better head out already," Lucy then raised a hand to wave goodbye to the man before she turns her back to him and head out of the building. Without looking back at the man, for the fear that he might tease her even more, Lucy just shouted a goodbye before she disappears from the exit door.

Once Lucy was out of the building, she quickens her steps and descends the short stairs. Before she could even realize it, Natsu's car has stopped in front of her and the president stepped out the driver's side to greet her.

"Ms. Hart," Natsu called and Lucy finally snapped out of her inner thoughts  
"Yes?" Lucy replied a little too late  
"Let's go?" Natsu asked with a tilt of his head, gesturing to the other side of the car  
"Oh, right. Yes," and with that, Lucy walked past the man and headed for the passenger side. Before she could open the door for herself, Natsu has beaten her to that and opened the door for her. With the wide opened door, Natsu smiled at the woman, who looked up at him to give her thanks as she takes her seat. Soon, the car left and headed for Lucy's home.

 **x...X||X...x**

The drive wasn't that long or could be presumed to be a short ride since the two were engrossed in their conversation. They seemed to enjoy one another's company, talking about their experiences as an art scout and teases each other about their embarrassing moments. Soon, they were driving the street where the apartment building Lucy was staying at. And before they could even laugh more, Lucy has noticed her familiar apartment building.

"That's me," Lucy suddenly says as she slows down from her laughter and points at a certain four story high building. Natsu then slows down the car as he comes closer to the pointed building. He drove the car to the side as he tries to stop right in front of the building.

Immediately, Lucy opened her door and stepped out of the vehicle before Natsu could act gentleman again for her. Once Lucy closed the door and stood before the car, Natsu has already stepped down from the vehicle and ran up to her side.

"Thank you, Mr. Dragneel," Lucy said at once when Natsu was close by. He looked back at her with a smile on his face as he stood up straight and replied, "You're most welcome," he bowed his head to her and somehow that made Lucy scoff knowing he was teasing her  
"I should thank you too," Natsu states his gratitude to the blonde once they looked at one another  
"For the free dinner?" Lucy joked, making Natsu chortle a little before he nods his head  
"Yes. For the sudden free dinner of a concerned employee," Natsu then smirks when Lucy suddenly had her eyes grew wide in astonishment  
"Y-yes…I'm just a concerned employee…" Lucy stutters all of a sudden and hates how she was being taken aback, "Th-this is pure professional relationship only," Lucy finishes along with Natsu as he copied her mid-sentence  
"I know," Natsu then gave a knowing smile when Lucy suddenly skeptically looked at him, "And bringing you home is pure professional relationship only too…I'm just a concerned-"  
"Employee?" Lucy cuts short  
"Concerned citizen," Natsu then chuckles when Lucy blushed with her mistake. Lucy suddenly punches Natsu in the shoulder, making Natsu laugh even more  
"Alright, alright," Natsu said trying to stop his laughter, "I'm just a concerned employee," Natsu then brought out his hand, asking for a handshake from the blonde.

Lucy quickly Looks down to his offered hand, and she confusingly stared at his hand first before looking back up at his face. With the expression on her face, it was obvious for Natsu that she was confused with the gesture, so he explained.

"Just a formal thing…We shake our hands," Natsu then grinned at the blonde, who slowly understood his point. And so, Lucy shook his hand with a firm grip, "Don't worry, Ms. Luciya, I'll treat this as an official business,"  
"Tsh," Lucy scoffed before she pulls her hand away and fixed the sling of her bag on her shoulder, "You're seriously teasing me about it,"  
"Well, you have cute reactions all the time," Natsu states, making Lucy blush but she quickly shook her head before she could be teased again  
"Whatever, Mr. Dragneel," Lucy then turns away and headed for the short stairs before she turns to look at the man once again, "I better go,"

Staring for a moment at the woman, Natsu couldn't believe how his night had turned out. In fact, he couldn't believe how this day turned out to be. Just this morning, the blonde woman was pissed off with him about his absence for the past two days. Then that afternoon, he bumped Luciya and she showed concern for him when he hit his head on the floor, and now, Ms. Hart bought him dinner and he brought her home.

If he was told on the first day he saw her in the art gallery, that he would be this intrigued and charmed with her, Natsu wouldn't believe it one bit. But having this moment, standing before the woman who has been clouding his mind ever since that fateful night, he couldn't believe that he is at this moment. If there is one thing he realized about this day, it's the fact that he wants to get to know the woman even more. He no longer wants to know just her name but instead her whole being because she seems to fill the emptiness he feels inside him.

"Well then, good night…Ms. Luciya Hart," Natsu boyishly smiled at the blonde, who was a little flushed with his handsome look  
"Good night Natsu," Lucy replies bluntly, forgetting to use his formal name. She just realizes it when Natsu replied, "We use name basis now? I thought this was just pure professional relationship,"

Somehow stunned, Lucy thought of a reason to give Natsu. But all she could think of is how natural it sounds to her to use his fist name.

"I guess, we could be friends," Lucy honestly answers before she gives a timid smile  
"Friends?" Natsu repeats as if he was surprised. He then smiled at the word and say to the woman, "I like that," he then walked up to her and offered his hand once again. And just like the first, Lucy stared at it first before she places her hand to his and shook it back.

"Friends," Lucy claims as they firmly shook their hands before they let go. Once they did, Natsu stepped back and hurried the blonde to step up as he said, "Alright, get in now. It's getting chilly,"  
"Okay," Lucy then turns around and headed up. As she was by the door to her apartment building, she heard Natsu say, "Good night Luce!" and she quickly looked back at him but the moment she did, Natsu was waving goodbye already and urging her to get inside. As she nods to him, the car then starts up and drove away.

"Baka," Lucy mumbles to herself as she watches the car disappear to the next corner, "Giving me a nickname already…" When the car was no longer in sight, Lucy turns to the door and quickly opens it and soon disappears inside the building.

* * *

The next day came and like the usual, Lucy came to work early. The only difference is that Lucy is more cheerful compared to the past three days. Her cheerfulness didn't go unnoticed because right at the moment she entered the building, Coco, the receptionist on the ground floor quickly noticed the light and happy aura of the woman. And for some reason, Coco thought that she liked the Luciya like this more than the blonde she sees in the morning.

As Lucy heads up to the art department floor, her aura was also noticed by the other employees. The instance she walked in, all heads turned to her and wondered what the blonde woman ate to look this radiant and glowing.

"Well, look, who is looking so beautiful today," an elderly woman's voice suddenly spoke, making Lucy turnaround from her spot in the pantry while she prepared her coffee. It was the secretary of the chairman of the company, who stood by the door frame of the pantry. When Lucy faced her, Mrs. Muzake smiled wider at her as she stepped further inside to grab a few bread offered in the pantry.

"Mrs. Dolly, it's so nice to see you," Lucy finally smiled at the woman once she got over her surprise, "Finally, I spotted you in the building,"  
"Oh," the secretary then sweetly laughs as she pulls a plastic bag from the drawer and took the tong-clip, "It sure is rare for me to come in early. After all, my boss doesn't come to this place daily," Mrs. Mizake then stifles a laughter as Lucy lightly laughs along with the woman  
"Well then, this day is great. I get to see someone who is truly beautiful," Lucy then winked at the woman who chuckled and blushed at her sweet compliment  
"Oh, dear. You are such a sweet child," Mrs. Muzake then places a croissant on a saucer, "But I bet, all of the boys on this floor are asking you out,"  
"Who me?" Lucy points to herself, a little surprised with the words of the elder, "People from this department have seen my monstrous moods. I doubt they'd find that attractive,"  
"Oh?" Mrs. Muzake dubiously looks at the blonde before she squeezes out whipped cream on the cut-in-half croissant, "Then I guess you haven't noticed that a monstrous mood is very typical in this department." Mrs. Muzake then leans over the counter to whisper close to the blonde, who was standing at the other side of the counter, "They don't find that unattractive rather, they find it _cool_ ,"

Lucy then laughs as she pulls away from the elder who laughed along with her. Shaking her head, Lucy finds it ridiculous to even think that people from the art department would think of her as a monster when everybody is like a wild beast at times. There were a few times she saw people in the department arguing, throwing some harsh curses to one another but at the end of the day, they would go home together laughing.

"I guess you're right Mrs. Dolly," Lucy suddenly states as she sighs and momentarily stares off at the prepared croissant before her before she looks back at the woman  
"Which part? That boys ask you out or that they find you cool?" the secretary then sniggers when the blonde chuckles again and shakes her head in disbelief  
"That they find me cool…" Lucy corrected once her laughter slowed down  
"Hm, I doubt," Mrs. Muzake then pushes the saucer to the blonde once she has completed the meal, "These boys are sly. They'll act very kind and approachable. And once you trust them, they'll start asking you out,"  
"I'll keep that in mind then," Lucy then looked down at the saucer in front of her and points at it, "What's this for Mrs. Muzake? Isn't this for you?"  
"Nope, it's for you," Mrs. Muzake then takes her plastic of bagel and shook it before the blonde, "This is mine,"  
"Oh," Lucy then blushes a little for the sweet treat, "Thank you," Lucy then smiles at the woman, who returned the smile  
"You're most welcome. You really do look beautiful and more cheerful today than I first saw you," Mrs. Muzake then winks at the blonde before she turns away from her and headed out. But before she could disappear from the pantry, she mumbles softly, "You might make the young president fall in love in no time,"

And with that, the secretary was out of sight, leaving Lucy a little confused and surprised. Looking down to her croissant, Lucy thought to herself, _why are people saying I look more cheerful today? I'm always cheerful…and what does she mean I might make Natsu fall in love in no time? I'm not trying too…_

"Huh," Lucy sighed and shook her head as she returned to her cup and pressed on the hot water to have her coffee, "Mrs. Dolly is just being playful. She's just trying to tease me…" Lucy nods to herself as she has convinced herself that the secretary was just trying to play a mind trick on her. Once done, she grabbed her cup and saucer and quickly headed back to her office.

 **x...X||X...x**

Cana and Lucy have been working in the common working area for the team, the whole morning. When the brunette finally came into the office, Lucy's silence and peace were immediately interrupted because Cana constantly commented about her easy going mood today. Despite how many times Lucy has said to the brunette that there was nothing wrong with her and that she just feels great to be working, the woman didn't stop from trying to know what was different with Lucy.

"Let me guess," Cana said after skeptically looking at the blonde for the past ten minutes  
"Again," Lucy said back sarcastically, without looking at the woman and continued her work  
"You had a very late date with someone," Cana points at the blonde, who suddenly froze and slowly looked up at her. Suddenly feeling like she has won, Cana's smile slowly appears and widens when Lucy looked at her surprised, "am I correct?!"  
"Cana," Lucy hushed calls, "How can you think that I could still date someone at a very late hour? I went home almost nine, you know,"  
"Psh! That's still early!" Cana debates and Lucy just snorted at her friend's argument, "By that time, I must be on my fifth beer," Lucy then chuckles at the smug look of her friend. She then thought Cana is forgetting to stay focused on her accusation because she sounded like she is about to talk about something else,

"Yeah, yeah," Lucy rolls her eyes at the brunette before she chortles and continues to work. When Cana suddenly fell silent, Lucy looked up at her friend in curiosity. For a moment she wondered why the brunette was silent but then she noticed she was staring off at someone from her back. So, covertly turning around to check who her friend was staring at, she was a little surprised when she saw the president. _Natsu_

"You must have talked," Cana suddenly mumbles while she kept her gaze on the pink-haired man despite seeing the surprised look of the blonde  
"No," Lucy denied, trying to keep herself calm regardless of the stern look the brunette have on her face, "I didn't see him yesterday aside from the last meeting,"  
"Right…" Cana then doubtfully glances at the blonde, "You know the look that you have right now screams to me like…you're lying,"

Lucy quickly snorts at the brunette as to hide the truth, before she shakes her head in disagreement, "I am not lying. It's true, I…never got to talk to him after nine,"

Cana dubiously looked at the blonde. She couldn't help but think that something is different with her friend. It is like some miracle happened last night that made this blonde woman so easy-going and fun. Cana knows that Lucy could be a fun person but she has never felt her aura like this like she was just a happy kid waking up to see new people.

"Fine!" Cana shouts as she dismisses the thought in her head, "I'll believe you. Let's just say that a big miracle rain downed on you last night and made you this happy, cheerful, beautiful woman. You know that's unfair, right?" Cana then chortles as she saw her friend blush  
"I-I don't know what to say. But thank you for finding me beautiful," Lucy then laughs along with her friend.

The two then continues to work silently with an occasional conversation. Until Lisanna came to their table to have Lucy check on some documents that needed to be reviewed.

"Hey, girls," Lisanna greets and leans on the table as she slides the folder to the blonde, "Luciya, this is the document that you asked awhile ago,"  
"Oh, thanks," Lucy smiled as she grabs the folder and quickly checks it  
As Lucy reads the document, Lisanna quickly noticed the bright mood of the blonde, and to confirm her thoughts, Lisanna moved next to Cana to whisper  
"Am I the only one thinking that Luciya has a new aura around her? I've never seen her like this," Lisanna then glances at the brunette who had an excited look  
"Oh my goodness, I know right!" Cana exclaims quietly next to the white haired woman, "She is totally different from yesterday…"  
"Oh my, do you think something happened here last night?" Lisanna mischievously smiles at the brunette who was taken aback a little  
"You mean Blondie talking to Pinky on the phone?" Cana then grins playfully  
"More than that!" Lisanna whispers back, "Like, Lucy could have met Natsu in the building late at night and spends a good quality time!"  
"Wait, Natsu stays here late?" Cana questions confusingly  
"Yes, he overtimes always. And I think Lucy has been doing some overtime since she got here…" Lisanna slowly grins wickedly as Cana does the same too. The two women were having the same thought and soon they shrill in excitement. As they did, Lucy immediately looked up at her friends and questioningly looks at them, "Hey, what are you two so excited about?"

"Do you happen to see Natsu here in the building when you do overtime?" Lisanna frankly asks with an innocent look and smile, making Lucy nervous a little  
"W-why would I see him in the building? His office is on the 58th floor…" Lucy then trails off as she notices the playful looks of her friends, "I just stay in the office then go home…I…I don't see him,"  
Lisanna and Cana then looked at one another as they both replied, "Ah...Okay,"

Lisanna then stood up straight as she smiled at the blonde, "Well, I better go. I have more papers to find," and with that, she turns away from the group. But before she could walk away too far, she gestured to Cana to follow her and the brunette did.

When Cana and Lisanna were far from sight to Lucy, the two conversed about how they didn't believe the blonde at all. It was so impossible for Natsu not to see the blonde at all in the building because the man was such a kid at heart, likes to roam around the place at times. And so, Lisanna said to Cana that she would ask the pink-haired man instead if Lucy wouldn't say anything about it. Lisanna knows, Natsu is not a good liar and she could see him through.

 **x...X||X...x**

Pulling a chair in front of Natsu, Lisanna quickly takes her seat and silently looked at her best friend. Leaning on the table with her arms placed in front and her chin resting on her palms, Lisanna quietly observed her best friend with a smile.

"Okay, what is it?" Natsu asks once his best friend was settled in front of him  
"Nothing," Lisanna answers, looking innocent  
"No. You always pull that look when you want to ask me something," Natsu then puts down his pen, crosses his arm over his chest and looked at the white-haired woman  
"Fine, I'll ask you," Lisanna then leans closer, making Natsu lean forward as well. As Lisanna places a hand close to her lips, she whispered, "Is there any particular happening here in the office last night?"  
"Last night?" Natsu repeats curiously as he pulls away from Lisanna, "Well nothing…Not much,"  
"Not much? What do you mean?" Lisanna continued to whisper  
"Well, nothing big happened last night. Just Ms. Hart dropped by my office and brought me dinner. I don't even know how she knew I was still at the office,"

Lisanna then smiled in triumph. She knew it, something special happened last night making Luciya so radiant this day. And the fact that Luciya has brought dinner for Natsu would mean she knew for quite some time now that Natsu does overtime all the time.

"What did she bring?" Lisanna suddenly asks, trying to investigate more  
"Spicy chicken," Natsu then tilts his head in confusion, "Why do you ask?"  
"What happens next after she brought you dinner? Did you two talk? Did she stay?" Lisanna continues to ask, ignoring the question of the pinkette  
"Well, she was about to leave once she gave me the food but I ask her to stay-"  
"Kyaaa!" Lisanna quickly shrieks as she wiggled on her seat, interrupting the man, "Oh my goodness! What happened next?!"  
"Wha-" Natsu bafflingly looked at the woman, "Um…We talked about my family then I drove her home,"  
"AHHHH!" Lisanna giddily claps her hand in excitement but she quickly snapped out of fangirling when she realized they talked about his family, which means, he could have mentioned about being engaged.

"Wait, did you tell her, you have a fiancée?" Lisanna panicky asks  
"No," Natsu furiously shook his head, "Why would I tell her that?"

Lisanna was then silent. Why did Natsu have to tell he have a fiancée when Natsu's intention of knowing Luciya was nothing but for a platonic relationship only? But Lisanna felt like it was necessary because she knows deep inside Natsu was not just interested in knowing Luciya's name.

"Natsu," Lisanna sternly calls the pinkette, "I just want to remind you that you are still being arranged to the Zuhara family"  
"I know," Natsu replies back seriously, "I never forgot that"  
"But what about Luciya?" Lisanna worriedly asks  
"You don't have to worry about my relationship with her. We just have a professional relationship and she emphasized that to me,"  
"But is that how you feel?" Lisanna seriously looked at the man. She knows Natsu, and she thinks his intention to know the blonde isn't just because he is intrigued with her, but because he wants to be friends with her. She thought to herself that if Natsu stutteringly say yes then his response is only half-hearted and that he has doubts in his words  
"Y-yes," Natsu answers and it was clear for Lisanna  
"Okay," Lisanna then stands up from her seat and pushed the chair back, "I'll let you be," and with that, Lisanna left the pink-haired man.

As Natsu was left to himself, he was a little confused to why Lisanna was so interested in knowing last night. But what bothered him more was the thought of telling Luciya that he was engaged. Even though it shouldn't be a concern, it felt wrong to tell her. It feels like if he tells her, Luciya would slowly walk away from him and that's the least he wants to happen.

* * *

A quarter past 4 pm, the president of DAC stands at the reception area agitated waiting for someone to come by in the front desk. Being next to the president, Coco and Daichi awkwardly watched the pink-haired man switch foot as he waited.

"Sir, I can wait for the delivery," Daichi said as he watched the man jump in excitement before he glanced at the brown-haired receptionist  
"No, it's fine…" Natsu replies back then looks over his shoulder to grin at his secretary, "I'm just excited to eat," Daichi and Coco then stifle their laughter, seeing how child-like Natsu was being.

Soon enough, a food truck immediately stops in front of the entrance and a crew stepped down from the truck. He ran inside and excused himself to reach the reception. Once he was spotted by Natsu, he quickly waved his hand and walked up to the man.

The crew apologized for his late appearance but Natsu didn't mind since his order was too sudden. He knew asking for the food truck to provide hundreds of burrito for the DAC employees would be a hassle if it's unplanned. But the crew confidently said to him that they were ready to feed half a thousand people. With that, Natsu gave his thanks to the crew despite the short notice. The crew then also handed the quick order Natsu asked. And with that, the president took the bag and thanked him. Soon, the president runs back to the elevator while Daichi and Coco assisted the crew of the food truck.

As Natsu steps out of the elevator with a paper bag in hand, he exclaimed immediately to the art department that a food truck was located at the open cafeteria and free burritos were being given. With that announcement, employees began to head down to the cafeteria leaving Natsu free to roam around the office without being noticed by others.

Natsu headed to the joint office of the MAI employees and quickly knocked on the door. After three knocks, Natsu looked around if anyone was spying on him but to his relief, no one was around. A familiar voice then answers to his knocking and instructed him to come in. Trying to sneak on the blonde woman, Natsu slowly opened the door and slipped his head first before he fully enters.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu exclaimed, making Lucy jump in her seat as she looked up. With her stunned look, Natsu couldn't help but grin, "I brought you food!" Natsu then steps inside and headed to Lucy's table. With his approach, he noticed that Lucy's face didn't change its expression, she was still surprised.

"Did I really take you by surprise?" Natsu asks as he puts down the paper bag and one-by-one pulled out a burrito and a large burger. Lucy looks up at Natsu, with a red tint on her cheeks and her mouth is open-closing like she is speechless.

Before Lucy could fully form a coherent sentence, a clearing of the throat was heard, making Natsu abruptly turn and a brunette woman was sitting on the couch with a sly grin on her face.

"Hi," Cana greets as she wickedly looked at the pink-haired man, "Is that food for _Luciya_ only?"  
"N-no!" Natsu shook his head before he glances at the blonde, who was dying to hide behind her papers, "Um…I brought food for you two!"  
"Oh really?" Cana teased, enjoying how Natsu was becoming bashful and red, "When you entered it seems like you forgot me…"  
"Me?! Forgetting you?!" Natsu then laughed awkwardly before he grabbed a burger and handed it to Cana, "Of c-course not! Here is your burger!"  
"Thanks," Cana took the food and nodded at the pinkette, smirking at the blushing man  
"W-well…have a good meal!" Natsu then opens the door and steps out but before he closes the door he looked at the blonde and waved at her, which Lucy returned with a smile.

When Natsu was no longer in the office, Cana finally stood up from the couch and sat at the side of the table of the blonde. Seeing how cautious the blonde was, eating her burrito, Cana couldn't help but grin. She definitely believes now what happened last night.

"So, since when did the president use a nickname with you?" Cana teasingly asks as she opens her own food  
"Nickname?" Lucy innocently asks while she looks up at her, "What nickname?"  
"You didn't hear? He called you _Luce_ …" Cana smirks at the blonde, who was slowly becoming red again  
"He did?" Lucy denyingly said, "I-I didn't notice…"

Cana then chuckles as she stands from the table and walked in front of the blonde. She was definitely liking how this secret friendship is being caught red handed, "Are you going to overtime?"  
"Hm?" Lucy looked up at the brunette, "Um, I might…why?"  
"Oh, you should be taking it easy by now…We're more than ready for the meeting tomorrow already. So, why not come home early?" Cana suggests though she was hoping Lucy would say no so that she could tease her more  
"Um, maybe I'll just stay for an hour after 5," Lucy then looked down to her papers, "I just need to make sure everything is good,"  
"Is that really it?" Cana grinned and when Lucy looked back at her with a confused look, she continued, "Or so you could, I don't know, maybe buy Natsu another dinner?"  
"W-who said that?!" Lucy defensively exclaims as her cheeks were fully red now  
"A little bird," Cana then chuckles when Lucy suddenly stood up and ran up to her and held her shoulder  
"Who is this little bird?! What else did that bird tell you?!" Lucy panicky asks  
"The bird told me that you two chatted last night and he brought you home,"

Lucy's eyes then widen in astonishment and Cana couldn't help but laugh out loud. The secret friendship Lucy and Natsu were building was found out by her boisterous friend and she is afraid that every day she would be teased about it.

"Cana! Please, who is this bird?" Lucy then pouts at her friend  
"The best friend of the president, of course," Cana then crosses her arms as she watches Lucy sigh in defeat, "Don't worry, I promise not to tease you always with the president,"  
"Promise?" Lucy asked for assurance  
"Yep. Just promise me too, not to hide anything from me from now on. I mean, what's wrong with making friends with the man. Natsu seems to a great guy, full of energy and fun acts, so don't stop yourself from being friends with him, okay?"

Lucy then smiles at the brunette and nodded her head, "You're right. It's just that I felt weird after making a fuss about the pink-haired guy now I'm being friends with him,"  
"It's fine Blondie, no one is judging,"

Cana then walked to her table and throws the paper towel to her trash bin. She grabbed her bag and places all her personal things inside her bag and looked at the blonde, "It's 5 already…are you going home with me or are you going to stay late again and…" Cana then pauses as she mischievously smiles at the blonde, "maybe have dinner with Natsu this time?"

Instead of answering the woman, Lucy quickly ran up to her things and grabbed her phone and planner. Lucy then replies, "Nope, I'm going…too embarrassed to stay," Lucy then looked up at the grinning brunette, "Not a word…" and with that Lucy turned off her computer, grabbed her burrito and dashed out of the office, leaving Cana to chuckle to herself with how embarrassed Lucy was.

 **x...X||X...x**

"Good afternoon Mrs. Dragneel!" Mr. Joe greets as he sees the familiar blue-haired woman, along with a young girl walking next to her. As the woman looked his way, Mrs. Dragneel waved at the guard and greet, "Good afternoon to you too, Joe!" and with that, the woman headed on inside.

Seeing the blue-haired woman, Coco immediately stood up from her chair and bowed at the incoming Dragneel family, "Good afternoon Ms. Grandine, Ms. Wendy,"  
"Good afternoon, Coco!" The young blunette greets as the middle-aged woman gave a sweet smile to her. The two then stops by the front desk and ask, "How are you, Coco? Is everything alright here?" Grandine asks  
"Yes, Ms. Grandine, everything is going well. Oh, I remember, Mrs. Muzake left this for you," Coco then brought out the books that are owned by the blue-haired woman  
"Oh, thank you," Grandine then takes the books and checks it, "Will it be fine if I leave it here? Wendy and I will just head up to Natsu and greet him,"  
"Sure, ma'am. I'll wait up for you two to come by again," Coco then takes the book back and returns it to its hiding place  
"You don't have to wait up for us. Just place it there and we'll get it ourselves. You can go home, okay?" Grandine then sweetly smiles at the brunette before she steps back along with Wendy, "We'll go," and with that, the receptionist bowed as the two blue-haired ladies went on towards the elevator.

Just as Grandine and Wendy walk away from the front desk, two employees walked past them and didn't greet. It doesn't really bother Grandine if she isn't being acknowledged, after all, she didn't want attention. But for some reason, the two employees brought her a weird feeling, like she had a sudden feeling of longing. So, stopping in her tracks, Grandine looked back and saw a blonde woman along with a brunette lady greet Joe goodbye. With her sudden halt, Wendy was suddenly curious as to why her mother suddenly stopped.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" Wendy asks as she looks at his mother then follows the gaze of her mother. But all she saw was the entrance doors  
"…Yes," Grandine said almost mumbling while still looking at the entrance, "I just thought I saw someone I knew…"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _Sorry for the late update!_

Love,  
FairyTailxNaLu


	19. Chapter 18

_**Hey, Readers!**_

 _ **I know it's been a long time. I just had a moment of dysfunction for two weeks because of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor, AKA WONDERTREV. So yeah...you get what I mean? Have you watched the film? AHHHHHH! I'm a trash because of them!**_

 _ **Anyways, back to the story update. I know my absence is quite too long and my reason is not really a good excuse...but you know, when there is a SHIP that comes your way, you just become such a waste...oh my goodness, I'm drifting back to wondertrev. You see what I mean?**_

 _ **UH! Another anyways, so yeah. Here is the next chapter for the story. I'm sorry for the late update. I'm trying my best to get on track. So, pray for me.**_

 _ **OH, and I left a POLL on my profile. I'm requesting you, readers, to vote because it's about my UPDATING schedule. So yeah.**_

 _ **That's it! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **Love,**_  
 _ **FairyTailxNaLu**_

 _ **P.S.**_  
 _ **This is probably a short chapter. PEACE!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Walking the hallway of the executive floor, Wendy excitedly headed for the office of her brother. As she keeps her pace faster than her mother, she couldn't help but feel impatient about how her mother is taking her time to walk while staring off at a spot beyond her.

"Mom," Wendy calls as she stops in the middle of the hall while her mother continued to stare off while she kept a slow pace, "Are you sure you're okay?"

When Grandine didn't stop walking despite being asked by her daughter, she stumbled to Wendy, making her snap out of her daze while the younger blunette yelped in surprise when her mother bumped her.

"Oh, my," Grandine exclaims as she stumbles along with her daughter. But to her relief, she is able to catch her footing while stabilizing her child, "I'm sorry," Grandine apologized to Wendy, who was shocked at their impact  
"Mom!" Wendy alarmed with her mother's odd behavior, "What's wrong? Didn't you see me stand here?"  
"I'm sorry, dear…" Grandine shook her head, "I'm out of my mind…"  
"Is there any problem?" Wendy questions in concern

Shaking her head once again, Grandine gave an assuring smile to Wendy before she says, "Don't worry about me. I was just remembering someone,"  
"Whoever that person must be _really_ a troublesome person," Wendy comments as she furrows her brow to her mother  
"Oh, she's not. She's the most genuine and kind person I've ever met. Perhaps, it's her absence I'm troubled about," Grandine then gave a soft smile as she remembers the death of her once friend  
"Absence?" Wendy confusing asks  
"She passed away," Grandine simply replies before she turns her daughter, who was stunned at her words, "Now, why don't we just head on to your brother's office and surprise him?" and with that Grandine nudged the younger girl to walk and head off to knock on Natsu's door.

After three knocks on the door and a soft sound of approval, Wendy excitedly opens the door and shouts, "Natsu-nii!"

Looking up from his work, Natsu had his eyes wide open as he sees his sister and mother by the doorway, "Mom! Wendy!" He then stood up to meet them halfway as they enter his office, "What are you guys doing here?" He asks as he hugs his mother and sister, whom he quickly twirls around after.

"We just came to get some things from your shelf," Grandine answers with a happy smile on her face  
"Aww," Natsu whined, "I thought you missed me so much that you had to come by to see me," Natsu then frowned as he puts Wendy down

Laughing at her brother, Wendy shook her head as she mutters, "Well, that's also part of it. So, don't feel too bad," Wendy finished with a tap to her brother's shoulder  
"Yeah right," Natsu snides before he breaks into a smile, "So, what stuff do you need?" He then looked at his mother who slowly sat down on the couch  
"I'm not sure with Wendy," Grandine replies as she looks at her daughter who was happily grinning back to her  
"The truth is..." Wendy then tackled her brother and hugged him, "I missed my brother! You barely come by the mansion,"  
"Aww," Natsu softly smiles at his sister as he lightly ruffles her blue hair, "Sorry kiddo. I'm just busy..."  
"Busy for the past two weeks?" Wendy sneers before she pulls away from her brother and headed to the couch, "What are you so busy about?"

Natsu then grins wide as he becomes excited to tell her the good news. Walking back to his table, he leaned backward to it and said, "Wendy, you know about the international art exhibit every year right?"  
"Yeah. What about it?" Wendy asks back with a tilt of her head  
"Well, your big brother was just able to close the deal that Magnolia would be the place for the international art exhibit..." Natsu said with a proud tone. Seeing the glow in Wendy's eyes as he said that, Natsu couldn't help but smile and chortle when Wendy leaped off the couch and happily sang in excitement.

"Oh my gosh!" Wendy exclaims, "Will master Gyorin participate?!"  
"Master?" Natsu disbelievingly repeats, "He is not a master yet Wends,"  
"Well, he is for me!" Wendy counters back then her face becomes dreamy, "He paints so well like he is painting a real life picture..."  
"Oh-kay..." Natsu then looked at his mother with a confused gaze but his mother just shrugged with a smile on her face  
"So! Will he participate?" Wendy asks again after she snaps out of her daydream  
"Yep, he confirmed to display three artworks," Natsu said with glee in his voice  
"Oh my gosh! I can't wait!" Wendy then twirls around the room but she quickly stops when she looked at her mother, "How about you mom? Who is your favorite artist? Maybe he or she would participate too!"

Chuckling at the enthusiasm of her daughter, Grandine gave a genuine smile to her as she says, "My favorite artist is Layla Heartfilia," a shiver then runs down to her body as audibly heard herself mention the name  
"Natsu-nii! Will mom's favorite artist come too?!" Wendy excitedly questions

With Wendy's question, a sudden heavy feeling came upon the older blunette and the pink-haired president. Silence came inside the room, making Wendy a little uncomfortable with the sudden silence.

"How we wish Wendy..." Natsu softly replies before he stands up and walks to his chair. As Natsu sat down, Wendy came closer to his table and asked  
"What do you mean you wish? You can contact her or something and ask her to join the event," Wendy then glanced at her mother, "Right, mom?"  
"Dear," Grandine then stands and walks up to her daughter, "What your brother meant is we wish she is still alive along with her husband. They are one of the pioneer artists of our company and they are just the best,"  
"Oh..." Wendy then trails off as she looks down to her shoes, "That's sad...I wish I could have met them and seen their works,"  
"Well, you could still see their works," Natsu suddenly mutters, making Wendy look up at him, "One, the painting outside the hall, the one with a dandelion flower,"  
"Yeah?" Wendy suddenly sparkles in excitement  
"Ms. Layla Heartfilia painted that," Natsu then smiles when he saw Wendy beam in glee  
"Really?! No wonder it's one of the best paintings I've seen!" Wendy exclaims  
Chortling at his sister, Natsu adds, "And I also have one at home. It's the last painting Ms. Layla created before she passed away,"

Widening her eyes in astonishment, Wendy suddenly rounds the table and grabbed the arms of her brother as she said, "Oh my goodness! We should get home then! I want to see it!"

Laughing at his sister, Natsu nods his head as he says, "Alright kiddo! Let me just fix my stuff..."

And with that, somehow the heaviness of heart lifts away from Grandine and Natsu. At least, even if Layla and Jude are no longer walking on the soil of the earth, there are still people who would give appreciation and praise to their works. Masterpieces created by well-talented people they have loved.

* * *

As soon as the vehicle stops by the entrance of the Dragneel Mansion, Wendy hurriedly steps out of the car and pulled her brother out. Without waiting for her brother and mother, Wendy dashed inside and headed for the entertainment room, where her grandfather and father usually stay before dinner.

"Grandpa! Dad!" Wendy calls out as she runs towards the room, "We're back!" Wendy kisses her grandfather and father in a quick pace once she enters the room. With her speed, the two men were not able to reply back to her because the moment they were Wendy is already running out of the room.

"What is with Wendy?" The old man asked his son, who only shrugged and stared at the disappearing figure of her daughter.

Soon enough, Grandine and Natsu appears in the other room, making Igneel stand up from his seat to approach his wife.

"Dine, what is with Wendy?" Igneel asks as he stares at his daughter, who was tugging her brother up the stairs even if Natsu hasn't greeted the others yet  
"Oh, don't mind her. She's just curious about something," Grandine replies before glancing at her children. When Wendy was able to pull Natsu up the second floor, Grandine looked back at Igneel and gave him a smile.

"Don't worry she's just being excited…" Grandine then tiptoed and kissed Igneel on the cheek before she side steps and greets her father-in-law  
"Hi dad," Grandine sweetly greets as she embraced him  
"Hello dear…" Kaito Dragneel answers back with the same gentleness, "What is with Wendy today? She seems to be more excited than usual,"  
"Nothing special," Grandine replies back with a smile, "She's just excited about the International Art Exhibit and the idea that it would take place here in Magnolia,"  
"Ohh…" Kaito, wide-eyed, nodded as a smile slowly appears on his face

"If that's the case, then what is the reason behind Wendy urgently pulling her brother?" Igneel asks this time as he returns to his previous seat  
"She's…curious about a certain artist," Grandine said with hesitation in her voice  
"A certain artist?" Igneel repeats with furrowed brows  
"Yes," Grandine quickly nods before she turns her back as she didn't want to tell who this artist was  
"Grandine," Igneel immediately called when he noticed the nervousness in his wife's face  
"Just a certain artist," Grandine insists her answer, making her look more nervous for Igneel. As the red-haired man was about to point out the idea that his wife was keeping something from them, Kaito suddenly spoke and surprised the two parents.

"Perhaps it's Layla are you talking about, Grandine?" Kaito questions with sternness in his voice, making the blue-haired woman stiff for a brief moment  
"D-dad…" Grandine nervously replies and Igneel quickly looked at her with curiosity  
"Grandine," Igneel quickly says her name with obvious seriousness in his voice, "You know that we don't like bringing up their names,"  
"It was my mistake," Grandine admits as she wraps her arms around herself, "I-"  
"It's fine Grandine. It's no harm for Wendy to know about the Heartfilia's anyway," Kaito cuts off the blunette  
"But dad," Igneel counters  
"No Igneel," Kaito then glanced at his son, "it is inevitable not to mention them. After all, they are a close family to us,"  
"A family that shouldn't be hunting us for something we didn't do," Igneel quickly answers before glancing up at his wife, who was staring off at nothing, which tells him that she had something in mind way deeper than their conversation.

 **|…x…x…|**

Opening the door to his art room, Natsu slowly reached out for the switch for a certain art a gentle flick of the switch a certain spot within the room lit and a curtained artwork began to show.

"Natsu-nii, I never knew your art room is this serene," Wendy awed as she slipped past Natsu and headed for the art piece being uncovered  
"I guess you can call this place peaceful…" Natsu stated as he follows after his sister, "but for me, it's more of like a mystery,"  
looking back at her brother, Wendy thought of her brother's words, "If you say it like that, that seems to be the right description,"

As Natsu smiled at his sister, he pulled out a remote from a drawer and pressed a button. Soon, the curtains withdraw and revealed a beautiful painting that Wendy hasn't seen in real life.

"I-Is this the real painting?" Wendy asked in awe  
"Yeah," Natsu replies back as he kept his gaze to the painting that he loved  
"Wow…" Wendy expressed as she leaned closer and took note of the strokes and colors used in the painting, "This look so magical and-and..." Wendy then ran out of words as she tries to describe the painting before her  
"Real," Natsu continues, making Wendy look up at him  
"...Yeah," Wendy sighs in content as she looks back at the painting, "It gives me a feeling of longing and sadness but at the same time hope and faith,"

Chuckling to what he heard from Wendy, Natsu couldn't help but recall the time he got the painting. When he received the painting after the last exhibit of Layla Heartfilia before she died, Natsu felt the same emotions. He felt the sadness of the young blonde girl sitting by the window as the sunlight pours inside her room. When he thought he didn't want it anymore and tries to return the painting, he suddenly thought he saw a smile on the girl's face, even though her face is barely drawn. And so, he remembered how he begged his mother to bring him back to his Auntie Layla and ask for the painting again.

"You know, I gave up on that painting because I felt the same way," Natsu suddenly mutters and Wendy looked back at him with a question on her face  
"Why'd you do that?" Wendy asked  
"When I was a kid, I didn't want to feel sad every time I look at it. But when I gave it up, whenever I tried to recall it, I would remember how this girl smiles," Natsu then smiled to himself as he stared at the painting  
"Smiling?" Wendy confusingly questions then she looks back at the painting and tried to find the smile but the face was barely seen only the cheek and the ends of her eyelashes, "Natsu-nii, are you lying to me? There is no smile there,"  
"I know, but like you said, the painting also gives you hope and faith. So, every time I look at it, I see a smile on her face which gives us the impression that she is very hopeful,"  
"I like that..." Wendy mutters after when she understood her brother's point, "I can see it now, too"

Natsu then ruffles the head of his sister as he kept his eyes to the painting, "I guess that was also the reason why I gave that the name 'Light within the light',"  
"You gave that name?" Wendy asked in surprise as she looks up at him  
"Yup, Layla liked the title I gave when I first saw the painting," Natsu then looked down at his sister and grinned, "Am I not cool?"  
Scoffing at her brother, Wendy then rolls her eyes before she looks back at the painting, "I like the title, it fits the girl. I wonder, who is that girl?"

Wendy then looked at her brother for an answer but Natsu just smiled at her before he said it was time to leave the room. As Wendy and Natsu head out of the room, Wendy glanced at the painting one more time before Natsu presses on a button to close the automated curtains. As the curtains close, Wendy smiled at it once more before the light for the painting turns off.

 **|…x…x…|**

Dinner happened and soon, Natsu bid goodbye to everyone as to go home to his own apartment. When Natsu left, almost everyone went on and began to hide in their rooms. Now, the mansion was like deserted again.

As for Wendy, she sat down on her bed with her laptop next to her. She was researching. On a daily basis, she would read medical news about certain diseases and new medical discoveries for long term illnesses. But that night, she had something else in mind, the painting, 'Light within the light'.

Reading old articles about the artist, Layla Heartfilia, Wendy discovered that the woman was married to an artist as well. Jude Heartfilia was a clay sculptor that has made different statues around the world. They were both an artist under the Dragneel Art Corporation and are considered to be one of the pioneers of the company. With these two artists, the world of art in Fiore became famous and has inspired many people to pursue art major.

As Wendy continued to read articles and biographies of the Heartfilia's, Grandine softly knocked on the door and opened it. There, Grandine saw what her daughter was doing. She isn't opposed to the idea of Wendy getting to know the Heartfilia's, but if it was Igneel, he would have scolded the young girl.

"Hi dear," Grandine greets as she steps into the room and gently closes the door  
"Hey, mom," Wendy greets back with a brief regard before she looks back to her laptop  
"What are you doing?" Grandine asks, despite having an idea what Wendy was doing  
"Researching," Wendy simply answers before she turns her laptop and showed something to her mother, "Mom, look at this. This is the painting that Natsu-nii has in his art room,"  
"Yeah, isn't it beautiful?" Grandine then takes a seat next to her daughter, who was happily reading the article about the painting  
"It is... _super_ ," Wendy exaggeratingly widens her eyes to prove her point, making her mother laugh, "I mean, the painting delivers so many emotions that it makes you feel like your at the edge of crying and smiling at the same time,"  
"That's why that painting is very valuable to your brother," Grandine then brushes her hand over Wendy's hair, "I remember how he begged to me to take him to Layla and ask for the painting back when he didn't want it,"  
"He begged you?" Wendy surprisingly asks  
"Yeah. Your father got mad at your brother for being so impulsive when he returned the painting when he really wanted to keep it. So he begged and I helped him," Grandine then gave a proud smile  
"I can imagine oni-chan asking you," Wendy then laughed along with her mother, "But mom, do you know who this girl is?" She then points at the blonde little girl on the painting

As Wendy glance at her mother, she saw the gentle look her mother gives whenever she recalls something from the past.

"She is Layla's daughter," Grandine softly answers, making Wendy look back at the picture on her computer, "That painting was made when Layla's daughter got sick. She wasn't allowed to step out of the house for months and Layla saw the longingness of her daughter for adventures,"

Wendy quickly looked at Grandine after hearing the nice description to the girl, "She must really love adventures,"  
"She did," Grandine smiled to herself, "When Layla finished that painting, she wanted Natsu to meet her daughter since she knew Natsu liked to play. But it never happened because Lucy's sickness got worse and she was brought to a different country for medication. It took years before she came back,"  
"Then? Didn't Natsu-nii at least tried to meet them again?" Wendy questions  
"He planned to but by the month they got back, the Heartfilia's died," Grandine then looked away, with tears pooling in her eyes as she remembers that day she was told her dear friend had died.

As Grandine wipes her own tears, she suddenly hears a faint sob, making her look back at her daughter. At that instance, she saw Wendy shed tears as well as she stares at the image.

"Mom," Wendy tearfully called as she looks at her mother, "How can fate be so unfair?"

Without answering her daughter, Grandine wiped the tears of the young blunette. She saw the sadness in her daughter's eyes after hearing the tragic story of the Heatfilia artists.

"Wendy, I need to make a request from you," Grandine softly mumbles  
"Request? What kind of request?" Wendy asked curiously as she wipes her remaining tears  
"Never speak of their death to anyone," Grandine then cups Wendy's face as she adds, "Their death holds too many mysteries and we don't want their peace to be disturbed. They are like family to us, so let's keep their death solemn,"

When Grandine pulled away, Wendy glanced back at the painting displayed on her laptop. For some reason, she was now more curious to the Heartfilia's death. But with her mother telling her to keep their death silent, she has no desire to be nosy. If she will be, she thought to herself, she'll keep it secret.

* * *

Friday finally came and the meeting with the International Association of Arts committee has finally arrived. This is the day the Dragneel Art Corporation and Magnolia Art Institute have been waiting for, the day in which they can present their plan for the International Art Exhibit.

As Daichi Yamato stood by the reception area in the lobby, waiting for the committee board to arrive, the president of DAC and MAI representative are in the King's Hall preparing the presentation for the meeting.

Sitting down on her shin as she prepares the laptop and projector, Lucy ignored the president mumble out words that had something to do with the presentation. She just continued with her task at hand while the president went on reviewing the details of the presentation.

With a soft tap of the pen on the table, a questioning voice suddenly was heard. "What exactly is the minimum and the maximum number of participant per country?" Natsu asks as he glanced at Lucy who was squatted down by the edge of the table, "There are so many numbers written here per condition. Let's keep it simple and precise. So, what is the number?" Natsu waited for Lucy to answer  
"Minimum of 40 and max of 55," Lucy replies back before she glances at Natsu

Natsu is sitting down on a chair at the one side of the table with all his documents spread out in front of him. He is reviewing every page before the meeting officially starts. But the meeting is about to start in less than 10 minutes and Lucy is sure that Daichi might be meeting the committee downstairs already.

"Mr. Dragneel," Lucy suddenly calls as she stands up and straightens her own skirt. When Natsu looked up through his glasses, he had a confused look while he held papers in both hands  
"Yeah?" Natsu responds  
"Stand up," Lucy instructs  
Despite being confused with the authoritative tone, Natsu still complied as he pushed his chair backward and stood up. As he is standing up straight, Natsu was a little taken aback when Lucy walked right up and moved him to face her.

"Wait-" Natsu starts but was cut off when Lucy suddenly tugs his necktie and begins to fix it  
"Mr. Dragneel, you are about to start a meeting. As the president, you should look presentable," Lucy mutters as she continued to fix the necktie  
"I-I know..." Natsu bashfully replies as he watched Luciya do his tie, "You know, you don't have to do this...I-I can do it myself..."

When Natsu said that, Lucy was already done and her hands were softly resting on his chest. With her gentle hands placed on his chest, Natsu, for some reason, can feel his heart beat a little faster than usual. Swallowing hard, his gaze then falls on Lucy's hands and as Lucy follows his gaze, she immediately blushed when she saw her hands were placed on his chest. Pulling her hands away from his chest, Lucy quickly hid her hands behind her back as she took a step away from him.

Clearing her throat, Lucy then says, "Well, you're good...I mean, you look presentable,"

With Lucy's bashful look, Natsu couldn't help but chortle as he nods his head, "Yes, all thanks to you,"

Clearing her throat once again, Lucy tries to answer confidently, "No problem," and with that, she turned away and headed back to the laptop she was preparing moments ago.

As Natsu looked down to his wrist watch, he saw he had a few minutes left before Daichi would arrive with the IAA committee. So, abruptly, Natsu took his suit jacket from his chair and slipped into it. As he fixed his coat, Lucy suddenly looked up and noticed how an article of clothing around him was not working out his outfit.

So, without warning, Lucy walked up to Natsu again and stopped his hands from closing his suit jacket. With confusion on his face, Natsu quickly glanced at the blonde, who was ignoring his gaze. But the moment he felt his scarf was being pulled off from his neck, he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

Looking up at the man, Lucy questioningly looked at the pinkette, "This scarf does not go with your formal attire,"  
"I know but I like it around me," Natsu replies back as he gently pulled Lucy's hands away from his scarf  
"Why?" Lucy naturally asked  
"Reasons," Natsu vaguely replies, making Lucy roll her eyes and step back to observe his look  
"Well, if you would want that scarf around your neck might as well make it look good," and with that, Lucy took a step closer to him again and this time arranges the scarf around Natsu's neck.

Tucking the scarf under the suit jacket, Lucy smiled at her work. Natsu looks naturally handsome but fixing his attire like this, made the man look more dashing. It actually surprises Lucy that she feels like it is natural for her to do this thing for Natsu. Though she realized, this is her first time to pick on his clothes.

"There," Lucy said in satisfaction as she tugs down his suit jacket after buttoning it up  
With a smile on his face too, Natsu teasingly asks, "Do I look more handsome now?"  
Looking up at him, Lucy was left speechless. She debated in her mind whether she would say yes and play along with his teasing or say no as not to appear too enticed with his looks at the moment.

"Ummm..." Lucy pauses as she stares at his eyes, consciously being enchanted by his dark onyx eyes

When suddenly the doors to the hall opened and revealed a group of people standing before them. With the sudden sound of a door opened, Lucy and Natsu whipped their heads towards the door and their eyes grew wide as if they were caught red-handed. So, feeling guilty about something they aren't sure about, they took a big step away from each other.

"M-Mr. Dragneel," Daichi awkwardly called, as he noticed the look of his boss. Natsu's face is flushed and is a little jumpy, "The committee is here,"  
"Y-yes! Come in," Natsu then clears his throat before he gave a short glance at the blonde, who also turned away with a red tint on her cheeks.

As the Committee one by one took their seat, Lucy stood up straight and gave a diplomatic smile. Even though it was a professional smile, she never failed to enchant the committee with her loveliness.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for coming in this meeting on behalf of the Magnolia Art Institute," Lucy then bows down before the committee, which was returned by the group. Soon Natsu gave his short speech as well  
"And as the president of Dragneel Art Corporation, I am honored to present to you our plans for the International Art Exhibit. I am very grateful that you all gave us a chance to prove to you that we deserve to host this international event,"

"It is our pleasure, Mr. Natsu Dragneel, to hear your plans for this art exhibit," One of the committees said as he gives a confident look to the pink-haired leader  
With the words of the officer, Natsu couldn't help but smile. But there is one mistake the officer said that he needs to correct, "Mr. Yukiro, I am flattered that you are looking forward to our project. However, this is not only the DAC's project. This is a collaboration with the MAI, and I am grateful for my partner," Natsu then looked at Lucy, who gave a grateful smile to him, telling him that she appreciated his effort to emphasize their teamwork.

With that look Natsu was giving, Lucy suddenly felt confident enough to start off the meeting, "Well then, let us begin," and with that, Natsu and Lucy began their meeting.

* * *

After an hour and a half passed, Daichi finally opens the King's Hall as the IAA committee officers stood up from their chairs with a wide smile on their faces.

"Mr. Dragneel, Ms. Hart," The head officer of the committee called as he walked up to the two head representative, "I am very happy to have chosen your country in hosting this event,"  
"We feel honored as well, Mr. Yukiro," Lucy then shook hands with the officer  
"I think, this will be the best International Art Exhibit we will ever have," Mr. Yukiro then shook hands with Natsu and who replies back  
"We will make sure it will be," Natsu then urged the officer as he adds, "How about we eat some morning snacks before we send you off?"  
"Really? There is free food?" Mr. Yukiro looked at the pinkette surprised  
"Why yes," Natsu then grins, "I love food..."

Natsu then looked at Daichi who is standing by the door of the hall, "Daichi, please assist Mr. Yukiro to our guest lounge. Ms. Hart and I will follow," and with that Daichi nods to his boss as he assisted the IAA officer out of the hall.

When Natsu and Lucy was left alone, Natsu abruptly turned to Lucy, who was startled at the sudden turn, "Luce," Natsu called as if it is the most usual name Natsu calls out  
"Yes, Mr. Dragneel?" Lucy replies back, trying to hide her surprise  
"Oh, come on...it's just the two of us. You can be casual with me," Natsu lightly nudged the shoulder of the blonde, who skeptically looked at his gesture  
"I prefer to call you by your last name, Mr. Dragneel. After all, we are at work," Lucy then gave a diplomatic smile  
"Well then..." Natsu took a step closer to the blonde, "We shall go out,"

 **To be continued...**


End file.
